


The Six Queens

by 2nerd4this



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: AU- 1500s, AU- I dont even know really, AU- Royalty?, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, first time meeting each other, its just an au, war and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2nerd4this/pseuds/2nerd4this
Summary: "There had always been The Six Queens, for as long as anyone could remember."akaThe Queens meet in the 1500s and rule over a kingdom together, but not without some adversity (*cough*Henry Tudor*cough cough*)akaan AU that I came up with on a whim and I have no plan for where this is going, but it should be fun
Relationships: All of them really - Relationship, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr, Katherine Howard & Jane Seymour, these are just the main ones
Comments: 119
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Starting a new Six story instead of finishing the other two I am working one? 
> 
> Yeah, its that. Oops

There had always been The Six Queens, for as long as anyone could remember.

In fact, they had been a staple of society for so long that no one questioned their power. Six women, usually with no royal heritage, husbandless, and no religious reasoning to back them up, would never have survived in the patriarchal world of the 1500s, unless, of course, they had been around since the beginning of time. At least that was the rumor. Some said that they harnessed magic to aid their rule, but everyone knew that was generally accepted as a myth. Others said they gained their power from God, but no one could agree on which one, and the Queens made it a point to denounce any religious affiliation, as many of them had conflicting beliefs.

All in all, the Queens were accepted. They ruled over a fairly small kingdom, but it was prominent in its efforts to progress society and leave behind old traditions. Espoir, as it was called, was a place of refuge for those who society tended to ignore. Women, religious minorities, and the poor came from far and wide for a chance at an education, safety, and a good life. The Six Queens ruled with empathy and acceptance, and their subjects had always held them in a high regard, even when the time for the Replacement came. 

As the Queens tended to lack a husband, although that was their personal choice, it was rare for a direct heir to the throne to be named. As such, when one of the Queens reached a point that it was probable for them to pass on to the next life soon, they appointed an heir from the general public. Sometimes they would choose relatives, like nieces or cousins, but usually, it would be common citizens who showed promise and passion for the role. 

Most recently, Queen Elizabeth Aldredge (affectionately named ‘The Young One’, for her title as the youngest Queen to ever be appointed, just at fifteen, after her mother, a previous Queen, died suddenly) had appointed Catalina de Aragon as her Replacement. While the woman had yet to officially take the throne, she had been in training for almost a year, and was set to take over when Elizabeth died. Elizabeth was the only remaining Queen from the Twelfth Cohort. The other five Queens were from the Thirteenth, and Catalina would join them when Elizabeth died. Elizabeth’s young age at her coronation led to this odd occurrence, as the rest of the Thirteenth were also at the age where they were searching for a Replacement, while Catalina was a mere twenty-eight(fairly old for a Replacement, but still young).

There had also been rumors that there was another woman appointed, under Margaret Camded, ‘The Wise’, who was allegedly bedridden with a mysterious illness, and expected to die quite soon. Whoever this new Replacement was was a mystery, but, as was tradition, the citizens of Espoir would wait patiently for the woman to be announced. 

The people of the kingdom tended to trust the Queens to appoint whomever they trusted to take the throne. Sometimes, hopeful young girls would travel to the palace for a chance to be interviewed for the position, and the Queens would usually respectfully decline, preferring to travel out into the world to find their Replacements themselves. 

In fact, unbeknownst to the people of the kingdom, that was just what four of the Six were doing right now. Margaret, sick as she was (the rumors were correct), stayed behind, and Elizabeth with her to care for her, as well as look after the two new Replacements. The remaining Queens, however, were four days into a weeklong trip around the kingdom and the surrounding area, searching for promising young women. 

At least that's what everyone at the palace thought. In reality, the four Queens had never made it past their first stop, in the nearby kingdom of Haine. Unknown to the Queens in the palace, their four comrades, their dearest friends, were dead. 

For the first time in hundreds of years, there were no Replacements to take the mantle of the Six Queens, and Espoir was facing an enemy beyond anything they had ever seen before. The might and anger of Henry Tudor, King of Haine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super quick update because... I feel like it.

Mourning was not unknown in Espoir. The passing of a Queen was often followed by a week of grief, followed by a festival and the bittersweet coronation of the Replacement. The remaining Queens would not be seen for days as they honored their friend, their sister. 

But this time, there was no Queens left over to hide away in their room. Elizabeth, so heartbroken over losing four of the Six, died shortly after the news reached the castle. Technically, Margaret was still alive, but she had yet to wake since she fell into a grief-stricken sleep four days ago, after she lost Elizabeth. 

Messengers had been sent out from the palace, in order to announce the Queens’ death. After the first village, though, the news spread like wildfire and the whole kingdom knew. Details about the nature of their death, as well as the plans for the new Cohort of Queens, were nonexistent, and there were many rumors that Catalina would use this opportunity to usurp the throne herself, abolishing the Six Queen tradition.

Catalina, however, has no such intentions. First of all, she was still in mourning for Elizabeth, the woman that had mentored her for the past year. Secondly, and more importantly, the woman had no desire to inherit the responsibility of ruling the kingdom, let alone by herself. Unfortunately, she was the only one qualified to do so, at least at the moment, and the Council had made it very clear that, until she could appoint the remaining four Queens, she was in charge.

For the past three days, Catalina had not slept or ate, beyond the occasional snack that somehow made its way into her hands, instead splitting her time between consulting with the Council and making official announcements to the palace personnel. It was only after some very pointed encouragement from Joan, the unofficial head of the Council, that she needed to rest, did Catalina muster up the courage to visit Margaret.

“How's she doing, Jane?” Catalina slipped inside the Queen’s chambers and looked at the Margaret's young maid, Jane Seymour, who was in charge of sitting with the sleeping woman while she slept.

“The same, my lady. The physician says she may never wake again.” Jane looked genuinely distraught at the thought, which was no surprise. Catalina knew from experience that Margaret had been a truly wonderful lady, and she was beloved by all who knew her, cliche as it was. 

“Hmm” Catalina hummed thoughtfully. “Jane, my dear, you look exhausted. I'll sit with the Queen, and you should get some rest.” The older woman walked over to the girl and set a gentle hand on her shoulder. Jane looked hesitant, so Catalina continued. “If anything changes, I'll be sure to wake you. Your chambers are just around the corner, correct?”

“Yes, my lady. Thank you.” Jane smiled gratefully and stood from her chair, bringing with her the dress she had been mending. Catalina nodded encouragingly and took her spot by the bed, turning her attention to the Queen on the bed.

Margaret had always been an amazing leader. From the day of her coronation, she had faced every obstacle with wisdom and tact, the source of her nickname. And, like all of the Queens before her, she was one of the kindest people Catalina had ever met. She had always had an air about her, one of confidence and certainty, but there was no sign of that in the pale, weak form before her, and that scared the Replacement. 

A soft knock on the door stirred Catalina from her thoughts. 

“Come in.” 

“Oh, hello Catalina.” 

Anne Boleyn, the unofficial Replacement for Margaret, as she had yet to be announced to the public, shut the door behind her, looking in surprise at her friend.

“Anne, hello.” Catalina smiled at the girl, gesturing to the chair next to her in invitation.

“I’m glad to see you are taking a break. Jane and I were getting worried that you would run yourself into the ground. We can’t lose another one.” Anne tried to pass it off as a joke, but the quake in her voice betrayed her. Catalina frowned in concern and wrapped an arm around the younger woman, pulling her close. Anne tensed for a moment before relaxing into her grip.

“I’m so sorry, Annie. But I’m not going anywhere.” Catalina knew that Anne was incredibly close to Margaret, and that her current state was hitting her hard. She was her Replacement, after all, and the relationship between Queen and Replacement was always incredibly strong.

“I know. Thank you for coming to sit with her.” Anne looked at her friend on the bed lovingly, tears playing at the corner of her eyes.

“Of course. Have you been here the whole time?”

“Yes. Jane convinced me to sleep for a little while, but I had a nightmare, so I came back. Is she getting some rest?” Anne questioned. Catalina nodded. “Oh, good. She deserves it.”

“She’s a good one, Jane is.” Catalina smiled.

“Yes, she really is.” 

The two fell into a comfortable silence, leaning into each other and watching the woman on the bed. They couldn’t have been there for more than a few hours, though, before a new presence joined them.

“Oh, good, I hoped you would both be here.” Maggie said, in her usual no-nonsense tone. Anyone who didn’t know her would assume that she was overbearing and strict, just based on her demeanor, but the Queens and the rest of the Council, as well as most of the palace staff, knew that was just the way she always spoke, that she was really a softy at heart. 

“Can we perhaps speak to you ladies? In private, I mean.” Bessie spoke up from her place behind Maggie. Catalina and Anne, despite being confused, nodded and followed the two outside.

“What is it?” Anne asked nervously. The four Council members, Joan and Maria had been waiting outside, smiled at her sympathetically.

“We are very sorry to interrupt your grieving process, but we need to find four more Replacements as soon as possible, and it's up to you two.” 

Anne looked from Maggie to Catalina in surprise, but the other Replacement just shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Wait...” Anne looked back at the Council, “Both of us?” 

Maria smiled softly at her surprise and nodded. “Yes, Catalina expressed her wishes that you be included. We know that you have not received the proper training, but you will be crowned Queen much sooner than expected anyway, so we thought it would be best if you aided Catty.”

“Oh” Anne glanced at Catalina in shock, but the older woman just smiled knowingly, a slight twinkle in her eye. “Well I’m... honored. But also terrified.”

“That’s to be expected. Don’t worry. We will be by your side, helping you through this process.” Bessie reassured the two women. 

“How long do we have?” Catalina questioned.

“That depends. We cannot crown Anne until Margaret passes away, and hypothetically, we can crown Catalina first, but we feel it would be best to do both of you at the same time. After that, we were hoping you could find four more girls before the end of the year.” Joan explained.

“Okay, well that gives us a little over a month. Can we start searching before...” Anne trailed awkwardly. 

“Yes, of course.” 

Suddenly, the door to Margaret’s chambers opened and Jane came rushing out, almost bumping into Joan, who yelped in surprise. Jane stopped cold in her tracks before looking around at the six women, a look of surprise and anxiety crossing her face before she fell into a deep curtsey.

“My ladies, Council, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean...” She was cut off by Catalina’s warm hand pulling her back up.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jane. It’s fine.”

“What is it, Jane? Where were you off to in such a rush?” Bessie questioned gently.

“To find you all, actually. Queen Margaret is awake.”

“What?!” Anne quite nearly shrieked. The other five women had similar looks of shock on their faces, and all stared at Jane. Jane, never one to enjoy being the center of attention, just blushed and stepped aside to allow access through the door.

“Hello ladies.” Margaret whispered, voice weak, looking around at her friends gathered around the bed.

“Margaret.” Anne choked out. The Queen smiled lovingly at her, reaching an arm out to grab the girl’s hand.

“I’m so sorry, Anne.”

“No, don’t be. I’m just so glad that I get to...” Her voice broke, and she stopped.

“Say goodbye?” Margaret squeezed her hand, and Anne nodded shakily. Catalina wrapped an arm around the girl, pulling her close.

“You’re going to be an amazing Queen, my dear. I knew from the moment I met you that you would do great things. Come here, love.” She pulled the younger woman down, sitting up slightly with obvious effort. Maggie, who was on her other side, moved to support her as Margaret pulled Anne in closer, leaning forward to give her a soft kiss on the forehead. 

Anne choked back a sob, clutching to her friend’s hand for dear life. Catalina kneeled down next to her in order to maintain her grip, and a few tears escaped her eyes as well.

“Would you two mind giving the Council and I a moment? I promise I will still be here when you return” The Queen added when Anne’s face began to pale. “Oh, and bring Jane back with you, will you?”

Catalina and Anne quickly exited, leaving the Council with the dying Queen. One sympathetic look from Catalina broke Anne quickly, and she fell into her arms, sobs finally breaking through her barrier.

“Oh, love, let it out.” Catalina whispered, pulling her against the corridor wall and sliding to the ground, still keeping the young woman in her grip.

It felt like it was yesterday, the day she met Anne. Alone, scared, and overwhelmed, the girl had appeared at court one morning, brought by the messenger Margaret had sent to fetch her. Apparently, the Queen had met Anne when the girl was just a young teenager, while the Queen was visiting her home village. Anne had reportedly approached her, unaware of the woman’s status, and invited her to her house for tea. Margaret had spent over a week with the girl and her younger sister, who, apparently, Anne cared for on her own, despite her tender age, and was impressed by the girl immediately.

When Margaret became ill without warning, the Council asked who she would like to name as her Replacement. Despite it being a solid four years since she saw the girl, she named Anne without hesitation. There had also been an invitation for Anne to bring her sister, but unfortunately, the child had died unexpectedly earlier that year. 

Catalina had felt a little threatened by the woman when she first arrived, but the Council had assured her that that was normal, and the two soon warmed up to each other. Anne was only twenty-two, and Catalina felt incredibly protective of her. The younger Replacement had made many friends in her short time, only three months, at the palace, her warm and friendly manner captivating everyone, just as it had captivated Margaret all those years ago.

“My ladies! Wait, is she..” Jane stopped short in her route to the Queen’s chambers, staring at the two women on the floor in fear. Catlina jumped up suddenly, shaking her head frantically.

“No, no. Well, not last I saw. She asked us to wait out here while she spoke to the Council. And to fetch you, actually.”

Jane sighed in relief, turning to look at the Replacement on the floor. 

“Come on, my lady. Up you get.” She reached out to grab Anne’s hands and pull her to her feet. Anne gave her a soft, thoughtful smile and glanced at Catalina questioningly. Catalina, having spent enough time with the young girl to know her ‘looks’ by now, just nodded and smiled back. Before they could say anything to Jane, though, the door opened and the Council exited, looking at the trio sadly.

“She’s asking for you.”

“We’ve said our goodbyes. You stay with her until the end.” Joan reached out and squeezed Anne’s shoulder encouragingly, before the four walked down the corridor and disappeared around the corner. 

An hour later, the three women sat on Margaret’s bed, Jane on one side, Catalina and Anne on the other. Despite the Queen’s reassurances, all four were still openly crying. Margaret was on the verge of falling asleep, but she forced herself to keep her eyes open, waiting until Anne was ready. 

“I don’t want to say goodbye.” Anne sobbed, curled up next to her friend. 

“I know, love. I’m so sorry.” 

Silence fell over the room for a moment as Margaret ran a hand through the girl’s hair, the other clutching Jane.

“I’ll always be with you, sweetheart. I love you so much.”

“I know. I love you too.” Anne paused for a moment, steeling herself with one deep breath. “I think I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Go ahead, we’ll be fine.” Anne sat up and nuzzled under Catalina’s arm. Catalina gave the woman on the bed a reassuring nod through her tears, a silent promise that the kingdom would survive without her. Jane squeezed the Queen’s hand in agreement. 

“I’ll tell the rest of the Queens you said hello.” Margaret smiled, letting her body relax fully into the bed, eyes fluttering shut, breathing becoming quite shallow. 

A little less than twenty minutes later, the three women exited the room quietly, respectfully, in order to inform the Council that the final Queen was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I would be crying over the death of someone I just made up like... a couple hours ago, but here we are.


	3. Chapter 3

Six days later, after the allotted mourning period had passed, the first day of the week-long festival began. Tradition in Espoir always made it a point to celebrate the lives of the passed, instead of dwelling in the grief. The festival that followed the death of a Queen always began with the coronation of the Replacement, followed by four days of celebration, and the funeral on the last day. 

The morning of the coronation found Catalina and Anne alone in the older’s chambers. They had spent the last few days in preparation, consulting with the Council and finalizing legalities and ceremonial tidbits that they needed to know for their crowning. Now, they just needed to wait. 

“Are you nervous?” Anne spoke up from her place sprawled out on the bed. Catalina looked up from her book and tilted her head, thinking for a moment.

“A little. I’m ready, and I feel as prepared as I’ll ever be to be Queen, but I don’t like all the fuss.” 

“Yeah, me neither.” Anne paused for a moment. “I wish...”

“You wish what?” Catalina questioned softly when the younger girl trailed off.

“I just wish that there was someone here who had been through this before to help us out. I mean, I have you, and we have the Council, but there is no one alive who has been crowned Queen of Espoir. No one to tell us about her experience and how she got through it. I just wish that we weren’t so alone.”

“Me too, love.” Catalina stood from her chair, setting her book down and walking over to bed in order to lay next to Anne.

“At least we have each other.” Anne smiled, curling up against the older girl. Catalina sighed and draped an arm over her. 

“Yes. And soon enough, there will be four more of us.” 

\---

The coronation went rather smoothly, especially considering it was impossible to follow the usual traditions. With no Queen to crown Catalina and Anne, it fell upon the Council, and the four women were notorious for preferring to stay out of the spotlight. 

Catalina was first, and the moment she stepped into the throne room, a hush fell over the crowd, all in awe of the sheer power the woman. Her eyes remained trained on the Council ahead of her, who stood on the raised stage where the six thrones sat, ignoring the people around her. Powerful music echoed from the balcony above the people, where the band sat. When the Replacement reached the other end of the room, she paused before the steps and kneeled on the rug, head down respectfully. 

Joan and Maggie smiled warmly at her as Maria and Bessie stepped down on either side of her, each grabbing an arm and raising her to her feet. The two led her in front of Elizabeth’s old throne, the woman’s crown sitting on the padded seat. 

As the Council returned to their former position, the music began to play again and Anne appeared in the doorway.

Anne captivated the crowd just as quickly as her predecessor, although for different reasons. She also had a confident aura, but she took a moment to look out at the people, a friendly smile playing on her face. She also lacked the unwavering attitude of Catalina. Her anxiety and nerves were well hidden, but still evident to anyone who knew her. Still, that didn’t detract from her queenly image. Her brave demeanor, in the face of fear, gave her a different kind of quality that would contribute greatly to the two women’s partnership.

Like Catalina, when Anne reached the Council she kneeled. This time, Joan and Maggie brought her to Margaret’s throne, a few chairs down from Catalina. 

The remaining Council walked over to Catalina, Maria stepping behind her to grab the crown and Bessie at the Replacement’s side. Joan and Maggie mirrored their positions with Anne, Joan bringing the crown to stand behind the woman. 

The music came to a stop as Joan and Maria raised the throne dramatically above their heads, slowly, gently, bringing them forward above their respective woman’s head.

“With the power vested in me by Queen Margaret Camded, on her deathbed, I proclaim Catalina de Aragon and Anne Boleyn, rightful Queens of Espoir” Maggie’s voice boomed over the throne room.

A moment passed, before both crowns simultaneously lowered, and suddenly, there were two Queens where they had been none. The first step in moving forward.

\---

“My Queens” Jane curtsied deeply when Anne and Catalina entered the former’s chambers. The Queens, still unused to the title, despite being greeted like that at least a hundred times in the past hour, smiled back at the girl, albeit a bit awkwardly.

“Jane. We missed you at the party.” Anne walked towards the couch in the corner, sinking into it, quite exhausted.

“I attended the coronation.” Jane pointed out, a little nervous. Catalina shook her head, sitting next to her fellow Queen and slipping off her shoes.

“No, we know, love. We’re not mad.”

“Oh. Well... I had to come back to prepare your chambers.” The maid stood awkwardly by the bed, fidgeting with her hands and looking between the Queens. “Although, I’m sure you both want some time alone, after... yeah. I’ll just go.” She started towards the door, but Catalina quickly stopped her.

“Actually, if you have time, Anne and I were wondering if we could talk to you.”

Jane looked back at them, fear evident in her features.

“You’re not in trouble. Here, come sit down.” Anne stood up to pull the desk chair from its place against the wall across the room, setting it down facing the couch, then reclaimed her seat. Jane raised her eyebrows in surprise, but followed her request, perching on the edge of the chair, as if ready to take flight. 

“We were just wondering...” Anne trailed off, then looked to Catalina for support.

“We were thinking, that with the sudden lack of Queens-”

“Not that you were a last minute choice-”

“No, of course not. But unfortunately, we don’t have much time to prepare. Us or you.”

“And no pressure.”

“Yeah, of course. You don’t have to accept.

“We just feel that you would be good-”

“Great, actually.”

“Yes, great. And-”

“Sorry, sorry.” Jane interrupted the rambling, and both Anne and Catalina immediately stopped talking to look at her. “Sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt. I just... I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Right, sorry.” Anne chuckled nervously, but still didn’t explain further.

“What we meant to say was-”

“Still mean to say, of course-”

“Right, I...” Catalina trailed off when she was met with Jane’s exasperated gaze. 

“Would you like to be a Queen?”

Catalina gave Anne a grateful smile as she broke the awkward silence, then both women looked expectantly back at Jane, who just blinked.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I’ve heard you right.”

“Queen. Like... crown, ruling a kingdom, all that.” Anne gestured vaguely into the air. 

“Right, but me?” Jane gawked at them. Catalina smiled and nodded.

“Of course. Who else? We’ve thought about it for a long time, and we agree. The Council as well, though technically we do not need their approval."

Jane just continued to stare at them in shock. Simultaneously, the Queens realized that they may have put too much pressure on the girl and quickly backpedaled.

“Jane, you don’t have to accept. We understand that some people don’t want the pressure of being Queen. That’s perfectly alright.” Catalina reached a gentle hand out, laying it on the maid’s knee. Jane looked down slowly and stared at the hand. The Queen, worried that she had once again crossed some sort of boundary, immediately pulled back.

“I’m sorry, dear. We believe that you have all the makings of an amazing Queen, and I feel that the past Cohort did as well, but you can say no. We won’t be mad. Don’t accept this burden because you feel you must.”

“Catalina is right, Jane. We will understand.” 

The two fell silent, waiting patiently for Jane to gather her thoughts. Perhaps five minutes passed before Jane looked up again.

“I’m honored. Really, don’t get me wrong. I’m glad you think I can be trusted enough to help lead this country. But I need some time to think about it. Would that be alright?” 

“Oh, of course. I would say take all the time you need, but, you know.” Anne shrugged.

“Thank you so much. I’ll return in the morning with an answer?” Jane stood, hesitated, looking between the two Queens, then quickly slid the chair back across the room. 

“That would be perfect. Although, I do hope you get some sleep tonight.” Catalina stood as well.

“Of course. Thank you, my Queens. I truly am honored.”

“Call us by our names, Jane. Even if you decline, I feel as if this is the least we can do for your consideration.”

“Right. Well, thank you Anne and Catalina. Goodnight” Jane’s tone was genuine, and she smiled fondly at them before dipping into a slight curtsey.

“Goodnight, Jane” The Queens chorused as the maid slipped from the room.

“Well that was fairly easy” Anne smirked from the couch. Catalina looked back at her and rolled her eyes.

“She hasn’t agreed yet.” 

“Still. Although, I can’t imagine that the remaining three-”

“Or four.”

“Will be as simple.” Anne ignored the interruption, sighing softly.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?” The younger girl teased. Catalina chuckled and sat back down,

“And as much as I know that the palace staff are amazing, none of them give me the same... feeling as Jane. I think I speak for you too, when I say that I knew from the very moment I learned that I needed to find Replacement, that Jane was my first choice.”

“You do. But, unfortunately, it seems as if we will have to venture a little farther from the palace for the rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am struggling a little with this fic, for a few reasons, so I apologise for the shorter chapters. I've never written something with such a large overarching plot (Henry), so he might be sidelined for a little while we get the rest of the Queens up in here. 
> 
> Please bear with me as I venture outside my comfort zone, and please, please give me feedback so I know that this still makes some semblance of logical sense lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Catalina’s insistence, Jane barely slept that night. The Queen’s offer had completely blindsided her, and she had absolutely no idea what she was going to do. 

In all twenty (nearly twenty-one, she reminded herself) years of her life, Jane had never imagined she would be Queen. In Espoir, every woman could hypothetically claim the title, but it had never been something she wanted to do. Some girls worked their whole lives to become Queen, while others saw it as an impossible, childhood dream. Jane, on the other hand, never even considered it as a possibility. 

Her dream, like her mother before her, and her mother’s mother, and so on and so forth, had been to start a family. Unfortunately for her, the only man that Jane ever dated turned out to be an abusive asshat who literally just wanted her to produce a son. 

It had taken Jane almost a year to work up the nerve to approach her parents and ask for their assistance getting out of the relationship. The two had met through her parents, as they tried to build a bright future for their daughter. The man was the son of a rich, prominent man in the community, so when Jane finally did ask to call off the engagement, her parents felt it would be best, for her safety, to send her away to the palace.

That was almost two years ago, and now Jane had become quite comfortable in her new home. She still wanted a family and children, especially children, but she knew that she had plenty of time, especially without the pressure to be married that came when one was unemployed. This job gave her a steady income, a place to live, and people to support her. Becoming Queen would mean that she kept all of these things, but that she gained immense responsibility and lost the freedom that she had now. 

Millions of thoughts just like this bounced around Jane’s head, fighting for control. In just a matter of hours, she decided to accept the offer, but then soon remembered a hundred reasons why that was a terrible idea and decided to decline the offer, only for the pattern to repeat itself. 

Jane lost track of how long she had been lying in bed, eyes closed and thoughts racing, until the sun began to shine through her window and she realized that she must have fallen asleep without coming to a conclusion. 

Running a hand over her face and sighing, Jane dragged herself out of bed and pulled herself upright. She was utterly exhausted, and had no idea what she was going to say to the Queens, but she had to get to work. 

Unfortunately, her first stop was Catalina’s chambers, and Jane knew from experience that the Queen would already be awake. That gave her exactly no time to prepare herself, but she mustn't be late. If she declined the offer, she didn’t want to lose her job. 

Just as she expected, Catalina was awake and upright, reading her Bible, when she entered. The Queen looked up and smiled politely at the maid, then returned to her reading, obviously trying to not look too expectant. Jane took a deep breath and went ahead on her chores, but stayed aware of Catalina’s gaze on her back, even if she seemed engrossed in her book whenever she turned to look.

It only took ten minutes, however, before Jane grew tired of the tension in the room and spoke.

“Okay, this is really awkward. I know you want to know my answer, but honestly I still don’t know.” 

Catalina, only a little shocked at the outburst, just closed the Bible and set it aside, looking up at Jane and waiting patiently.

“I was up for so long last night going back and forth and I fell asleep before I could get an answer, but I don’t want to delay this any longer.” Jane took a few steps forward so she was standing at the foot of the Queen’s bed. “I’m really sorry, but I don’t think I want to be Queen. I’m content with my life now. I really do appreciate the offer, and I feel bad because I know hundreds of girls would kill to be in my position, but I have to respectfully decline.” 

Catalina looked down at her hands for a moment, processing the information, before returning her gaze to Jane.

“Thank you for considering it, Jane. I understand completely, and I am so glad that you did what was best for you.” The Queen stood and walked over to Jane, who bit her lip nervously. “You are a phenomenal person, and I’m so glad that I will get to work with you in the future, in whatever way possible. I will tell Anne. You should take the rest of the day off, catch up on sleep from last night.” 

Jane smiled gratefully, anxiety dying down a little at the Queen’s genuine tone. She was quite tired, and this short conversation had drained any energy she had left. Besides, no one could get made at her for taking a break if it was the Queen’s idea. 

“Thank you, my Queen.” Jane curtsied and started towards the door. Before she could leave the room, however, Catalina spoke again.

“It's Catalina, Jane, you know this.” 

“Right” Jane stopped and turned around. “Thank you Catalina.”

“It's the least I could do. Sleep well.”

\---

Catalina kept her promise, and explained the conversation she had had with Jane to Anne later that morning, when the two met in their private dining hall for breakfast. Anne nodded along, a little disappointed, but she understood. That would make their jobs a little bit harder, but what was one more girl? There were thousands of girls in Espoir. It couldn’t be that hard.

After breakfast, the first day of celebration officially began, and all in all, it went rather well. Catalina and Anne were expected to make several public appearances, including a speech from each of them and some more trivial ceremonial things, but after lunch, they were released to celebrate in their own way. 

With this new freedom, the two Queens decided to try and escape the crowd of people in the palace, instead venturing out towards the gardens. It was a beautiful day out, and Anne was almost surprised at how few people were out there, but then again, there was a massive party going on inside. 

Of course, there were a few others who had every desire to escape the attention and chaos in the palace. The Council, specifically, had also managed to sneak out and were lounging around on the terrace. It felt nice, to be able to laugh and be happy again, after the stress of the past few weeks. Maggie and Bessie were sitting on chairs, drinking some sort of beverage that none of them bothered to identify, while Joan and Maria sat on the floor, dresses pooled around them, leaning against the wall. All four were chatting lightheartedly, enjoying themselves greatly.

The Queens spotted them quickly, of course they did, and gave them a small wave and polite smile as they passed, walking towards the fountain, which the Council all returned happily. The two girls sat down on the fountain, glad to rest their feet, and fell into easy conversation. 

Soon, their polite dialogue turned to light teasing, and it took one splash from Anne for the two to fall into a water fight, oblivious of the confused stares from gardeners and other witnesses. The Council, on the other hand, looked on with great amusement, incredibly relieved that the girls were enjoying themselves and not breaking under the pressure of being Queen. Because after all, that’s just what they were. Girls. Young women in a stressful world, with so much waiting for them in the future, good and bad.

\---

The next two days of festivities went by in a very similar fashion. Formal appearances in the morning and personal festivities in the afternoon. The second day, the two went horseback riding in the nearby woods, not returning into long after dark. The third, they retreated to Catalina’s chambers, intent on taking a break. 

The fourth day also started out normally. By now, the Queens were growing quite tired of all the formalities, but they were almost done, so they participated willingly, and with very little complaining, although the Council begged to differ on that one. It was after lunch, however, when everything took a turn for the worse.

“We have a problem.”

Anne looked up from her book to see the Council standing in front of her, all four looking rather panicked.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Catalina stood up from the couch, staring at the women in concern. Joan and Bessie exchanged a look and sighed, while Maria gestured for the Queen to sit back down. The four then pulled up chairs from around the table, which sat in the middle of the Queen’s personal dining chambers, where the two hadn’t been bothered to leave after lunch.

“As you know, we sent out a group to fetch the former Queens’ bodies for the funeral tomorrow.” Maggie started. Catalina and Anne just watched her in rapt attention. 

“They were supposed to return yesterday, but we didn’t think anything of it. At least not until they returned just a minute ago. And they didn't have good news.” Joan shook her head, voice shaking. The Queens looked at each other nervously, but stayed silently, waiting for them to finish.

“They couldn’t get into Haine.” Bessie explained. “When they reached the border, they were met by soldiers. They tried to go around and to reason with them, but apparently, citizens of Espoir are no longer allowed into the county.”

“What?! Why?” Anne asked, trying very hard not to explode in anticipation as none of the Council answered right away.

“The reports we received of the Queens’ deaths were inaccurate. They are, in fact, dead, but they were not involved in a ‘tragic accident’ like first believed.” 

“According to the soldiers, the Queens’ party attacked innocent women of Haine, and the men of the village fought back, killing them.”

“They wouldn’t. They would never.” Catalina exclaimed. Joan raised her hands placatingly, nodding.

“No, of course not.”

“We think they were ambushed, and then the blame was put on them. Honestly, we should have expected something like this. Our treaty with Henry has always been flimsy at best. At worst, a way for him to keep us silent for the atrocities that he commits. But, according to the men at the border, we broke our end of the deal, and...” The woman hesitated, looking at her friends, who just nodded grimly, so Maria continued.

“Henry has declared war on Espoir.” 

Catalina and Anne gasped softly, reaching out to clutch each other’s hands. Espoir was ill-prepared for war in any circumstances, but they were down four Queens and the country was already in unrest at all the uncertainty of the future of the kingdom. Plus, Haine was one of the most powerful kingdoms in the area. A war with them without all Six Queens to lead the country would be devastating, 

“What do we need to do?” Anne asked, looking from one woman to the other.

“We will prepare our army, as well as notify the people and prepare them for any impending attack. Our border with Haine is quite small, as you probably know, so hopefully we will be able to hold off their attacks before they reach any villages, but we should be prepared. We are also going to send messengers to neighboring kingdoms, asking for assistance.” Maria explained.

“We can take care of all that, though.” Bessie stood, looking pointedly at the Queens. “You two need to find four more Queens. Fast.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter, and not much action, but that is coming, don't you worry.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I'll do it.”

Catalina and Anne turned around simultaneously to identify the new voice. The older Queen was still holding her bag in her hands, caught in the middle of packing for the long journey that lay ahead of them. Neither of them had slept that night, and it was a surprise to find someone else awake at this hour.

“What?” Anne asked, looking at Jane, who was standing in the middle of the room, looking both confident and terrified.

“I’ve changed my mind. I’ll do it. I’ll become Queen.” The resolution in her voice grew with each new statement. The Queens looked at each other for a moment in concern before looking back at the maid.

“Jane...” Anne started

“You shouldn’t accept just because of the war.” Catalina set her bag down and approached the younger woman. Jane just shook her head.

“I’m not. I declined because I wasn’t sure that this was the way I could live my best life, make the most change in the world, but the news about Henry reminded me that this was the best way I could do that.”

“Are you sure, love?” Anne asked, studying the other girl. Jane hesitated for just a moment before nodding decidedly. 

“Espoir needs Queens. If you believe that I would be able to fulfill that need, I am more than willing to oblige.”

“Alright. That’s great.” Catalina smiled, not eager to say anything that might make the maid change her mind. “I’ll notify the Council and they will make a formal announcement later today. For now, go pack your bags.”

“Wait, what?” Jane questioned, slightly startled.

“We are leaving just after breakfast. Traveling throughout the kingdom to find the remaining Queens. Unfortunately, we will have to wait to crown you until we return. Until then, I’ll have someone make you up some official papers to identify you as a Replacement” Catalina’s business-like tone had returned, a clear sign of the seriousness of the situation. Jane, unsure of what to say, just nodded and left the room to do as told. 

\---

“Need any help?” 

Anne stuck her head into Jane’s chambers, watching the Replacement as she rummaged through her wardrobe, throwing a few dresses into the bag that a maid had provided for her. Jane glanced over her shoulder, spotted the Queen, and smiled.

“No thank you, I’m alright.”

“Okay. Would you mind if I kept you company, though? I finished packing ages ago, and Catalina kicked me out of her room so she could, and I quote, ‘finish packing without being watched like a hawk’.” Anne chuckled. At Jane’s nod, the Queen plopped down on the bed, leaning back against the bedpost.

The room was silent for a while, Jane packing and Anne watching her lazily. It was only after the Replacement finished packing did she speak again to the Queen.

“Will it always be this intense?”

“What do you mean?” Anne shifted closer to the smaller woman as she sat on the bed, looking at her curiously.

“I’ve been a Replacement for barely an hour and I’m already packing to go pick out Queens. But I guess you’re kind of in the same boat.” Jane looked down at her lap, picking at her nails.

“Oh, yeah, this is insane. I’ve only been a Replacement for a few months, and Queen for a few days. I won’t say that it will not always be intense, because I have no idea, but I think we have to just go one step at a time.” Anne said, expression thoughtful.

“Did I make the right choice?”

Her voice was so quiet that it took Anne a moment to register what she had said.

“I don’t know, love. But we have to accept that, and do our best anyway.”

\---

Just as described, the two Queens and the Replacement left on horseback shortly after sunrise. They lacked the usual regalia that would accompany a party such as themselves, as was traditional for Queens traveling the kingdom for non-political matters. In fact, they didn’t even bring their crowns, instead opting to leave them behind, placed ceremonially on their thrones. 

They were accompanied by two guards, dressed down and with little weapons. One man rode in the front, followed by all three women who rode astride, with a female guard riding behind. 

At first, the ride was dreadfully silent. Everyone was all too aware of what happened the last time Queens ventured outside of palace walls, and how crucial this journey was to the future of Espoir. 

Eventually, though, the three women began a light conversation. And, to everyone’s surprise (including herself), it was Jane who spoke first.

“So where exactly are we going?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot we didn’t tell you.” 

“Rothane. I have family there, and there are a couple young girls that I feel would make good candidates.” Anne explained. 

“Isn’t Rothane on the other side of the country?” Jane asked, furrowing her brow. Admittedly, she didn’t know much about Espoir’s geography, but Rothane was famous for a couple things. One, being significantly less developed than the rest of the country, and two, being incredibly difficult to get to through the mountains. 

“Yes. Which is why we are planning on stopping in a few other towns on the way. But that is our end destination. And with the route we are taking, we will be able to go through most of the major towns by the time we return to the palace.” 

“The mountains might prove difficult, but it will also allow us to see some of the more isolated parts of the country.” Anne added. 

“My Queens, I hate to interrupt, but we are approaching Martaine.” Alex, the one leading the pack, spoke up, glancing over his shoulder.

Martaine was a bust, as were the next two villages that they passed. They were all fairly small villages, mostly made up of farmers and poor merchants. The Queens mingled around the main square for a few hours at each town, and usually they would try to spend a day at each town, but they obviously didn’t have that kind of time. Instead, they tried to introduce themselves to as many young women as possible (while, of course, trying to disguise the fact that that was what they were doing. For the sake of their trip, they were a band of travelers from the city that housed the palace, Amitie, on route to visit Anne’s relatives. That part was true, after all.)

Unfortunately, they found no women that immediately caught their eye and had to leave. After, of course, doing a little shopping at local merchant stands or a bite to eat at an inn. Jane, who suddenly possessed much more money than she ever had before, mostly just watched and struck up polite conversations with the locals. Catalina, who had always been a part of higher society, loved every chance she got to interact with people different than her. Anne just appreciated the similarities to her old life. 

After their third town, they were growing tired and a little disheartened at the lack of success. Not to mention the fact that they had just entered the mountain range that spanned the entire width of Espoir and took almost a full day’s ride to cross. 

So, when Lucy (the female guard) announced that they were approaching their final village of the day, as dusk grew closer, the Queens were relieved. The past few hours of the trip had been grueling, but, luckily, there was a very small village right on their route, and they planned on staying in their inn for the night. 

Fatiga was much smaller than the Queens (and Jane, of course, but they usually just grouped her in with them, for simplicity's sake) had expected, as they rounded the corner and the town came into view. The main square consisted of just an inn, a church, and a few merchant stands, closed for the night. Houses were few and far between, scattered up into the mountains around them, fields of cattle and sheep taking up most of the space. 

The party of five rode up to the front of the inn, dismounted, and tied up their horses. Trying their best not to look out of place, they entered the inn and looked around.

The first thing the Queens noticed was the utter lack of people. The tables, while still fairly dirty, meaning that this place was frequented by people looking for a good meal, were empty. The second thing they noticed, though, was the woman behind the bar, and the complete lack of male presence in the room. Not that it was completely unheard of for a woman to own an inn, because that was what Espoir was all about, but the farther East you got from Amitie (and the closer to Rothane), it was expected for things to be a little less progressive. 

“Hello. We would like to have a few rooms for the night, if you have them.” Catalina approached the back of the inn, and the woman looked up from the mug she had been cleaning.

“Welcome. We have a few rooms, yes. How many?” 

The woman had an air of confidence similar to the eldest Queen, Anne noted, but was also more rugged, probably from growing up in the mountains instead of the palace like Catalina. 

“Two beds per room?” Anne asked.

“Yes ma’am.” She nodded, although the title sounded less polite and more playful than usual, while still maintaining a professional air. 

“Then three, please.” 

“Of course. I can show you to your rooms now, but you all look like you could use a nice meal. Come back down when you're settled, and I’ll have something prepared.” The innkeeper walked around the counter, smiling warmly at the group. 

“That would be perfect, thank you so much...” Jane trailed off, tilting her head in question. 

“Anna. Pleased to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized while writing this that I know jack-crap about 1500s Europe, so instead I'm just going to make stuff up. This is an AU, after all, and I can do anything I want lol. If there are any time period innacuracies like anachronisms or whatever, I'm very sorry but I'm not going to change it. Creative liberties and all that. Anyways.......
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Anna, of course, kept her promise, and when the five returned downstairs, they were greeted by a well-cooked meal, too large to feasibly be cooked by one woman in the short time they were gone, but obviously the product of just that. 

On top of that, the food was also incredibly delicious. The innkeeper just smiled shyly and nodded when Anne pointed that out, but none of them pushed the issue, too intent on eating. 

Anna had politely requested to join them, explaining that she had yet to eat dinner after the large rush of people that had been there shortly before the party had arrived. (She didn’t mention that she was also incredibly intrigued by the odd group of travelers and wanted to strike up conversation. But that was definitely a large aspect of her request.)

“So you said you’re from Amitie?” The innkeeper asked casually, setting down her cup to glance across the table at Catalina. The older woman nodded, patting her chin with the cloth provided and pushing away her plate, having just finished the meal. 

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“So were you able to go to the coronation? That was a few days ago, right?”

Jane stopped chewing in the effort to conceal the awkward smile that was threatening to appear. Anne, less successful, gave Catalina a knowing look, eyes glimmering playfully. The other Queen just glared at her sharply, before composing herself to answer. Lucy and Alex calmly continued eating, accustomed to questions like this, and slightly amused at the Queen’s reactions.

“Uh, yes, yes we did.” 

“That must have been exciting. We haven’t heard much about the new Queens since our town is so isolated, but whoever they are, they must be so brave.” 

The completely oblivious look on Anna’s face was sending Anne, and she had to fake a cough to cover up the impending laughter. Catalina’s smile grew a little less forced, and she nodded cheerfully. 

“I’m sure they’re glad you think so.”

Anna tilted her head in confusion at this, staring at the woman.

“How would they know what I was thinking?”

This time, Anne failed to stop herself and let loose a very unladylike snort. Lucy elbowed her in the ribs, but couldn’t stop a smile from forming on her face either.

“Uhhhhh...” Catalina looked to Jane for help, but the girl just shook her head. “They don't. Obviously. I was just saying, like, if they did- I mean, I’m sure they would appreciate the sentiment. Not that I know what they are thinking. Of course. That’s ridiculous. I was just-”

This time it was Catalina’s turn to receive a sharp kick to her leg from Lucy, who was now fighting back a laugh as her gaze remained fixed pointedly on her plate.

Anna glanced from one woman (and Alex) to the other, still quite confused, but after a moment, just nodded in acceptance.

“Alright, fair enough, I suppose.”

“Yes.” Catalina nodded decidedly. 

“Yes.” Anna echoed. “Anyway.... I was going to ask- Did you see them? The Queens, I mean. I heard they are probably out looking for the rest of the Six right now. Are the rumors true? That they travel in disguise. I bet I wouldn’t even know it if they walked into my inn right now!” 

Anna seemed very excited at this prospect, but she was met by shocked stares from her guests. Her energy dimmed at this, and she rushed to correct an assumed error.

“I’m sorry, did I say something ill? I apologize, whatever it-”

“No, no” Anne interrupted. “Nothing like that. You’re perfectly alright. I just- We just- Um, we just were-” The Queen stammered, looking around for some assistance.

Luckily for her, a knock on the door interrupted her would-be (probably horrible) explanation that was bound to make things more awkward.

“I’m so sorry, I should get that. Only one person knocks on my door.” Anne smiled, obviously fond of whoever that person was. The innkeeper stood and pushed in her chair, nodding politely to her guests.

“Well, that was lucky, wasn’t it?” Lucy hissed under her breath, looking amusedly at Anne.

“Oh hush, you.” The Queen shot back, chuckling.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet William, my younger brother. Will, this is Catherine, Anne, Alex-” 

Anna had returned to the table with another man, who bore striking resemblance to the innkeeper. Though, he drastically lacked her enthusiasm. 

“Anna, I don’t mean to be rude to your guests,” William interrupted, giving the table a polite nodd, “but I really need to talk to you. Privately.”

The man’s serious tone obviously concerned Anna, and she nodded, gesturing for him to go ahead into the room behind the counter.

“I apologize, I should talk to him. Just... leave everything behind and I’ll clean up later. It was a pleasure speaking to you, and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“No problem, sweetheart, do what you need to.” Catalina smiled warmly at her, and Anna gave a thankful nod, before following her brother into the kitchen.

\---

“I’d say we handled that rather well, don’t you?” Anne joked when they all returned to Catalina’s room, which had been dubbed the unofficial meeting spot. She and the eldest Queen were sitting on the bed, with Jane in the armchair, Lucy and Alex both perched on the desk. 

“I’m not so sure about that.” Lucy smirked. “It was quite amusing, though.”

“You know, you could have helped us out.” Catalina shot back, but her smile betrayed her.

“That’s not my duty, my Queen.” The soldier quirked an eyebrow playfully, and the Queen rolled her eyes. 

“Besides,” Alex chimed in “You all need the practice.” 

“Do you think she’s suspicious?” Jane asked. 

“Nah” Anne drawled, flopping back onto the bed dramatically. “We’re too good.”

“Speaking of... what did you three think of Anna?” Lucy questioned pointedly. 

“What do you mean?” Catalina feigned confusion, tilting her head. 

“Oh nothing.” She smiled. “Just that she’s the first woman you all seemed to click with on this trip.”

“Luce, it sounds like you are trying to set us up on a date.” Anne laughed. Lucy raised her hands in mock surrender. 

“Fine, fine. It’s not my place, anyway. I was just saying... she seems nice. And smart. And she runs her own business, so you know that she is responsible.”

“No, Anne’s right. You sound like a mother pointing out the mayor’s son to her daughter.” Jane laughed.

“I really don’t know, Lucy. I feel so uncomfortable making these judgments so quickly.” Catalina sighed, and suddenly the mood of the room shifted. “If we get it wrong, and she turns out to be a terrible person, that could mean the end of Espoir.”

\---

It didn’t take long for everyone to return to their room’s and fall asleep. They were all exhausted from their trip, and while the three Queens had a big decision on their minds, they decided to put discussing it further off until morning. Unfortunately, this decision was forced to come sooner than they expected.

“I figured you out.”

Anna greeted the Queens at the bottom of the steps as they came down for breakfast, blocking their path.

“What?” Catalina looked from the innkeeper to the women beside her, playing dumb.

“I can’t believe I missed it earlier. Three young women traveling from Amitie, with two others who are clearly serving them. Your reactions to the discussion early. The timing of this trip. Although, I was a little confused that there were three of you, but I still figured you out.”

The three were shocked at how betrayed the innkeeper sounded. So much so, that Anne fell for her trick.

“Anna, I’m sorry, you have to understand. We can’t tell anyone.” 

“If anyone got wind that the Queens were traveling the countryside, it could be disastrous.” Jane tried to explain. Anna, on the other hand, immediately shifted personality and stepped aside.

“Oh, thank God.”

“Wait, what?” Catalina finished descending the steps and turned to look at the other woman.

“I wasn’t completely sure. This would have been SO awkward if I was wrong.” Anna chuckled, and then casually walked behind the counter. 

“What?” Anne followed after her, instead sitting on the stool on the other side.

“I had my suspicions, and I thought that tricking you into admitting it would be the easiest way.” Anna laughed, but when the Queens continued to stare at her in shock (something that was happening a lot lately, she noted), the innkeeper quickly backpedaled, afraid she had stepped out of line.

“I’m so sorry, I know I’m not supposed to know. Please don’t be mad and have me, like, beheaded or something.” 

“Oh, we don’t do that kind of thing.” Jane laughed nervously, joining her fellow Queens across from Anna.

“Oh. Good.” 

“We aren’t mad. Just surprised.” Catalina said gently.

“Well, you really weren’t that subtle. I had a lot of time to think last night after talking to my brother, so... yeah.”

“Speaking of, and I don’t mean to intrude, but is he alright?” Anne asked. The two other women nodded in agreement, looking at Anna questioningly.

“Ah. Well, he lost his job, but he’ll be alright. Thank you for your concern.”

“Oh, dear. That’s unfortunate.” 

“Yes. But his boss was a... how do I put it...?”

“An asshole?” Anne supplied, smirking.

“Yes. That. And I told him that he can always help me out around here in return for lodgings, so it’s all settled. Although...” Anna trailed off.

“Although?” Catalina asked sympathetically.

“Nothing. This place is great, and all, but I just barely support myself. It’s nothing to worry yourself about, though. I’m sure you have more pressing problems.” Anna smiled awkwardly, suddenly very interested in the wood on the countertop. 

“Actually,” Jane said, smiling slightly “I feel like I have a solution that could solve both our problems. If you’re willing, of course.” The woman looked to the Queens, who both gave her reassuring nods, and then continued.

\---

Shortly after lunch, a party of six left from Fatiga. Anna had accepted the offer without so much as blinking, to the great surprise of the other Queens (again, an increasingly common occurrence). She did, of course, check with William, but with his blessing and assurance that he would write often and keep the inn up and running, she simply packed her few possessions and introduced the other Queens to her beloved horse, ready and eager to join them on the journey.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to the Queens, this would, by far, be the easiest part of their trip. The next two women would turn out to be incredibly difficult to find, and even harder to convince.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortfiller chapter, sorry, but hopefully the last one for a while.

“So it was an assasination. That’s... cool.” Anna chuckled softly, and then, realizing what she said, corrected quickly. “Not cool. Really, really not cool. Bad. I meant bad.”

“No, we understand. It was a surprise to us as well. Which, by the way, is why it is yet to be common knowledge. We spread the news about an impending war, but the reasons behind it are not to be shared with the general public, understand?” Catalina looked pointedly at the younger woman, who nodded seriously.

“Yeah, I understand. My lips are sealed.”

“I must say, Anna, you are handling this much better than I did.” Jane spoke up from behind the other women, where she and Anne rode side by side while Catalina and Anna followed Alex closely.

“Really? How long have you been a Queen?” 

“Oh, I’m still a Replacement, technically. And I agreed yesterday.”

“Oh my,” Anna muttered. “This really is moving fast, then, isn’t it?”

“We’re trying not to think about it. But, yes. Originally, the plan was to have found the rest of the Queens by the end of the year, but with the war, the Council wants to hold the final coronation within two weeks,” Catalina explained, expression grim. 

“Forgive me, I must admit I’ve never traveled very far out of Fatiga, so I need to ask- How long will it take us to get back to the palace?”

“At our current pace, a week. After we get through the mountains, it is another day’s ride to Rothane. From there, we have to cross the Rock River, and then back into the mountains. That should take another two days. We are planning on taking a fairy roundabout way back to Amitie, in order to visit as many of the larger towns as possible. Of course, that does not take into account any time we might spend in those towns searching.” 

Catalina sighed, slowing her horse so she could hold a more comfortable conversation with the women behind her.

“The bottom line is, we have to focus. I feel so terrible that you and Jane have to spend your first days as Replacements with all of this responsibility, so Anne and I will try and take the lead, but you deserve to know what we’re up against.”

“I trust you. If this is what we have to do to stop Henry, then I’m more than able to do my part.”

“Good.”

The six riders became silent after this, all lost in thought. The immense importance that this journey had for the future of Espoir was not lost on them, and every single one could feel the weight of the country on their shoulders, some more than others. 

For the longest time, the only sound was the clop of horses’ hooves and the distant lowing of cattle as they grazed on the mountains. Sometimes, when they reached a peak, they could see a lone farm house in the distance, but beyond that, there was no sign of any other human dwelling. For everyone but Anna, this was a new experience, and this was the fact that finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

“So you’ve never left the mountains?” Anne questioned, bewildered. 

“Not since I can remember. My parents brought me and my brother to Acaba to visit relatives once when we were younger, but after they died, I’ve never had a reason to. They left me the inn and I was content there.”

“When did they die?” Jane questioned gently.

“Oh, it's been years. My mom was sick even before William was born, and it didn’t take long for it to take her. My father took care of us until the same sickness took him. Believe it or not, Fatiga was much larger until we became famous for the unnatural amount of deaths from the Disease.”

“Oh, I heard about that,” Catalina said, “Well, not Fatiga specifically. But about the increase of the Disease in the mountains.”

“Yes” Anna looked very uncomfortable all of the sudden, but luckily Anne noticed and quickly changed the subject.

“So, you’ve run that inn ever since? That’s amazing.”

“Oh, yeah. I was almost of age, and my father wanted me to find a husband, but I chose to support myself instead. William was in my care for a few years, but he recently became of age and got a job,” Anna spoke animatedly once again, grateful for Anne’s question. “And then you all showed up, and he got kicked off the farm, so here I am.” 

“Fascinating.” Catalina sounded genuine as she watched Anna curiously. 

“I’m not so sure about that. Quite boring, actually.” The Replacement looked a little embarrassed as she avoided the Queen’s gaze. “If that’s fascinating, I can’t imagine how boring your lives must have been.”

The conversation carried on like this for a long time, with both Jane and Anne sharing a little about their lives before the palace. Both Catalina and Anna listened with rapt attention, the former knowing some of it, but with some things coming as quite the surprise. Especially the fact that Anne had never actually been to Rothane before. 

“I didn’t mention that before?” Anne furrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember their previous conversions about the town. Catalina simply shook her head in confusion.

“I thought I had already explained. I have a lot of family there, mostly the Howards I think, but I’ve never met them. My parents always said that Rothane was a dirty hellhole of a town, and that most of my family there were just as corrupt as the city itself. After they died, Mary and I never had a reason to visit. So we didn’t.”

“So we are going to Rothane to visit family you have never met before, who are probably rotten people, on the off-chance that one of them will make a good Queen?” Catalina questioned, raising an eyebrow dramatically.

“Yes, exactly, glad you understand.” 

Despite this new information, their route did not change. This way, it would be easier to disguise their identities from the public. Plus, it wasn’t like the Howards were the only family in Rothane. And Anne expressed a desire to finally meet the people she had heard so much about. So, two Queens, two Replacements, and two guards continued the long trek through the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty's up next!!! Wooh!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Rothane was exactly how the rumors described it. After the decay of the mining industry, the town was left in economic despair. While this left most of the citizens in poverty, there were a select few who had inherited wealth from old mine executives. These families tended to be greedy and corrupt, leaving Rothane as the perfect recipe for disaster. 

The Howards were one such family. The first few hours that the Queen spent in the city told them that much.

“We were actually wondering where we could find the Howards,” Catalina remarked casually to one shopkeeper as they explored the main market. The group had arrived in Rothane much earlier than expected after leaving Acaba early that morning, so instead of going straight to the inn, they were trying to get a headstart on socializing.

“Oh really? I can’t think of a single reason why you would want to find that lot. Rotten to the core, all of them.” The shopkeeper shook his head grimly.

“They’re family,” Anne explained, trying to contain a grimace. 

“I’m very sorry to hear that.” The man chuckled. “Edmund owns the forge, and Agnus, his step-mother, runs the girl’s school next door. They are both a little ways past the town square. Shouldn’t be that too difficult to find. Up that way.” He pointed over the women’s shoulders, leading down a small alley that faded into black. Catalina followed his finger and nodded, smiling gratefully, if not a little bit tense.

“Thank you so much. We appreciate it.”

The Queen set off down the alley, with the other five quickly in tow. All six seemed wary of the murky side street, and kept glancing over their shoulder, but Catalina did not slow, so neither did they. 

They found the described buildings exactly where the shopkeeper had said, and there was no doubt that this was the Howards’ place. The blacksmith shop was the only building within blocks that did not seem to be falling apart at the foundation, but still somehow managed to give off a foreboding aura. On one side was a large, three story home, with all the signs of affluent wealth. On the other, a small schoolhouse with young girls playing on the lawn. 

That was, at least, until a very intimidating, very stern looking woman emerged from the building. The children in the yard must have heard the creak of the door, or perhaps the very distinct clink of her shoes, but whatever it was, it took only a few moments after she appeared for the grass to be cleared and the girls to be lined up on the street, trying very hard to look like they had been there the whole time. 

The woman, who by now the Queens assumed was Agnus, gave the girls a quick once-over, before her face morphed into a scowl and she turned around dramatically. Both the Queens and the children watched attentively as she marched over the grass and up to the smithy, before rapping aggressively on the door. A few seconds passed before the door squeaked open and a tall, skinny teenage girl reluctantly exited, only to be grabbed roughly by the schoolteacher and lead back to the line.

Agnus was saying something, probably a threat, based on the way the girls were all looking fixedly at their shoes, but she was just out of earshot from the Queens, and they could only watch as she finished her rant and herded the students inside the building. 

“Well. That shopkeeper really wasn’t kidding,” Anne quipped, turning to look at the rest of the group.

“You think Edmund is that bad?” Jane questioned, looking trepidatiously at the smithy. 

“Oh, yeah, probably.” Catalina nodded. “You sure you want to do this, Anne? It's a big city. We don’t have to meet them.”

“Oh, I’m sure. Even more so now, actually.”

And with that, Anne set off across the street and up to the front door of the smithy. The remainder of the party simply looked at each other, shrugged, and followed. 

By the time they arrived, Anne had already knocked and they could hear the voice of a very disgruntled man coming from inside.

“Katherine, I thought I told you. Your grandmother is doing you a favor, getting you a job at that school. Whatever phony accusation you have this time, shove it and go back to-”

The door flung open and the man stopped cold in his tracks at the sight of people who were definitely not Katherine.

“-Oh. Hello, I apologize, I thought you were someone else.”

“Obviously,” Catalina scoffed under her breath, and the man glared at her for a moment before schooling his expression.

“Do you need something?” 

“Uh...” Anne looked back at Catalina, who shrugged, and it was suddenly revealed that the second Queen had no absolutely plan. 

“Are you Edmund Howard?” Anna jumped in quickly, stepping up so she was right in front of the door. 

“Yes.” Edmund looked nervously from one woman to the other. “Is there something wrong?”

“That depends. We are from Amitie, friends of Queen Anne Boleyn. The new Cohort is trying to familiarize themselves with the kingdom, and as her closest living relative in Rothane, Anne felt that you were qualified to give us a tour,” Anna explained. The rest of the party nodded along, grateful for her quick thinking. 

“Really? Well, I... I’m honored that the Queen thought of me.” Edmund’s tight smile did nothing to back up his words. In fact, it looked as if he was almost ashamed to be associated with Anne, the Cohort, or Amitie in general. “Unfortunately, I do have a business to run. I will, however, be more than happy to lend you my daughter for a few days. Katherine isn’t the brightest girl, but she’s good at doing what she’s told, and she’s lived here her whole life.” The blacksmith laughed as if he had said something funny. The Queens just looked at each other in exasperation. 

“I’m sure she will do a fine job,” Jane commented, only looking a little bit like she wanted to strangle the man. 

“Don’t get your hopes up. She works at the schoolhouse next door, but Agnus will be more than willing to be free of her, I’m sure. Just tell her that Edmund sent you.” And with that, the man disappeared back into the smithy, shutting the door behind him sharply.

The Queens and their companions quickly made their way across the grass, from the smithy, and to the front door of the schoolhouse. 

“Hello? Are you looking for a student?” The girl from before, who they now assumed must be Katherine, peaked her head through the door, glancing behind her nervously. 

“Actually, we were sent by Edmund, from next door. He told us to speak to Agnus. She runs this schoolhouse, correct?” Jane’s tone was much, much softer than it was when speaking to the blacksmith, and she took the lead this time, standing shoulder to shoulder with Anne on the porch.

“Oh.” The girl looked incredibly nervous as she glanced from person to person, and then nodded hesitantly before disappearing for a moment. A few seconds later, the door opened the rest of the way to reveal the schoolteacher they had seen earlier, who looked incredibly perturbed, Katherine, who looked as if she would rather be anywhere else, and a group of very curious young girls. 

“What do you want?” Agnus did not even try to conceal her disgust as her gaze flicked over the people on her lawn. 

“Edmund sent us. He told us we could borrow Katherine for a while.” Jane smiled softly at the teenager, who just stared back at her in shock. 

“This one?” She gestured vaguely behind her, and Katherine shrunk back, breaking eye contact with Jane quickly. “Yeah, you can have her.” Agnus grabbed the teen by the arm and shoved her through the door, shutting it loudly behind her. Jane and Anne stumbled back to make room for the girl, and an awkward silence fell over the group for a moment as Katerine stared fixedly at her feet. 

“Well she seems nice.” Catalina smirked, trying to make the teenager less frightened. Katherine smiled a little, but didn’t relax. She did, however, follow dutifully as the group walked from the schoolhouse back to the street. Once there, they all gathered around, looking to Anne for guidance. The second Queen studied Katherine, who was standing awkwardly behind Jane, for a moment before stepping forward, smiling widely.

“Hey kid. Nice to meet you. Is it alright if I call you Kitty?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vague references to Sexual Assault&Harrasment. Easy to miss, just about Kitty's backstory and stuff.

“So you’ve lived here your entire life?’ 

Anne had waited until they had come to a lull in their ‘tour’ to inquire much further into Katherine’s personal life beyond her age (eighteen) and what she did at the schoolhouse (music tutor and caretaker). The girl hadn't seemed very eager to share her life story, and had shied away from even these simple questions, so Anne had let it rest at that and instead allowed the girl to continue pointing out the different features of the town.

After a few hours of being shown around the more well-to-do neighborhoods, though, Catalina suggested that they all take a break, so, as they relaxed on a few benches in an alley, the second Queen thought this was as good a time as any.

“Yeah. The Howards have worked that smithy for a few generations, and it just so happened that my father’s step-mother ran the school next door.”

Kitty, as the group had come to call her after she accepted the nickname eagerly, had quickly come out of her shell after an hour or so, and was jumping at any opportunity to have casual conversation. Luckily for her, the others were more than happy to comply. Something about the teenager’s innocent excitement was endearing to them.

“We met your father. He was... interesting.” Anna spoke up from her spot, leaning against the alleyway wall. Kitty smiled a little, nodding.

“Yeah, that’s one word for it.” 

Not a second after the words left her mouth, the teenager’s eyes grew wide as she realized what she said.

“I’m sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Any and all progress Kitty had made was suddenly gone as she curled in on herself, turning on the bench so she was looking away from the others. Anne and Anna exchanged a look of regret and concern, but before they could say anything, Jane stood and took a small step closer to the girl, bending down and into her sight-line.

“It’s alright, love. We won't tell anyone.” The almost mischievous glint in the woman’s eyes calmed Kitty a little, and she uncurled slightly as she looked back at the group, obviously still nervous.

“He’s my father, I should be grateful.”

“That's not always true, dear.” Anne layed a gentle hand on her thigh comfortingly. “And, just for the record, anything you say to us is in full confidence. We’re here to tell the Queens about this town, not your father about your opinions.”

Kitty smiled softly and nodded, though she did not return to the same level of relaxation that she was at a few moments ago. 

“Besides, we don't like him all that much either.” Anna smirked. “You must have nerves of steel, putting up with him and that bi-” the Replacement trailed off at a stern glance from Catalina. “That woman, Agnus, I mean.”

“Oh don't worry about me, I've heard worse. And, thank you, but I'm not really all that brave.” Kitty swung her feet awkwardly, suddenly incredibly interested in the stone pavement.

“Could have fooled me, kid.” Alex spoke for the first time since introducing himself to the girl, as it was clear that she was more wary of him than the women. The way her head shot up when she heard his voice confirmed that theory, and he gave a quick apologetic smile when Lucy glared at him.

“Speaking of-” Catalina started, careful not to sound overly concerned. “-Edmund mentioned something about... false accusations.” The first Queen didn't miss how the girl tensed at her words, but continued nonetheless. “You don't have to tell us anything, but I don't take you for the type to do what he was implying.”

“It's nothing, really. I don't do it anymore, since he didn't believe me the first time anyway. Now whenever I come back early from work, he brings it up. That's probably what you're talking about. Sorry about that.” Kitty looked down and scuffed her shoe along the ground. All six people in the party looked at each other warily, but it was Catalina who said something.

“What do you mean- ‘the first time’? What happened?”

“I don't really want to talk about it,” the teenager mumbled. “It's not a big deal.”

Catalina looked ready to keep pressing the issue, but at one cautionary look from Anne, the first Queen nodded reluctantly.

“Alright, kid, whatever you want. Just..” she trailed off for a moment before stepping away from the wall so she was closer to the girl, and then gently lifted Kitty’s chin so they were making eye contact. “Just know that we’re here for you, for as long as we're in town.”

“Plus, you're m-, err, the Queen’s kid cousin. That makes you special. So even when we’re not in town, if you need help, just contact Amitie.” Anne said, wrapping an arm around the girl and playfully ruffling her hair.

“Wait, the Queen’s my cousin?”

“You didn't know that?” Anne looked incredulous. “Yeah, kid. That makes you, like, the most important person in all of Rothane.”

“But if I'm her cousin, that means that my father is a closer relative, right?”

“Jackasses don't count,” Anna interrupted. “Anne here knows the Queen very well. Once we report back to the Cohort, I'm sure she’ll choose you to be her main consultant in this city.”

Kitty blushed slightly at the women’s remarks and looked down again, fiddling with the lining of her dress. The party watched her carefully as she processed the new information, and Catalina raised her eyes expectantly when her head shot up again.

“Wait, consultant? What does that mean?”

“Oh, yes. I was going to wait until the end of the tour to talk to you about this, but the Cohort is worried about Rothane. There have been rumors about corruption and greed, as well as high crime rates, plaguing this city for years now, but the last Cohort was swamped with the Disease, and a few other things. This time ‘round, the current Queens put Rothane high on their list. And we need someone who knows the city well to help out."

“After this whole Haine issue, of course.” Anne interjected. 

“Yes.” Catalina nodded grimly. “After that, obviously.” The group fell into an awkward silence, none of them overly grateful for the reminder about the impending situation. Finally, the first Queen broke the silence, an almost fake, but still reassuring, smile on her face.

“For now though, dear, how about the rest of this tour?”


	10. Chapter 10

Three days.

Three long, busy days that seemed to drag on and on without any progress being made. Each time the Queens went to bed without another woman to add to their ranks, their anxiety and hopelessness grew. 

Three unsuccessful days spent milling around every public area, trying to find a young woman who was willing, eager, and able to lead Espoir. And, unfortunately for the group, they had yet to locate someone who fit all those criteria.

There had been one woman, a talented healer, that they had met on the first day, the morning after their tour with Kitty, who they had considered blowing their cover to, just before her husband arrived and she started gushing about the child they were due to have in a few months, and how happy she was in Rothane, despite the challenges she faced. The Queens didn’t have the heart to make her decide between her country and her child, and crossed her off their metaphorical (and now empty) list. 

And they had yet to find anyone else to add to it. Many of the women they encountered were either already settled and content with a family, too young, or really quite questionable. Despite their best efforts, they could not find another Queen. And, at the Council’s warning, they were loath to leave Rothane with any less than three Replacements (counting Jane, of course). While they planned on stopping in a dozen or so small villages on the way back to the palace, Rothane was by far the largest town in the country after Amitie, and finding two more women would be a challenge. 

Their goal, however, was beginning to look more and more like an unrealistic dream, as they had made no progress by the fourth morning, and they were scheduled to leave the next day in order to make it back to court in good time. Staying any longer could be a deadly mistake, quite literally, as the fate of the country rested on their shoulders.

This fourth day was their last chance, and they woke before dawn with a feeling of desperate hope, prepared to knock on every door until they found the one. Unfortunately for them, that would turn out to be quite impossible.

“Did you hear that?” 

Lucy peaked her head into the room shared by Catalina and Anne, averting her eyes in case they were changing. 

“No, what are you talking about?” Anne stepped forward to open the door farther, revealing its, thankfully, fully dressed occupants. 

“Jane and Anna said they heard tapping, and they think it's coming from your room.” 

The two Queens both shrugged, shaking their heads, but paused mid-movement suddenly, both spinning around towards the window.

“Like that?” Catalina whispered over her shoulder at the guard, who nodded and stepped forward so she was next to them. After a few moments, they head it again- a small tap against the flimsy wooden flaps that covered the window. At first, it seemed like it could have been a bird or the wind, but the pattern was too consistent.

With a reassuring nod from the first Queen, Anne slowly opened the window and peered out into the street below, squinting to make out anything against the bright glare of the slowly rising sun. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she gasped softly when she saw the distinct figure of a young man in the alleyway, waving desperately at her. For a brief moment, a wave of fear that this man was an assassin sent by Henry went through the Queen, causing her to step back quickly, but she soon recognized the insignia on the clasp that held his cloak together, and breathed a sigh of relief.

This feeling was short-lived, as she realized that whatever a court messenger was doing in Rothane, seeking the attention of the Queens in early hours of the morning, it couldn’t be good.

In less than five minutes, Anne managed to round up the entirety of their party and sneak downstairs and out the back door of the inn, into the alleyway, and to the messenger.

“My Queens, I apologize for the surprise, but I have urgent news from the Council.”

Catalina and Anne shared a nervous look, while Jane and Anna continued to watch the messenger, who they had been introduced to as Daniel, with rapt attention. Alex and Lucy hung back, ready to leap into action at the slightest sign of need. 

“The Council has asked me to inform you that Henry is moving faster than planned, and that scouts report that Haine’s army is already amassed at the border. They need you back in Amitie as soon as possible.”

“We don’t have all the Queens, Daniel. What are we supposed to do? Returning to the palace without a full Cohort could be disastrous.” Catalina questioned, sounding a little harsher than intended as she became more and more frustrated and afraid.

“I’m afraid I don’t know, my Queen. I left the palace three days after you did. The situation could easily be more dire now. I truly apologize, Catalina, but there is nothing we can do.” Daniel’s voice softened, a look of sympathy taking over his features. “If I take the same route back, I will be back in another three days time. I will report to the Council that you are shortening your trip as much as possible while still trying to find two more Replacements.”

“Thank you, Daniel. And I apologize for being so short with you. I just...” she trailed off, sighing softly. 

“I understand. I’m sure that you will all make the best decisions possible, and return to Amitie with two more women. I should make it to the palace in time to let the Council know you are on your way.”

And with that, Daniel gave a small bow before mounting his horse, which was grazing contentedly between the cracks of the cobblestone, and disappearing around the corner.

“What are we going to do?” Anne asked, looking around the room at her friends and companions, who had gathered in Catalina’s room.

“We don’t have any choice but to head back tomorrow. The journey across the river and through the mountains will still take two days, there’s no changing that, but if we alter our course and head through Sheer, we could cut our time in half and be back in another two days.” Catalina moved her finger around the map on the bed as she spoke, demonstrating what she was saying. Anne and Anna nodded along with her, but Jane suddenly looked uncomfortable. 

“What’s the matter, Jane?” Lucy questioned, turning everyone’s attention to the woman as she hovered behind the Queens.

“Nothing, it's nothing” The Replacement shook her head vigorously, looking down at her fidgeting fingers.

“It doesn't seem like nothing.” Anna looked concerned, and took a small step towards the woman.

“I’m sorry, I know we don’t have any choice, it’s just... Sheer is my hometown, and I swore to myself that I would never return. I became sort of... an outcast, after I broke off my betrothal.”

“Ah”

“Oh, well-”

“No, no, it's alright. Plus, Sheer is the next largest town after Rothane. It's our best hope at finding two more Queens. I understand there’s nothing we can do. Please don’t worry about me.”  
Jane assured them, somewhat frantically.

“Well, if you’re sure...” Anne looked doubtful, but Jane was right. Sheer was their best shot, and hopefully they wouldn’t even be around very long. 

The rest of the party nodded in agreement, though none of them looked happy about it. Of course, it was a matter of life and death, plus Jane had people to back her up if needed. If all went well, they might not even see anyone she knew.

Jane’s statement did, however, bring up a separate, but related issue.

“Do you really think we will be able to find two more women on our way back? This route doesn’t run through any towns other than Sheer, and I doubt there will be many farms on the road either.” Catalina looked to the others in question, who simply shrugged.

“I really wish there was someone from Rothane that would work, but I just can’t think of any-” Anne stopped abruptly as a thought occurred to her “-oh.”

“What? What is it?”

“I actually can think of a young woman who is smart, caring, has all the makings of a great leader, and wants nothing more than to leave Rothane forever.” The mischievous glint in the second Queen’s eye had returned.

“What are you- oh, Anne, no. She’s a child!” 

“Elizabeth was fifteen, and technically she’s of age. And she’s been through a lot, hasn’t she? I don’t know exactly what, of course, but she’s my cousin. She’d be perfect!”

“Are you sure, Anne? Now that I think about it, I agree, but I don't want to make any brash decisions because of the pressure,” Anna chimed in.

“I understand, I do, but I think this is the right move. Plus, anything to get her away from this disaster of a family.”

“Alright... I'm convinced. Jane?” Catalina nodded, then looked toward the third Queen.

“Yeah, totally. I really like Kitty. But, we should probably talk to her about it as soon as possible. I have a feeling that Edmund will be hard to convince.”

As usual, Jane was right


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is mostly unedited because I was getting frustrated with this chapter and wanted to get it over with.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy!

Less than an hour later, the Queens and their companions had agreed on a game plan and were prepared to make the argument for Kitty’s Queen-hood, to both the girl and her father. 

With little hesitation, they made their way to the smithy and the Howard house, court seals and signed documents as proof of identity stuffed in their bags. There was a pause, though, when they reached the front door.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Of course.” Anne nodded confidently, but when she reached her hand up to knock on the door, she stopped. “Everyone remembers the plan, right?”

“Yes, Anne. Just knock on the door.” Catalina shook her head in exasperation, but she looked a little anxious as well.

Anne nodded once more, took a breath, and rapped softly on the door, before stepping back and into line with the other Queens.

“Hello, how can I- oh.” Edmund’s face fell as he opened the door “It’s you lot again.”

“Yes, it’s us again.” Jane forced out a smile, though did nothing to disguise the distaste in her tone.

“What do you want this time?”

“Just to speak to Katherine.”

“What, did she do something wrong?” The blacksmith stood aside reluctantly, allowing the group to enter his home.

“Not at all. Quite the opposite in fact,” Catalina explained, studying her surroundings carefully as she did so.

“Whatever. Make yourselves comfortable in there, I’ll send the girl down.”

And with that, Edmund disappeared upstairs, leaving the Queens and their companions alone in his main hall. After a brief moment of hesitation, Catalina and Anne sat on the couch, Jane and Anna in the adjacent armchairs, with Alex and Lucy perching in the doorway. So far, things were going better than expected. Anne had a five minute speech prepared to convince Edmund to simply let them in.

“Hello?” Katherine’s timid voice broke the awkward silence as she appeared in the doorway, standing nervously between the two guards.

“Kitty!” Anne exclaimed, relieved to see that she had managed to coax a small smile from the girl.

“Hello, love. Come take a seat.” Catalina gestured to the bench across from her.

“Is this about the consult thing?”

“Well, not exactly,” Jane said, moving her legs so the girl could pass.

“Am I in trouble?” Kitty stopped her movements, staring down at the woman with poorly concealed terror in her eyes.

“No, no, not at all,” Jane hurried, reaching out her hands placatingly. “We have a... different... proposition for you.”

“Alright?” The teen sat on the edge of the bench, glancing around the room warily. For a moment, no one said anything. Finally, it was Anne who broke the tension.

“Earlier, we told you and your father that we were friends of Queen Anne, sent here to find a consultant from Rothane that was able to report back to the Cohort.”

“Right.” Kitty nodded hesitantly, looking quite confused as to where this was going.

“That wasn’t... completely true.” Anne reached into the bag next to her and pulled out the seals and documents. Kitty stared at them in confusion.

“I’m confused. Are you not really friends of the Queen?”

“Well, some of us are,” Anna pointed out, but the teenager just looked more confused.

“What we’re trying to say is- we really did come to Rothane to look for someone, it just wasn’t who we said.”

“I still don’t understand”

“Get to the point, Anne,” Catalina hissed, nudging her in the ribs with her elbow.

“Right, sorry,” she apologized as she noticed the slightly panicked look on Kitty’s face. “I’m not friends with Anne Boleyn because I... I am Anne Boleyn.”

Kitty blinked silently for a moment, opened her mouth, shut it again, and then opened it once more, just to continue staring at the women across from her. After a moment, she glanced down at the objects on the table, realizing exactly what they were.

“Oh”

“Yeah” Anne chuckled nervously. “And Catherine here is Queen Catalina. Anna and Jane,” she pointed at each woman respectively, “are due to be crowned when we return to the palace. And Luce and Alex over there are our guards, slash escorts, slash supervision.” 

“Oh.”

“We’re really sorry we couldn’t tell you earlier, love. You have to understand, our identities had to be kept secret at all costs. Are you mad?” Jane looked genuinely concerned as she watched the girl’s features transform from a look of confusion to... something not quite distinguishable. Unfortunately, she didn’t answer the question.

“Wait, then why did you tell me?” Kitty looked at Anne once more. “If it was a secret, why do I get to know? Because I’m your cousin? The consultant thing?”

“Actually, because we want you to come back with us, to Amitie.”

“What?! Why?” 

“For goodness sake, Anne, you have to be direct.” Catalina rolled her eyes goodnaturedly. “We are offering you a place on the throne, Katherine. We feel you would be a good fit for Queen, if you’re willing.”

And, once more, Kitty stared at them in shock.

“Oh.”

Catalina had to glare at Anna as she struggled to contain her chuckles. 

“We understand this is a difficult decision, but as you can probably understand, we are under a time constraint.”

“Me?” Katherine muttered.

“What was that, dear?” Jane questioned kindly

“Why me?”

“Well-” Catalina began, intent on explaining their reasoning, only to be interrupted by a crash in the other room.

The five women sitting down all stood immediately, turning their attention to the doorway, where Alex and Lucy had already rushed into action and found the source of the noise.

“Father?” Kitty questioned in surprise, somehow sounding significantly more timid than a few moments ago

“Edmund.” Catalina hissed, rolling her eyes.

“You’re not getting my daughter.” Edmund glared at the women from his spot, held tightly between the guards. “Let go of me!” The smith pushed the two back harshly, walking further into the hall and towering over a now-cowering Kitty. “It doesn’t matter who you are, Katherine doesn’t want to come with you. Right, Katherine?”

“I, uh, I...” the teen stuttered, suddenly very interested in the ground beneath her feet.

“You don’t get to decide that, Edmund.” Anne pushed herself in front of the almost-shaking girl and in front of the smith, looking quite confident despite the fact that she was a whole head shorter than him.

“Just because your Queen, Anne,” he sneered, staring down at her menacingly, “doesn’t mean you can waltz into my home and take my daughter.”

“O-kay,” Anna stepped forward, pulling both Anne and Kitty away from the fuming man. “Unfortunately, Edmund, you don’t get much of a say in this. Katherine is of-age. This is her decision.”

“And she respectfully declines.” Edmund leaned over the Replacement to glare at his daughter.

“I... I don't know”

“Look, Katherine-” Jane started, walking across the room so she was next to the rest of the group, “-how about we continue this conversation outside. Does that sound alright?” 

“I guess,” the girl muttered, still sending her father nervous looks. Jane seemed satisfied with this answer, though, and without further ado, walked out the front door. Alex and Lucy took the hint and moved in between the blacksmith and the exit, allowing the rest of the party to exit, before following closely behind, making sure to keep an eye on Edmund.

“It’s alright, Kitty. He can’t hurt you, you don’t need to base your decisions off of what he wants,” Catalina attempted to reassure the girl, who had once again said that she wasn’t sure if she was willing to accept their offer.

“It’s not that. Well, maybe a little bit,” she relented, “I just... I don’t know.”

“I understand, love. It’s a lot. I declined at first.” Jane smiled, leading Katherine to a nearby stump to allow her to sit. “We don’t want to pressure you. Just... may I ask why you are hesitating?”

“I...” the teen trailed off, fidgeting restlessly with her dress.

“Here, for example,” Jane sat down gently in the grass next to Kitty, adjusting slightly to allow the rest of the Queens and company to join her. “I wasn’t sure that I would be any good as Queen, of course, but mostly I was unsure of whether or not this was the right path for my future. I never imagined I would be doing this. And, in all honesty, I’m still not sure whether or not I made the right decision. But I’m helping people, and for now, that’s all that matters.” 

Kitty nodded in understanding, forehead creasing in obvious thought. The Queens waited patiently, before she sighed and tried to explain herself.

“I just... I have a life here. It might not be a great one, but at least I know that I can survive this stuff.”

“That makes sense” Catalina nodded sagely. 

“Really?” Kitty peered around Jane, looking slightly suspicious. 

“Of course,” Anna smiled gently, “Change is hard, for everyone. You just have to decide if the risk is worth it.”

Katherine once again looked lost in thought, eyes narrowing in focus. 

“You guys really think I’ll be a good Queen?”

“Definitely.” Anne smiled encouragingly at her cousin. “It runs in the family. Or, okay, maybe it's just us, now that I think about it.” The Queen chuckled softly, relieved when Kitty joined in. 

“Speaking of,” Catalina cut in, “What is your father’s problem with us?”

“It’s not you, he’s never liked the Queens. Something about women being unfit to run a country or something.” 

“Yeah, he’s not the only one.” Jane scoffed. “Many of the men in my town would rather live in any other kingdom, as long as there is a King.”

“Why don’t they just leave?” Catalina asked. She had been aware that some people didn’t approve of the Six Queens, but assumed anyone who didn’t like lived somewhere else.

“Because they are rich and powerful here. Almost all of those who oppose our system are old men who inherited their family wealth,” Anne explained. 

“Yeah” Kitty nodded, turning to Catalina, only to see her staring at Anne in shock.

“How do you know that?”

“Oh, I’ve dealt with a few people like that. My father, for example.” The Queen shook her head, but was still smiling gently at her cousin. “Anyway, Kit, you will make an amazing Queen, no matter what your father says.”

“Oh no, she won’t!”

“Sorry, sorry my Queens, he’s... strong.” Alex huffed as he appeared at Catalina’s side, pointing at Edmund, who was suddenly standing behind his daughter.

“Edmund, you don’t get to control her anymore.” Anne stood and once more placed herself between the man and Katherine.

“You know, last time I saw you, you were a sweet little thing, Anne. Your father would be so disappointed in the self-righteous bitch you’ve become.”

A sharp gasp escaped from Catalina and Anna at his words, and both stepped forward to intervene, but before they, or Jane, who had risen from the ground in the blink of an eye, could do anything, Katherine all but exploded.

“Get away from my cousin!” 

“Katherine?” Anne stared at her from where she had been pushed back to when the girl stood violently.

“Katherine Howard,” Edmund lowered his voice dangerously, but Kitty wouldn’t hear it.

“You don’t get to boss me around anymore, father. I’m leaving. And I’m going to become more than you could ever imagine.”

And with that, Katherine turned sharply on her heels and stalked off across the field, stopping next to Catalina, who was glaring at Edmund protectively.

“You know what? Fine. If it gets you out of my hair, so be it. I want your belongings out of my house before dusk.” 

“Lucy, escort Katherine to get her bags. Alex, make sure Edmund stays very far away until she does,” Catalina tone didn’t match the gentle hand she placed on Kitty’s shoulder. Lucy and Alex took the hint and complied, moving to their respective Howards immediately.

“I must say, Anne-” Edmund began as they watched Katherine and Lucy enter his home, “-I’m impressed these people still let you join them after what you did in Maca. Ruined the whole reputation of this family, you did.”

“Shut up.” Alex hissed, before leading the man off in the opposite direction. Before they rounded the corner, though, the smith turned just in time to make eye contact with the second Queen and smile widely as he spotted the horrified expression on her face.

“Anne” Catalina turned slowly to look at her friend, “What was he talking about?”

“I...” the woman tried, still staring at the spot the men had just disappeared from, “I don’t know”

“I don’t believe you.” Catalina’s voice was just as cold as when she was talking to Edmund. “You told me you lived in Tosha your whole life, with Mary. Maca is just a few hours from here.”

“I never said that. I just... didn’t mention the fact that I was raised in Maca.” Anne twisted her hands nervously, turning towards the rest of the group, but keeping her gaze pointed downward.

“There’s more to it, I can tell.” The elder Queen took a dangerously slow step towards the other woman, voice hardening even further. “What don’t I know?”

“Nothing! It’s complicated, alright?” Anne scoffed, throwing her hands in the air. “If I wanted you to know about it, I would have told you forever ago.”

“Anne, you are Queen. You don’t get to have those kinds of secrets.”

“How do you know it's a big deal? Just because some deranged man who obviously hates me said so?” 

“No,” Catalina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose “I’m sorry, Anne, but the country is in danger. We need to know about any skeletons you have in your closet. And if its not a big deal, then just tell us.”

“I-”

“Guys,” Jane interrupted, stepping between the two Queens. “Katherine is coming back.” She nodded towards the Howard home, where, sure enough, Kitty and Lucy were emerging.

“How about we shelve this conversation until we get back to Amitie, alright?” Anna suggested, “We don’t want to freak the kid out. Just, don’t be too passive aggressive around each other.”

“I...” Catalina looked ready to protest, but sighed and nodded, “Fine. Just until we get back.”

“Agreed.” Anne nodded as well, though she couldn’t quite conceal the quaver in her voice, or the disdain in her eyes when she looked at the first Queen.

“Hey guys!” Kitty skipped up to them, carrying two small bags in each hand. Anne tore her gaze away from Catalina to smile at the girl.

“Katherine, you were awesome!” 

“Yeah?” The teen blushed a little, scuffing her foot gently across the grass.

“Yeah! What you did was really brave.” Anna praised, walking over to take her bags. 

“We’re proud of you, kid.” Jane joined in, walking so she was standing beside the girl. “But, just to make sure- do you really want to join us?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.” Katherine nodded decisively. “It’s scary, but what isn’t these days?” She smirked softly. “So... what now?” 

She glanded nervously around the circle, before finally landing on Catalina, who had just managed to look away from Anne. The first Queen shook her head to clear it before a small, determined smile appeared on her face. 

“You can stay with us in the inn tonight. We leave first thing in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my commenters seem to love Kitty, and I totally do too, but I also kind of suck at writing her, so I apologize if her sections seemed rushed or off or something.
> 
> In all honesty, I've been looking forward to Cathy's bit since the beginning, so hopefully I will have these next few chapters finished fairly quickly.
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fast update? What?
> 
> I wasn't kidding when I said I was excited to bring in Cathy lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure you’re alright with this, Jane?”

Catalina kneed her horse gently, encouraging it to catch up to Jane and Kitty, who were riding a little ways in front of her. The Replacement turned so she could see the woman better, but simply shook her head in response.

“I’m fine, Catalina. It’s just one night.”

“One night in a small town surrounded by people who you never wanted to see again,” Kitty pointed out. 

“I promise, guys. I lived with my family for eighteen years, I can survive a few hours. Really,” she added when she spotted both Anne and Anna’s doubtful expressions. 

“Alright, whatever you say.” The first Queen shrugged. “In any case, I suggest you prepare yourself. Sheer is just a few hours away.”

The Queens and their companions had made quick work of their journey between Rothane and Sheer, cutting their two day journey into just a day and a half, meaning they made it to Sheer a few hours earlier than expected. 

The good news was, though, they had had a lot of time to bond with their newest member as they saw no other living person in that time, and Katherine was much more open now that she was out from under father’s watchful eye. She seemed incredibly interested in Amitie, as well as the Queen’s life experiences and any stories they were willing to tell. The teen, on the same note, had no interest in sharing any more about herself, but the group did not push. As agreed earlier, though unbeknownst to Kitty, they would leave any buried secrets until they returned to the palace.

Now, they had come to a lull in the usual steady conversation and were finishing the last leg of their journey in comfortable silence, allowing Jane the time to prepare herself. By the time Sheer came into view, as they began to emerge from the last of the mountains, she had reached the decision that she would not actively avoid her family, instead opting to use this opportunity for potential peace-making.

This opportunity, though, came much sooner than she had been expecting.

“Jane?” an eerily familiar voice rang out as they tied their horses to the posts outside of the small inn. Jane sighed, before turning around slowly, plastering a small, fake smile on her face.

“Thomas,” she greeted kindly.

“What are you doing back in Sheer?”

Thomas, for his part, did not sound particularly hostile. Actually, he mostly seemed genuinly curious.

“Just passing through.” Jane approached her brother, aware of the fact that six pairs of carefully watchful eyes were following her. “How are you doing? How are mom and dad?”

“Good, good,” Thomas answered, though he sounded disinterested, more focused on the odd assortment of people who were watching his interaction with his sister closely. “You are traveling with them?” He nodded in their general direction. Jane followed his gaze before nodding.

“Yes, from Rothane back to Amitie.”

“Ah. Still working in that palace, I presume?”

Jane nodded, though looked a bit suspicious at his flippant tone.

“Well, I hope these new Queens aren't treating you too poorly. Rumor has it that they are completely incompentent. Not that that is much of a change from the last Cohort, I suppose."

“Oh, uh...” The Replacement suddenly looked very uncomfortable, but Thomas was too busy laughing at his own joke to notice. When Jane looked back for help, though, her friends just shrugged, and Anna and Anne were obviously struggling to conceal a grin, while Catalina looked a little upset. It was Katherine, though, that immediately caught the woman’s attention, as she had grown much paler as she stared at Thomas.

“Wait, you aren’t planning on staying at this inn, are you?” Thomas asked incredulously, apparently only noticing this fact.

“Well, yes, of course. I’m not exactly welcomed in this town, Tom. You know this.”

“Nonsense,” he shook his head dramatically, “You can stay with me. I’m afraid I don’t have enough room for all of your companions, but we have two guest rooms available.”

“We?” Jane questioned, tilting her head. Last she heard, her brother still lived with their parents. Though, that was a few years ago.

“My fiance, her daughter, and I.”

“Oh, that’s nice. I’ll gladly stay with you, and I’m sure a few of my friends will as well. May we all accompany you back now and decide who will be staying later?”

“Of course.” Thomas smiled, before turning around quickly and walking off, presumably leading them in the direction of his home.

“Do you really trust him, Jane? I thought you said your family hates you.” Kitty picked up her pace so she could catch up with Jane, who was following her brother.

“I don’t know, Katherine. He seems nice enough. And it’s nice to see one of my brothers again.” Jane shrugged, watching the figure in front of her closely. Catalina and Kitty shared a concerned look, neither of them a big fan of this new development, but continued to follow their fellow Queen, deciding that this was her call.

Soon enough, they arrived at a fairly large farmhouse, Thomas standing proudly in the doorway.

“I’ll have to talk to my fiance, but I’m sure we can scrape up enough food to serve you dinner. I must admit, the food in town isn’t the best.”

“We would greatly appreciate that, Tom, thank you.” Jane smiled widely, stepping through the doorway as her brother opened the door, the rest of the group following closely.

When all eight of them had finished crowding into the main hall, Thomas gently pushed his way to the front and led Jane to the large armchair by the fire, gesturing for everyone else to join them. 

“I have to go tend to some final things in the barn, but make yourselves comfortable.”

And with that, Thomas disappeared out the front door, leaving the group in a relatively awkward silence for a few moments, before...

“Step-mother, Thomas brought strangers home again!”

All seven heads swiveled quickly to see a young teenager standing at the foot of the stairs, looking more exasperated than afraid or surprised to see strange people in her hall. 

“Really, Margaret?” 

Shortly after, a young woman appeared behind the girl, following her gaze to the intruders.

“Oh, hello. Terribly sorry for my fiance’s sudden dissapearence.” She gently moved the girl out of the way to finish descending the steps and into the doorway between the hall and the dining room.

“No worries, he’s my brother. If anyone knows what he’s like, it would be me.” Jane rose from her spot and crossed the room.

“Really? He told me all of his sisters were dead.” The woman raised her eyebrows, but didn’t seem to be fazed by the apparent deception. “Anyway, never mind that. He probably just forgot to mention it.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Catalina mused from the couch, though she didn’t look like she believed that excuse. The girl in the doorway suddenly seemed to remember that she had more guests, and immediately rushed to correct some assumed error.

“I’m sorry, where are my manners?” She chuckled, rather self-deprecatingly. “I’m Catherine Parr, fiance to Thomas. Margaret here,” she gestured to the teen, “is my step-daughter from my last marriage.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Catherine.” Catalina rose from her spot elegantly, any earlier distaste gone. “I am... also Catherine.”

“Me too!” Kitty jumped up from her chair, smiling brightly. “Except with a ‘K’. And you can call me Kitty.”

“Ah, well hello.” Catherine greeted, eyes twinkling kindly at the girl. “That certainly is a coincidence, if I do say so myself.” 

“You can say that again,” Anne chuckled. “I’m Anne. The rest of us are Anna, Lucy, and Alex. Plus, Jane here, who also forgot to introduce herself.”

“Right, yes, I’m Jane.” Jane blushed softly. “I must have also forgotten my manners as well. I was too caught up in the fact that I was meeting my soon-to-be sister-in-law.”

“If we both forgot, then it can easily be forgiven.” Catherine laughed softly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

“You as well. When are you set to be married?” Jane questioned casually.

“Three weeks.”

“Exciting!” Anne beamed, and Catherine nodded slowly, though all of those in the room, including Maragaret, could see it seemed a little forced.

“Personally, I just hope it lasts longer than my last two marriages.” 

“Ah”

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” the girl hurried, “That sounded... sad. I shouldn’t have dampened the mood. I always do that, I apologize.”

“Don’t worry about it, hon.” Catalina tried to reassure her. “That’s completely reasonable.”

“It’s fine, Cathy.” Margaret interjected, stepping forward and resting a comforting hand on the woman’s arm. “I’m sure Thomas will be amazing for us.”

“I sure hope so!” The very man in question exclaimed heartily as he stepped through the door. “Catherine’s first two husbands died shortly after marriage. I definitely don’t want the same fate.” 

It was painfully clear how Cathy tensed when her fiance entered the room, but Thomas did not notice. Or perhaps he just didn’t care. 

“Anyway, I see you’ve all been introduced. Catherine, love, do you think you could manage to find something for our guests to eat as well?”

“Of course. I’ll get started on that now.” Catherine quickly disappeared around the corner and into what was probably the kitchen, Margaret following closely behind.

“Until then, I can give you a quick tour of the guest rooms.” 

\---

“Hello.”

“Holy, oh my.” Cathy whipped around, clutching at her chest, to see Catalina leaning in the doorway. “You startled me.”

“I apologize.” Catalina pushed off from the wall, walking towards the woman and her chopping board. “Looks delicious.”

“Thank you,” Catherine smiled politely. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she spoke up again- “Forgive me, did you want something?”

“Oh, yes. I was just wondering...” Suddenly the first Queen looked somewhat uncomfortable. “You introduced yourself as Catherine Parr.”

“Yes?” Catherine tilted her head in confusion, setting down her knife and turning her attention fully to the newcomer.

“I knew a Parr, when I was younger.”

“Really? Who?” 

“Maud.”

“Really?! She was my mother!” Cathy smiled, eyes wide in shock.

“Yes.” Catalina chuckled softly, almost to herself. “Yes, that makes sense.”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. Just another interesting coincidence, I suppose.”

“May I ask, how did you know her?”

“Oh! Oh... uh” Catalina turned away so the woman could not see the flash of panic that crossed her face. “I, uh, worked with her. In Catalina de Aragon’s household.”

“Oh, that makes sense. Did you know she’s Queen now?”

“Yes. Yes I did.”

“I think it’s quite exciting. Thomas, though...” she trailed off, losing some of the excitement from just a moment ago. “He never was a big fan of the Cohort anyway.”

“Yeah, that seems to be a common theme nowadays.” Catalina muttered, but when the girl narrowed her eyes curiously, she shook her head and smiled once more. “Anyway, I’m very glad that we could figure this out. It really is a pleasure to meet you, Cathy. Your mother was a wonderful person.”

“Yes,” Cathy sighed. “She really was.” 

The two fell into a comfortable silence for a while, before Catalina decided that if they stayed like that any longer, she might fall too far into her current internal panic.

“Do you need any help? With dinner, I mean.”

“Oh, no. Thank you, though. Margaret just left to fetch you all, actually. I’m almost finished.” Catherine shook her head. 

“Perfect. It was nice talking to you, Catherine.”

“You as well. Catherine.”

The two chuckled softly, before Cathy caved and allowed the elder Catherine to help set the table as the others arrived.

\---

“Are you alright, Catalina?” Jane questioned softly, watching as the woman fussed aimlessly with the covers. The two had agreed to stay in the same guest room, despite the strange looks Thomas gave them, after the first Queen had all but begged to stay in the home that night. Lucy and Kitty were next door in the other guest room, while Anne, Anna, and Alex had returned to the inn. 

“I’m fine, I just...”

“What is it? Something has been bothering you all night. I can tell.” Jane shifted so that she was sitting directly across from the elder woman.

“Heh.” Catalina smiled. “I should have known better than to try and keep something from you.”

“Exactly. I’m glad to see you’re learning,” Jane teased softly. “Seriously, Catty. Ever since you talked to Catherine in the kitchen. What did she say? Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing like that. It’s just... she said her maiden name was Parr and it got me thinking. I knew a Parr. Maud Parr was my nurse when I was a child. When I was nine, she had a daughter, and allowed me to help care for her.”

Jane nodded in understanding, though she seemed a bit confused as to where this was going. Catalina, seeing this, quickly continued.

“Maud became deathly ill when I was sixteen, with what was probably an early case of the Disease. She named me the godmother of her daughter, despite my young age, because of how close we were. By some miracle, though, Maud recovered and she and her husband, as a celebration, moved away with the girl and I never heard from them again, except a few years later when I received word of her death.”

Catalina paused, seemingly lost in thought. Jane waited patiently, aware of how painful any reminder of the past could be.

“Anyway, long story short, I almost forgot about my goddaughter. She could have been dead for all I knew. Until today. Her name was Catherine, Jane. My goddaughter’s name was Catherine Parr.”

Jane gasped softly, but said nothing else for the longest time, processing the information. When she did speak, though, it was not what Catalina had expected.

“Does that mean we are related?”

Despite herself, Catalina snorted softly.

“That’s your first thought?!”

“It’s a valid question!” The Replacement protested, though she was chuckling as well. 

“I mean, we will be in three weeks, I suppose.”

“So, what are you going to do about it?”

“What?” 

“With Catherine. You just found your long-lost goddaughter. You can’t just do nothing.” Jane explained. Catalina, however, just shook her head.

“I have no other choice. She can’t know who I am. For all I know, she doesn’t even know she had a godmother.”

“So this is it? We just leave tomorrow, and you might never see her again?” The younger woman seemed aghast at the thought.

“Well, we still have to find one more Queen. I have all day tomorrow to spend with her, and then we leave the next day. Maybe if we find a Replacement by then, we can tell her before we leave and we will be able to stay in contact.”

“Perhaps.” Jane mused, though she still didn’t like that idea all that much.

“It’s the only choice I have, Jane.”

And, for some reason, she believed it. Not once did the thought occur to Catalina that perhaps finding a Replacement and revealing herself to her goddaughter were two separate goals that could be achieved in the exact same sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't notice, I took quite a few creative liberties in Cathy's story, mostly because of her young age (nineteen) and the lack of Elizabeth. 
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of sexual harrasment, threats of sexual harrasment, etc. Also talk of spousal emotional abuse/manipulation and Thomas Seymour being an asshole. 
> 
> Please read the ending notes, because this chapter was a weird one to write and I felt I needed to have a disclaimer or something. (Also, special thanks to all the people I harrassed on Discord because I was anxious about this chapter and they gave me helpful advice and encouragment.)

Despite the fact that this was by far the most comfortable bed Catalina had lain in since they left the palace, the first Queen was still awake long after her conversation with Jane, staring at the ceiling and trying not to think about how, just a few doors down, her goddaughter was sleeping, unaware of the older woman’s mere identity, let alone their relation. 

She stayed like this for a long time, wishing for rest but unable to close her eyes without drifting into the past and what could have been. As the night went on, Jane’s breathing became softer and the sounds of the farm became clearer, wind playing in the trees and owls hooting in the distance. 

This makeshift lullaby had almost managed to coax her into sleep, darkness beginning to overtake her vision, when a sharp crash echoed from the corridor, sounding very much like it had come from the room Kitty was staying in. 

In an instant, both Catalina and Jane were out of bed, though, the former was much more awake, displayed in the fact that Jane was still looking around for the source of the noise in confusion.

“Kitty.” 

That was all the explanation the Replacement needed, however, to follow Catalina out the door and around the corner, to the wide open door that Kitty and Lucy should have been behind. The beds in said room, however, were empty, covers thrown back hastily. 

“Where could she-”

But before Jane could finish her question, another crash, this time accompanied by a small whimper, sounded from a few doors down.

The two rushed off towards the sound, rounding one more corner so they were at the top of the stairs, right outside the room they had been told was Maragaret’s. This door was also wide open, though the room was not empty. 

In the doorway stood Lucy, but before they could ask her what was going on, the guard stepped farther into the room, allowing Catalina and Jane to see the scene on the bed. 

Curled up by the headboard was Margaret, tears steadily streaming down her face. Next to her, with a sturdy arm pulling her close, Katherine was sitting up, running a gentle hand through the girl’s hair. The older teen looked up just in time to see the two women enter the room and gave them a soft smile. Jane echoed this sentiment before turning to Lucy in confusion.

“What happened?”

“Honestly? I’m not sure. We were woken by a crash, probably just like you, but Katherine here must have had some weird sixth sense about it and came straight to Margaret’s room. Poor girl said she had a nightmare and knocked over a pile of books in her terror.” Lucy shook her head sympathetically.

“And Kitty just... knew, somehow?” Catalina questioned, raising her eyebrows.

“I guess.” The guard shrugged, gaze never leaving the girls on the bed. 

“Are you alright, Margaret?” Jane approached the bed slowly, making sure to not startle her further. The girl nodded shakily, and it was clear that her tears were slowing. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kitty asked kindly, shifting slightly so Margaret could sit up all the way. The girl seemed to consider it for a moment, but after she looked up and registered the amount of people in the room, she shook her head hesitantly.

“Margaret?” A new voice questioned. The occupants of the room turned to see Thomas and Catherine standing in the doorway, both looking rather drowsy. 

“Cathy,” Margaret whispered, extracting herself from Kitty’s grip to walk across the room and clutch onto her step-mother. 

“I’m so sorry, Jane,” Thomas began, “She doesn’t usually-”

“It’s alright, Tom,” Jane interrupted, moving aside so Catherine could bring Margaret back to bed. 

“You can return to sleep now, Catherine can care for her.” Thomas moved aside, an obvious gesture that he wanted them to leave. The group complied, but Katherine hesitated in the doorway.

“Did she tell you anything?” Thomas questioned in a forced casual tone. Kitty looked up at him with narrowed eyes and paused for a moment before shaking her head. “Good. She has outlandish nightmares. I don’t know where she gets ideas like those from.”

Kitty smiled tightly at him before rushing off after Lucy, Jane, and Catalina, sending Thomas one last nervous look before rounding the corner.

“Are you alright Kit?” Lucy watched the girl carefully when they returned to their room, 

“Yeah, yeah.” The teen nodded, but it was obvious that she wasn’t paying attention to the conversation.

“How did you know something was wrong with Margaret?” Lucy questioned curiously as she sat on her bed.

“I... I’m not sure.” Katherine shrugged, also getting back into bed, but staying upright. “I just-” she paused, shaking her head in confusion, “I just knew, I guess.”

“Is there something else?” 

“I guess... Margaret reminds me of myself, when I was her age, but I cannot, for the life of me, figure out why. I don’t know, Lucy” Kitty shrugged once more. 

“That’s alright. Maybe we should get some sleep. Talk about it in the morning, yes?” 

“Yeah, I suppose that is a good idea,” Kitty conceded, but as she lay down and began to drift off, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

Katherine tried her best to follow Lucy’s directions and sleep, but after a few hours, she woke once more and couldn’t get Margaret off her mind. Something about the look in the girl’s eyes when she woke from the nightmare was so eerily familiar, and Kitty just couldn’t place it. 

Eventually, after hours of lying awake in bed, the sun began to peek through the windows and the sounds of soft footsteps could be heard downstairs, so Kitty decided that it was acceptable for her to get up.

Slipping out of bed, Katherine stayed as quiet as she could while changing into day clothes, then left the room in search of whoever else was awake, hoping beyond hope, though she couldn’t quite tell why, that it wasn’t just Thomas. 

She was comforted, then, when she saw that neither Catherine or Margaret were in the latter’s room when she passed by. Her suspicions that they were the footsteps she heard were confirmed as she descended the stairs.

When Kitty entered the main hall, Margaret looked up from her knitting and gave her a soft smile, which the older teen returned readily. 

“You sleep alright, Margaret?” Kitty asked as she sat across from the girl. Margaret nodded slowly, looking somewhat hesitant. Katherine noticed this, of course, but didn’t press any further.

“Yeah, Cathy stayed with me. Thank you, by the way. For comforting me, I mean.” The girl fidgeted restlessly as she spoke, eyes never meeting Katherine’s.

“No problem, love.”

“I’m sorry, too, for waking you up.” 

Kitty paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to approach this situation. Again, it felt so familiar, but yet not familiar enough for her to be of any help. In the end, she settled for something simple-

“Don’t worry about it, darling. I’m just glad I could help.”

The conversation moved on as the two began to talk about other, more trivial topics. Margaret showed Kitty what she was knitting, and Katherine talked about her journey this far, careful not to reveal too much while still being as truthful as possible. 

Soon, Catherine came in from the kitchen to announce that breakfast was ready, and the two moved their discussion next door.

“So Katherine, how long have you known Jane?” Catherine asked in an attempt to make polite conversation. 

“Not very long at all, actually. The group came from Amitie to Rothane a few days ago, and I joined there. Now we are just trying to make it back to the palace.”

“You’re from Rothane?” Catherine looked genuinely curious this time, unlike earlier. Kitty nodded.

“Yeah, grew up there my whole life.”

“Ah. I grew up in Amitie, actually, so I was going to ask how it was now, but obviously you know just as much as me.” 

“Yeah, I guess that’s true,” Kitty chuckled softly. “Though you can’t me much older than I am, so you probably know a little more.”

“Cathy’s only nineteen, so you’re probably right,” Margaret chimed in helpfully. Katherine turned to stare at the older woman in shock.

“Nineteen? With three husbands?”

“Oh, yes...” Catherine trailed off, suddenly finding great interest in the table as her cheeks flushed pink. “I was married off when I was seventeen, but he died shortly after. My father didn’t have the resources to support me, so I got married once more, to Margaret’s father. After he died almost a year after, I got custody of Maggie and her older brother, John, for a while until he became of age. I met Thomas a few months ago and we got engaged. So... three husbands.” Catherine finished meekly. Kitty watched her sympathetically.

“I’m sorry Cathy, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It’s not your fault.” 

“That’s what I keep telling her,” Margaret said as she reached over to squeeze her step-mother’s hand. Catherine gave the girl a weak smile before taking a deep breath and composing herself.

“I know, it's just... difficult. Sometimes I wish my whole adult life hadn’t been dedicated to finding a husband.”

Although both Kitty and Margaret nodded in understanding, Cathy looked as if she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. This, along with the feeling in her gut about Margaret, were making the teen more and more suspicious about the goings-on in this house.

“Hypothetically, Espoir is designed to make it possible for a woman to support herself without a husband, but I know from personal experience that that can be incredibly hard, especially if your family doesn’t support you.”

Now it was Catherine’s turn to watch Kitty in concern, as the girl seemed momentarily lost in thought. Before she could say anything, though, both Jane and Catalina entered the room and the conversation was over.

Shortly after breakfast, Anne, Anna, and Alex arrived, prepared for a long day of searching for potential Replacements in the town and surrounding farms. They were surprised, however, when both Catalina and Kitty requested to stay behind. 

“Catali- err, uh, Catherine?” Jane turned to her friend, suddenly very aware of the presence of the other Catherine in the room, watching the group curiously. “Don’t we need you? To confirm our... choices and the like?” 

“If you find anything, send someone back to get us and we can come check it out. I need to stay here, Jane. Please.” 

The meaningful look that Catalina gave Jane confused everyone except the two, but whatever it meant, it was convincing enough for Jane, who conceded and led the rest of the group out of the house, leaving just the C(K)atherines and Margaret. Thomas had left before sunrise to tend to some matters on the farm and wasn’t set to return until lunch. 

“Well I have a few things that I have to do around the house today, but you three are more than welcome to hang around and get to know each other.” Catherine announced after everyone had left. Both Margaret and Kitty seemed excited at this concept, but the older Catherine had a different idea.

“If I could join you, Catherine, I would be happy to.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary. I’m more than capable of-”

“I know,” Catalina interrupted. “I’m offering for my own sake. There has to be a few tasks that I will not be completely incompetent with.” 

Cathy seemed to consider this for a moment, before nodding reluctantly. 

“I suppose it couldn't hurt. Not if you are offering.” 

“Exactly.”

And with that, the two women disappeared upstairs, Cathy explaining what they needed to do and how, Catherine listening attentively. Margaret turned to Kitty with an amused smile on her face, which the older girl once again returned.

“Did your Catherine stay behind just so she could help my Catherine clean our house?” 

“It sure looks that way,” Katherine chuckled. “But no one can say for sure."

Both girls laughed softly at this before falling into a comfortable silence as they sat down once more in front of the fireplace.

“So why did you stay behind?” Margaret questioned after a few minutes. Kitty’s face fell for just a moment before she shook her head and became somewhat grim. “What, did I say something wrong?”

“No, no,” she hurried, “Nothing like that. I’ve just... had this weird feeling ever since last night and I think I have finally figured out why. So I stayed behind to ask you about it.”

“Oh?” Margaret looked both confused and concerned, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her blouse.

“I really, really hope I’m wrong about this, because I know what it's like, but I need to know.”

“Kitty... just ask me what you want to know. Please.” Margaret looked at her earnestly, almost pleading. The older girl nodded and took a deep breath.

“What was your nightmare about?”

Margaret sighed. That was exactly the question she had been expecting, but that didn’t make her any more eager to answer it.

“Ok, first of all, I’m fine. What I dream about- it never actually happens.”

“Alright.”

“Thomas... Cathy loves him, she does, but I don’t like him. At all. At first it was just that he gave me the creeps. But after we moved in... he would come into my room at night.” 

Margaret paused, and Kitty held her breath. This was a story she knew all too well, even if she never had the chance to tell anyone. That was why she was here. If she could help someone else in the way she was never helped, then she would without a second thought. Still, a part of her had desperately wished her suspicions were wrong.

“He’s never done anything to me, I swear. He must have known that I didn’t like him, so he threatened me. Made stupid jokes that were thinly veiled hints of what he could do.”

“Why?”

“That’s what I asked him. I’m not naive, I know that if he wanted to hurt me, he could. But he wants Cathy. At first I thought he was just making sure I ‘knew my place’, but the more time I spent around him and my step-mother, I figured it out. Thomas is, how do I put it... a horrible husband.” Margaret scoffed slightly, with more obvious disdain for men than any thirteen year old should have to feel. Kitty should know. 

“I noticed that too. It’s obvious that Cathy is afraid of him.”

“In more ways than one. When I first told her about my nightmares- I started getting them after the first few nights he showed up in my room- she was furious. Talked all about how we would leave him and never look back. But now... I think she is more scared of being alone, so she started believing Thomas when he said that I was being ridiculous, exaggerating for attention. That he, her loving fiance, would never do such a thing.”

“I’m so sorry, Margaret.” Kitty sighed, running a hand through her own disheveled hair. It was starting to all make sense now.

“I was really angry at Cath for a while. If she would just muster up the courage to leave him, we could go live with John or someone else. Maybe go find her family. But now I mostly just feel bad for her. She’s so scared, and it has blinded her to the truth.”

“You are very wise for your age, Maggie.” Kitty praised, though in her heart, she knew it wasn’t all a complement. After all, she was called ‘mature’ and ‘really quite wise’ all the time, but she knew exactly why that was. It was no accomplishment of her own.

“Thank you.”

“So what can we do about it?”

“What?” Margaret’s head shot up, face scrunched up in confusion. 

“I can’t just leave tomorrow knowing this is going on. Me and my friends, we can help you.”

Margaret simply shook her head, confusion being replaced by a look of hopelessness.

“I appreciate it, Kitty, but Cathy will never listen. She has already lost two husbands, I can’t think of a single thing you could say to make her leave her third.”

Kitty paused, suddenly realizing that the girl was probably right. If Catherine wouldn't listen to her own step-daughter, she probably wouldn’t listen to anyone, especially a bunch of strangers who just showed up at her door yesterday. Plus, what would Jane think? She had just started to make amends with the only family she had any chance with, and now this.

Katherine was just about to suggest that she could talk to her friends and they would figure out something, even if it just meant getting Margaret out of the house, when a new voice interjected from the stairway. 

“Oh, I can think of a few things I could say to talk some sense into her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things before you go-
> 
> 1)If you don't know the history of Thomas Seymour and his relationship with Elizabeth, research it please. He was kind of a terrible person, and while this topic is often explored in SIX fanfiction, some people seemed confused as to why I portrayed him as I did in the last chapter.
> 
> 2) You might have noticed that I changed this history a little (a lot). As far as I know, Thomas never met Margaret and did none of these things to her. I feel really weird giving part of Elizabeth's history to someone else, but she doesn't exist and I still wanted to portray Thomas as the asshole he was. 
> 
> 3) Also, as far as I know, Thomas might have actually been a decent husband to Cathy. This part of the story was to avoid focusing too much on Margaret because, well... see above. I really hope I did this chapter and the topic matter justice, because it is important to the rest of the story and to Cathy's character.
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

“Oh, I can think of a few things I could say to talk some sense into her.”

The voice, of course, was Catalina. The Queen was standing at the bottom of the steps, and it was quite obvious that she had heard the majority of the conversation, based on the sympathetic and determined look on her face.

“I really appreciate it, I do-” Margaret smiled shyly, apparently a little overwhelmed at both of the women’s conviction to help. “-but I really don't know what you could say.”

“Leave that to me.” Catalina walked over and squeezed the girl’s shoulder. “I'm really sorry this happened to you Margaret.” 

Margaret nodded and Catalina gave her a reassuring smile before turning to Katherine.

“Katherine, if you ever need to talk to me about something, I'll listen. The rest of them will too.”

And with that... oddly specific statement, Catalina disappeared back up the stairs and out of sight, leaving Kitty staring at the place she had just been in shock.

“Cathy?” Catalina called, peeking her head into Margaret's bedroom, where she had last seen the woman dusting.

“I’m here Catherine- is something the matter?” Cathy stepped out the the closet, one of Margaret's dresses in each hand.

“Actually, yes. Can we talk?”

Cathy nodded and proceeded to hang the dresses back up and sit down on the edge of the bed, though her body was tense and she looked as if she was ready to bolt if needed.

Catalina sighed, aware of just how disastrously this conversation could go, before sitting across from her goddaughter and folding her hands sagely in her lap.

“I'm going to tell you something, and you absolutely cannot breathe a word of this to anyone else, even Thomas and Margaret. Actually, especially them. If you tell anybody, you could cause a lot of pain for a lot of people. Do you understand?”

Cathy nodded wide-eyed, and slid ever-so-slightly towards the door. Catalina grimaced, then continued.

“My companions and I are not who we say we are. While we are traveling from Rothane to Amitie, it's a little bit more complicated than that.”

Once more, Catherine nodded. Whether it was a sign of understanding or a signal to continue, Catalina wasn't sure. The increasing worry on her face, though- that was very clear.

The Queen realized then that it was probably best to get this part over with. There were far more important and serious topics they had to discuss.

“My name is Catalina de Aragon, and I was recently crowned Queen of Espoir.”

The silence in the room was deafening, and the shock on the girl’s face was clear, but it quickly morphed into the realization that that was not the most surprising thing they needed to talk about.

“Queen Anne Boleyn also travelled with me, as well as Lucy and Alex, our guards. Jane, Anna, and Kitty have yet to formally be announced as Replacements, but they joined us at different parts of our journey, in order to come back to the palace to be crowned.”

It was obvious that Catalina had finished with her explanation, but Cathy kept watching her in silence. After a few minutes of staring awkwardly at each other, Catalina spoke once more.

“Do you have any questions?”

Cathy thought for a moment before simply shaking her head. Catalina sighed.

“There's more.”

“You're my godmother.” Cathy nodded sagely, and for a split second, Catalina felt like she was looking in a mirror.

“...yes. And while I don't doubt your cleverness- May I ask how you knew that?”

Cathy smirked lightly, the look of anxiety in her eyes not dissipating at all.

“When you were named a Replacement, I sent a letter to my father and asked him why I recognized your name. Since then I've, uh, been paying more attention to announcements and the like.” She blushed darkly as she said it, suddenly finding great interest in the bed covers.

“Ah, well I'm honored. And that means there's one less thing for me to explain.”

The two once more fell into a semi-comfortable silence, Cathy processing this new information and Catalina trying to figure out how to proceed from here.

“I know this is probably a lot to take in, Cathy. I have to say, when I realized who you were, I was devastated that I wouldn't be able to spend more time with you or reveal my identity. I had always wondered what had happened to you, and now that I know... I must say, I'm quite excited to get to know you better.”

“And I, you.”

Once more, Cathy said nothing else, but it was obvious that the conversation was not over. There was no possibility in Catalina’s mind that her goddaughter was so quick to adapt. 

“You have to have a few questions. Take all the time you need, I don't mind waiting.”

Cathy nodded, gaze not leaving the bed, and stayed quiet for a long time. Eventually, she took a deep breath and looked up at her godmother.

“I have a lot of questions, but just one that I would like to ask now.”

Catalina nodded encouragingly when Cathy paused, watching her carefully.

“Why tell me now? I mean, you said you couldn't reveal your identity.”

“Ah. Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk about next. Honestly, my dear, I felt that you would be more likely to listen to me if you knew our relation. And... I suppose, my title, though I hope you don't treat me or the other women any differently because of this knowledge.” Catalina suddenly felt quite uncomfortable. She didn't want Cathy to make any decisions or say anything just because her godmother, the Queen, was sitting in front of her, but that might very well be a possibility.

“I understand.” Cathy nodded minutely, anxiety once more creeping back into her expression.

“I suppose I should probably get to the point. Thomas should be returning home fairly soon, and the rest of my Cohort may need my assistance at any time.”

Catalina paused, well aware that this conversation may very well ruin the flimsy relationship they had just begun.

“Earlier- downstairs- I overheard Katherine and Margaret speaking about her nightmares, and some of what she said concerned me.”

“Oh.” Cathy paled and returned to her earlier tense state, perched on the edge of the bed. Catalina closed her eyes for a minute, praying a hopeless prayer that she wouldn't have to have this discussion. Of course, it was useless.

“First of all, I want you to know that I understand. I'm sure that this is all very scary for you, and you are probably just as much a victim in this situation as Margaret. But Cathy-” Catalina shook her head, and despite the fact that they had only known each other for less than a day, the obvious disappointment in her godmother’s tone hit Cathy squarely in the gut, shame pooling low in her stomach.

“-love, you have to do better.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Cathy mumbled, folding her arms tightly over her chest.

“Yes you do. I know I'm not, in any way, in a position that gives me the right to criticize you or the choices you make, but I can't just leave Margaret, and you, in this situation knowing I could have done something.” Catalina tried to make her tone as sympathetic and soft as possible, but she couldn't repress the slight quaver that made its way into her voice.

“There is no situation!” Cathy huffed. The elder Catherine simply shook her head.

“It's so easy to ignore a problem, because then you don't have to deal with it. Trust me, I understand. You have no idea how much I wish I could just go back to the palace and forget all about the impending war, but I can't. All of Espoir is counting on me and my fellow Queens.”

Catalina paused, lost in thought for just a moment. She hadn't meant to admit that aloud, but she had. 

“It's the same for you, querida. Leaving yourself in this situation is one thing, but Margaret is a child. She is counting on you to protect her, and you simply aren't.”

“I-” Cathy tried, “I’m no-” her voice broke as the full weight of the last few minutes, or the last few years perhaps, came crashing down. Before she could stop it, the familiar sting of tears appeared behind her eyes and threatened to overflow. She tried to shake her head and clear it, but if anything, it made it worse. That, piled with the guilt and shame gnawing at her stomach, rendered her incapable of speech.

Catalina watched sadly as this happened, holding back from saying or doing anything in comfort, knowing that this was the only way to truly get through to the girl. 

They stayed like this for several minutes before Catherine finally broke, tears escaping closely followed by hicuppy sobs.

“I know, I know. I'm sorry love” Catalina murmured as she reached across the bed to take one of her goddaughter’s small hands in her own. Cathy shies away from the comfort for just a moment, then her body drooped and she gave in to the slight contact.

“I'm sorry” whispered Cathy, barely discernible through the cries.

“I know. But it's alright, yeah? You’re not powerless in this, Cath. You can do something about it, and there's no use dwelling on the past, except to rectify mistakes you made there. Understand?”

Cathy nodded sharply from where she had hid her face in her hands. Catalina sighed and slid across the bed so she was sitting next to the smaller woman.

“I can't tell you what you need to do Catherine, but I think you know.”

Once more, the two were silent, only the occasional sniffle breaking the peaceful facade. 

“I’m scared.” Cathy admitted, seemingly out of nowhere.

“As am I. For you, for Margaret... for my fellow Queens and for all of Espoir. But we shouldn't let that stop us from making the right decisions.”

“I know, I just...” she shook her head, uncurling a little and turning to her godmother. “This is all I've ever known. I really don't want to find another husband, but I can't take care of Margaret on my own. And no one wants the burden to two poor women on top of their own household.”

“There are other options.” Catalina tried to reason, but Cathy just looked down hopelessly.

“Like what? A nunnery?”

“Catherine, we might not have seen each other for over a decade, but I know you. Your mother was one of the kindest, cleverest people I knew, and you are too. You will figure it out.” 

“I don't have much of a choice, do I?”

Catalina shook her head fervently.

“Catherine Parr, you always have a choice. You just have to trust it's the right one. And I will be with you every step of the way, provided you do it yourself.”

“Thank you.” Cathy smiled shyly, looking up at her godmother through her curls. For just a moment, Catalina could see the four-year-old she cared for all those years ago, before the grown woman reappeared.

“Of course, love.”

\---

When Catalina entered the main hall, she was surprised to see all four of her fellow Queens/Replacements sitting around the fireplace. Lucy and Alex were dutifully standing in the doorway as always, watching the conversation in the room.

“...nobody. Not that I'm surprised, we barely found someone in Rothane, and it's significantly larger than here.” Jane sighed, running a hand over her face.

“What are we supposed to do? It's only another day or two to Amitie, right?” Kitty questioned.

“I'm honestly not sure, I suppose we- oh! Catalina!” Anne exclaimed when she spotted the Queen across the room. 

“No success?” Catalina asked as she crossed the room and sat next to Anna on the bench.

“Nothing. Any brilliant ideas?”

“Not currently. If worst comes to worst, we can do another walk-through of the castle staff and Amitie.”

“Right. Ladies, let's not stress about it now.” Jane shook her head, smiling softly. “Catalina- Care to tell us why Catherine came in here and fetched Margaret just a second ago?”

All six pairs of eyes in the room focuses on Catalina as she nodded solemnly.

“It's honeslty not my place to share, though there are a few related things I need to tell you.” A pause as she adjusted in her chair. “During a discussion yesterday, I realized that I had met Catherine before. Somehow, and I'm not quite sure how, she's my goddaughter. Or, I suppose I do know how, but it's quite complicated.”

“Oh.” Anne raised her eyebrows in shock, while both Anna and Jane just looked mildly curious. Kitty, on the other hand, nodded as if that explained everything.

“Well... does that solve our problem?” Anna asked.

“What?”

“I'm sorry, I guess I just assumed... she seems like Replacement material, but what do I know.” Anna smirked slightly. Both Jane and Anne nodded minutely in agreement. 

“Oh...oh.” Catalina blinked slowly. “I hadn't thought of that, but I'm not so sure that's the best idea. What Catherine and Margaret are talking about- it could pose an issue, on many levels.”

Everyone nodded in understanding, although none of them quite knew what she was talking about. No matter how long they had known Catalina, they all had come to trust her judgment.

“On a different note, I asked Cathy if she would let me help prepare the meal before Thomas came home so she could have this conversation uninterrupted. I would not mind some assistance, as I must admit, it's been a few years since I was alone in a kitchen.”

And with that, Jane and Anna followed the eldest Queen into the kitchen, the rest staying back and falling into genial conversation. The pressure of the impending war, the still missing Replacement, and their varying knowledge of the Catherine/Margaret/Thomas situation, was pushed into the backs of their minds as they tried their best to continue throughout the day without completely breaking down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder on how much I appreciate any and all feedback. Y'all have no idea how much that means to me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated. Yay!
> 
> On that note, I was eager to get this out there so it is very loosely edited. Forgive any errors and I hope it doesn't sound too rushed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Thirty minutes later, Catalina had respectfully withdrawn herself from the kitchen, announcing- rather accurately- that she was more of a hindrance than a help. Anna and Jane were loath to agree, but let her leave nevertheless, and- unsurprisingly- the speed of their progress dramatically increased.

The others were more than happy to welcome her into their light conversation, grateful for her input on various topics- from answering Kitty’s question about a commonly unknown tidbit of Espoir history, to settling a debate over the most reliable breed of horse. 

Their friendly chatter, however, was cut short by the abrupt slamming of the front door. 

All five pairs of eyes immediately turned to the entrance, rather unsurprised (yet still disappointed) to see Thomas Seymour staring back at them.

“Ah, I see you’ve all returned. I hope your time in town was... successful.” Thomas smiled tightly, hanging up his jacket. “I smell dinner, good. I think I’ll go greet my future wife, pardon me.” He tipped his hat half-heartedly before setting it over his jacket. Catalina grimaced and shook her head, crossing the room in a few short strides.

“About that- Catherine is not in the kitchen. I think it would be best if you waited here while our Katherine goes to fetch her.”

Thomas stared at the woman in poorly veiled distaste but complied, leaning against the wall and glancing around the room in faux disinterest. Catalina watched him carefully before turning to Kitty, who had appeared beside her at the mention of her name. The Queen beckoned her closer, leaning in so she could speak barely above a whisper.

“Go tell Cathy that Thomas is here. Stay with Margaret. Make sure she stays away from this.”

Kitty nodded without hesitation, eyes dark and serious, easily adapting to the apparent graveness of the situation. Catalina watched her leave hastily up the stairs before turning back to Thomas. 

“She will be back shortly.”

“Yes.” He nodded succinctly, still looking quite bored. “I do hope you will get this over with quickly, woman. I told Catherine I expected dinner as soon as I returned.”

Catalina said nothing except a quiet hum of obvious disapproval, looking back at those still gathered in the main hall, watching in clear curiously. A curt but reassuring nod was all it took for them to return to their conversation, though it was much more hushed and much more forced than earlier.

“Catherine!” Thomas suddenly exclaimed, pushing off the wall forcefully and stared over Catalina’s shoulder, up the steps. Catalina sighed and turned around, quickly forcing her face into a gentle smile in order to reassure her goddaughter. Cathy returned it weakly, before turning her attention to her fiance. 

“Thomas,” she muttered, and Catalina could see her chest rise and fall steadily in an attempt to calm herself. The woman’s heart clenched sympathetically.

“This woman here... Cassandra?” He glanced at Catalina but did not pause nearly long enough for her to correct him. “Anyway, she informed me that you were not preparing dinner. Is there something we need to discuss, my love?”

Cathy seemed to freeze at the term, stopping suddenly at the bottom of the stairs and turning to look desperately at Catalina. The Queen nodded minutely, reaching out to squeeze her arm gently. Cathy took another deep breath, plastered what seemed like it was supposed to be a confident look on her face, and turned back to her ‘beloved’. 

“Actually, yes. We should...” She hesitated, biting at her lip anxiously, “We should step outside. By the garden, I think.”   


“Catherine, what is-”

“Come, Thomas.” Catalina cut him off, no longer possessing the patience to deal with his self-righteous behavior. “To the garden we go.”

And with that, she set off out the front door, Catherine following closely behind and Thomas, scoffing and dragging his feet, reluctantly close behind. The three rounded the corner of the house and stopped just short of the barely blooming bluebells, out of sight of the main road. 

“Catherine, my love, I hope you dragged me out here to explain yourself.” Thomas stalked up to the smaller woman, towering over her, arms firmly crossed across his chest. Catalina’s lips tightened into a thin line but she said nothing. Cathy, on the other hand, shrunk a little, mumbling incoherently. 

“I am a busy man, Catherine. What has this... woman-” he glared momentarily at Catalina- “-talked you into?”

“Cathy,” Catalina spoke up when the young woman still failed to string together a logical sentence, “Think of Margaret, mija. I’m right here.” Her demeanor changed completely, moving her attention from the horrid man in front of them to her goddaughter, hand settling on the small of her back- a reminder of her presence. 

“Thomas,” Cathy finally started, eyes focused firmly on the ground, voice almost completely unwavering, “I spoke to Margaret and... and we agreed. It’s best for us, together, if I called off our wedding.”

“What?” 

Thomas’s voice was dangerously quiet, disturbingly steady, and Catalina decided this was much worse than what she had expected- raised voices and physical threats. 

“I cannot marry you. Margaret and I are leaving.” Cathy sounded much more sure of herself, leaning back into Catalina’s hand and raising her head so she was looking up at her now ex-fiance.

“No.” Thomas shook his head swiftly, expression already morphing from shock into humor. “No, my love, we are getting married. I must say, lovely, you do not have a very good sense of humor. You should leave that to me.” His voice had rose to its normal level and he laughed heartily, still shaking his head. “Now, dinner. Come, Catherine.”   


Cathy jerked away from his hand as he reached out to grip her, stepping back and causing Catalina to stumble. “No!” she yelled, then schooled herself. “No. I am not attempting to be humorous. You have harmed my step-daughter and I more than I should have allowed, and I cannot let it continue any further.”

Thomas laughed once more. “Who placed these foolish ideas into your head? Jane’s companions? No matter, I can send them away as soon as we return to the house. Come, Catherine.” He issued this command much more fiercely this time, not moving except to lean closer to Cathy.

“No, Thomas. I am leaving. Margaret and I will be gone from your life tomorrow.”

“Oh, my love.” Thomas sneered, all humor gone from his eyes, replaced by something much colder. “Where do you think you can go? These newfound ‘friends’ of yours will be gone soon enough and you will have no one but me. Don’t you know how generous I am being by marrying you? No man wants a woman who killed her last two husbands, especially when she is dragging a useless little child along with. Come, Catherine. This is the last time I ask nicely.”

Cathy looked up at him, wide-eyed and shaky, but stayed unmoving aside from the hand that had slipped tightly into Catalina’s, which simply squeezed tighter. 

“No, Thomas,” she repeated, voice shaky but firm. Thomas seemed taken aback, but changed tactics quickly.

“We  _ will _ be married, Catherine. Whether or not Margaret is around to see it, that is completely your decision.”

Thomas was smart, Catalina had to give him that. But no one threatened her goddaughter and her goddaughter’s stepchild (and by some odd, flimsy connection, Catalina supposed, her... granddaughter? No. That... that was a thought for another time.) 

“Thomas Seymour, I suggest you refrain from threatening children in my presence.”

Catalina stepped forward, moving Cathy gently behind her and drawing herself up to full her full height. Thomas moved backward an inch before catching himself and smirking.

“And what exactly are you going to do about it? I don’t even know who you are!” 

“That can be easily remedied. I, young man, am Catalina de Aragon, Queen of Espoir, and- more importantly- godmother to Catherine Parr. And by the power vested in me by the past twelve Cohorts, I can have you arrested and thrown in the dungeons, so I suggest you cooperate before I lose my temper.”

There was silence in the garden for a moment, save for the distant chirping of birds and the trickling of a nearby brook. Catalina pursed her lips and placed her hands on her lips, staring definitely at Thomas who blinked slowly in surprise. Behind her, she could feel Cathy gripping tightly onto her dress, fingers digging slightly into her skin.

“I- You-” Thomas stuttered, and Catalina couldn’t help but smirk in pride. It was short-lived however, as the man recovered remarkably fast, “You cannot possibly be Queen,” he spat, “That’s ridiculous. Perhaps you are her godmother or something of the like, but she is of-age. You have no power over her. Catherine is mine.”

Catalina hesitated for just a moment, tightening her grip on her goddaughter in case the man tried to grab her before she spotted a familiar figure behind Thomas and sighed in relief. 

The sharp yelp of surprise that escaped from the man when Alex grabbed him roughly should not have been as satisfying as it was.

“Thomas, meet one of the finest members of my Royal Guard. Alex, I am so very sorry that you have been reduced to manhandling unruly men on this trip. Would you be so kind as to keep him away from Catherine and Margaret?”   


“My pleasure, my Queen.” Alex nodded respectfully before dragging Thomas off, around the corner and back inside.

Catalina watched them go, breathing heavily and attempting to still her shaking hands, before turning back around to her goddaughter.

“There, my dear. He’s gone, you’re alright.”

Cathy nodded shakily up at her, eyes wide with unshed tears and lower lip trembling dangerously. Catalina hummed sympathetically.

“I’m sorry I underestimated him. You were right, of course. Next time I won’t doubt you in your own matters.” 

The younger woman still said nothing, blinking up at her slowly. Catalina sighed and pulled the girl in for a tight hug, weaving her fingers into her tight curls. 

After a few tense moments, Cathy relaxed into her arms and Catalina could feel her bodice dampening as silent tears escaped. 

“Thank you, Catalina. I thought I could handle him.”   


“Oh, you did wonderfully, love. I just thought he might be a little more intimidated by a Queen.”

“Yes,” Cathy chuckled weakly, “I suppose that’s fair.”

“The title holds a lot of weight.” Catalina agreed, smiling softly. Cathy pulled out of her arms slowly but remained clinging to her hand tightly. 

“I should return to Margaret.”

“Of course. I told Kitty to keep her far away from... this, but she’s bound to be worried. How did your conversation go, by the way?” Catalina asked casually, turning so they could begin walking back to the house.

“Alright. I apologized and she forgave me, but... I can’t help but feel awful.”

“That’s perfectly understandable.” Catalina nodded thoughtfully, “But if she forgave you, I see no reason for you to not forgive yourself.”   


Cathy hummed in response but said nothing. Catalina watched her for a moment but decided to let it rest for the moment, instead leading the girl around the corner and back inside, trusting that Alex will have Thomas somewhere where he cannot interfere.

Looking back, Catalina knew she had been foolish in assuming that they had just completed the most difficult part of this task. No, that had been relatively easy compared to what came next.

“Margaret?” Cathy asked as they reached the top of the stairs, straining her neck to try and see into the girl’s room. Catalina followed close behind. 

“Catherine?” Margaret’s worried voice came from inside the room and Cathy perked up immediately. “Are you alright, Cathy?”

“Yes, I’m absolutely-” Cathy stopped suddenly in her tracks as the door to her stepdaughter’s room opened, revealing a rather surprising sight.

Kitty was sitting at the head of the bed, bag in one hand and a book in the other, clearly in the middle of putting the pile of books in front of her into said bag. Margaret was standing in front of the half-emptied chest, a separate bag in her hand, almost filled with dresses and nightwear. 

“Cathy?” Margaret questioned, looking concerned. Cathy continued to stare at her and the disheveled room in silence.

“Catherine, love?” Catalina tried, stepping into the room as well and looking at her goddaughter.

“You’re packing.” Cathy pointed out. 

“Yeah...” Margaret chuckled weakly. “You said we were leaving. Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Cathy hurried, then quickly collected herself, “No, of course not. I just...” She shook her head. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I should... I should go pack as well.”

Catalina stepped aside hastily as Cathy bolted from the room, disappearing down the hall and into her own personal chambers.

“Catherine?” Margaret turned to the Queen. “What’s wrong?”   


Catalina opened her mouth to say something but suddenly found herself at a loss for words. Luckily Kitty chose that moment to step in.

“Cathy is probably just a little in shock. A lot is changing, Margaret, really fast. You didn’t do anything.”   


Catalina smiled gratefully at the girl, giving them both a small nod before turning and following her goddaughter.

“Thank you, Kitty, but I think I can handle it from here.” Margaret smiled tightly, returning to her previous task of loading dresses into bags.

“Are you sure, Maggie? I don’t mind.”   


Margaret shook her head decidedly and Kitty sighed.

“Alright. I’ll go downstairs and update the others, alright? We will have you both out of here tomorrow.”   


Margaret didn’t answer, so Kitty simply slipped out, closing the door quietly behind her. 

  
  


“Kitty?”

Katherine stopped abruptly at the foot of the steps, whipping around to see Jane sitting alone in the main hall, looking at her anxiously.

“Jane?” Kitty clutched at her chest, staring at the other woman. Jane grimaced apologetically. 

“Do you- Do you know what is going on? Thomas- Alex brought him inside a few minutes ago and he looked... upset.”

“Oh,” Kitty hummed, “Well, I know most of it. I suppose I can probably tell you, now that it’s over with.” She crossed the room quickly and sat in front of Jane, adjusting her skirt nervously.

“Thomas, he- No, here, I’ll put it this way. After Maggie’s nightmare last night, I spoke to her and she told me that Thomas has been... hurting her and Cathy.”

“What?” Jane asked incredulously, standing suddenly from her chair. “No, he wouldn’t.”

“Let me finish, Jane.”   


Jane hesitated but eventually complied, sinking back into the chair.

“This obviously concerned me, and Catalina overheard, so she talked to Catherine and she confirmed Margaret’s story. I’m not exactly sure what happened, but Catalina convinced Cathy to call off the wedding. I imagine that is what Thomas is upset about.”

“He wouldn’t,” Jane repeated, “He’s my brother, he wouldn’t.”

Kitty bit her lip nervously, unsure of what to do now. She was well aware that sometimes there was nothing you could say to convince someone that the person they trusted was not as kind as previously thought.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Jane, but it’s true. You can ask Margaret and Cathy yourself, if they are up to it, but it would be easier for them if you would just take them at their word.”

“He’s my  _ brother _ .” Jane shook her head. “I refuse to believe it. Maybe... maybe Catherine is nervous about the wedding. Or perhaps Margaret fears she will lose her step-mother’s attention if they are married. I can not- I  _ will not _ believe it.”

Kitty looked at the woman sadly but said nothing. Jane continued to shake her head, standing and crossing her arms stubbornly.

“I will go talk to Catherine myself. Perhaps I can explain to her that-”

“No!” Kitty shot up suddenly, holding her hands out in front of her. “You don’t have to believe me, but you should not make this any more painful for them. Please, Jane,” she pleaded, “Please don’t hurt them any more than they already are. Cathy is so close to letting up and giving in already.”

“But- Thomas would never do something like that.”

“How do you know?” Kitty tilted her head thoughtfully. “Forgive me for being so forward, but you have not seen him in years. You yourself told me that your family meant nothing to you.”

“Well... yes, but I know Margaret and Catherine even less. Between them and Thomas... at least I grew up with Tom.”

Kitty sighed sadly. “Alright, I suppose you have a point. And you barely know me as well...” she trailed off slowly, thinking hard. “Oh! Well, you know Catalina!” she perked up immediately. “You’ve known Catalina for years. What if you talk to her?”   


Jane pursed her lips thoughtfully but eventually nodded. “I suppose.”   


“Perfect! I’ll go and fetch her. Stay right here.”   


Kitty shot off up the stairs, leaving a very confused and very overwhelmed Jane behind.

\---

An hour later found Anne, Anna, Kitty, Cathy, Margaret, and Lucy standing around the main hall- Kitty, Cathy, and Margaret all carrying heavy bags in each hand. 

“So... now what?” Anna broke the awkward silence. 

“I think it would be better if you two stayed at the inn with us tonight, rather than waiting for tomorrow,” Lucy suggested, gesturing to Cathy and Margaret. Cathy looked unsure but nodded nonetheless. 

“Is Catalina still talking to Jane?” Margaret asked quietly, turning to Kitty, who just shrugged. 

“I think so."

“I do not mean to be rude, but... What exactly is going on?” Anne finally asked, looking from Cathy and Margaret to Kitty, who bit her lip and looked to Cathy. 

“It’s not a big deal, I just called off the wedding with Thomas and Jane was a little... upset.”

Anne, Anna, and Lucy exchanged unbelieving looks but said nothing. They had no desire to pry any further into Cathy’s secrets when the situation was already so tense.

“Once Alex gets back, he and I have been asked to escort you all back to the inn for the night,” Lucy announced. The others nodded, settling down in chairs to wait.

Not ten minutes later, Catalina and Jane emerged from the stairs, the latter looking rather sheepish. Alex appeared in the doorway beside them almost immediately afterward.

“Ready to go, ladies?” he asked, reaching out to help Margaret with one of her bags. 

“Of course.” Catalina nodded, following him immediately. Cathy, half-jogging, caught up to her before they reached the door. 

“Is everything alright now? Is Jane... is she still, you know?”

Catalina paused, pulling Cathy off to the side to allow the rest to exit and mount the horses, despite the rather short walk back to the inn.

“Cathy, her opinion doesn’t change anything. She’s having a difficult time believing that someone she loves could do something like that. Sound familiar?” Catalina raised an eyebrow knowingly but her expression was soft. Cathy blushed darkly but nodded.

“I know, I know, I just... I really don’t want to be on a future Queen’s bad side,” she chuckled awkwardly, gaze trained on the ground. Catalina sighed.

“You won’t be, mija. Jane might not be ready to believe her brother is like that but she definitely does not blame you. And she agreed to leave it be, seeing as we are leaving tomorrow anyway and she probably will not see him for a very long time.”

“...alright, I suppose that is better than nothing,” Cathy conceded. Catalina smiled.

“Good. Now let’s get going. We don’t have enough horses for everyone but you are more than welcome to ride with me.” 

\---

Catalina had certainly not expected to sleep well that night- what with the pressure of finding a fourth Replacement and the insanity of the day and the shock of finding her goddaughter and the suddenness of having Margaret and Cathy sleeping on a pad on the floor of her room- but that didn’t mean she was happy when a sharp rap on the door woke her from her already flimsy slumber long before dawn.

“What?” she asked, more harshly than she had meant too, as she fumbled with the latch and opened the door.

“My Queen,” Alex whispered, looking incredibly awake for the early hour, “We have a problem.”

Catalina sighed, stepping outside and closing the door softly behind her. Alex schooled his features gravely.

“Thomas Seymour is downstairs. He wants to talk to Cathy.”

“Is he aware of what time it is?” Catalina quipped, rolling her eyes. Alex shrugged.

“What should I tell him?”

“Leave that to me,” Catalina answered, straightening up and taking a deep breath. “Stay here, don’t let anyone in.”

Alex nodded obediently, taking up position in front of the door as Catalina cantered off down the hallway, as Queen-like as she could be when she had woken up less than a minute ago.

And a minute later, when Cathy stuck her head out blearily and politely asked Alex to tell Margaret where she went if she woke up, well... the Queen had specifically said not to let anyone in, but said nothing about letting people leave. So he nodded and Cathy followed her godmother’s path, much more awake than the former had been.

Still, Catalina was none too happy when she saw that Alex had not contested the girl’s departure.

“I thought it was implied that I did not want you to join me. ” The Queen pursed her lips in frustration at the sight of her goddaughter close on her tail as she descended the last few stairs into the dining hall of the inn.

“Alex didn’t stop me.” Cathy shrugged half-heartedly, straining her neck to see over Catalina’s shoulder. Catalina sighed.

“I see that. Cathy- You shouldn’t be here. Don’t give Thomas what he wants.”   


“He won’t even know I am there. I’ll stay hidden. I just need to know what he has to say.”   


Catalina considered it for a moment, looking the girl up and down. Cathy bit her lip and wrung her hands together nervously. Eventually, the Queen sighed again.

“Fine. I will go out front and meet him. You stay here.”

Cathy nodded vigorously and slid into the back storeroom, closing the door almost all the way, open just enough so she could hear.

Catalina took a moment to compose herself before passing through the door next to where Cathy was hiding, plastering a polite smile on her face.

“Hello,” she greeted the innkeeper, who had obviously been woken in the same shape or manner she had and was looking rather annoyed “I can take it from here, sir. Thank you.”

The man grumbled unhappily but nodded, retreating back into his personal chambers, leaving Catalina alone with Thomas, who was leaning against the wall cockily.

“Thomas. Cathy is asleep right now, so I suggest you leave and come back... well, never. Come back never. What she does now is none of your business.”

“Oh, Catherine,” Thomas sneered, “What she does is completely my business. And if she knows what is good for her, she will wake up and come back home with me now.”

“You must be delirious. Catherine made herself very clear. Your relationship is over.” Catalina scoffed and was about to turn around and head right back upstairs when Thomas began laughing.

“Oh, you are the delirious one. You may be her godmother or Queen or whatever else you claim, but I am the more powerful one, at least around here. The minute your brute of a guard released me, I made it my mission to let every man in town know that Catherine Parr was  _ not _ to be taken into their household.” Thomas laughed again darkly, shaking his head. “She has nowhere to go but back to me. This innkeeper here is already considering throwing her out. I have a lot of influence, Catherine.” He leaned down into her face menacingly and Catlalina inhaled sharply but held her ground. “There is nowhere she can go, except maybe a brothel, that will take her in.”

“Thomas, I do not care how many people you threaten, Cathy will NOT-”

“I’ll come back.” Catalina was cut off by a soft but strong voice, coming from where she had just left her goddaughter. Closing her eyes in exasperation, she turned around, knowing exactly who it was and yet hoping beyond hope that she was wrong.

“Catherine, my love.” Thomas sauntered past Catalina and up to, yes, one Catherine Parr, who had apparently emerged from the back room and was standing in the doorway. “I’m so glad you’ve finally seen reason.” 

Cathy inhaled slowly, eyes trained on her godmother’s feet. Catalina’s features hardened and she followed Thomas closely.

“No, you will not,” she said sternly, stepping between the man and her goddaughter. “Cathy, think of Margaret.”

“I have to, Catalina. Margaret can go live with John- her brother,” she added for Catalina’s sake, “Thomas won’t bother her.”   


“No I will not,” Thomas confirmed confidently, wrapping a lithe arm around the small woman. Catalina’s eyes flashed in anger.

“Catherine Parr, you  _ cannot  _ back out now.”

“I can and I will. Thank you, godmother, truly” she whispered, finally looking up at the older woman through her curls, “I am eternally thankful that I got to see you again, and I will always be grateful for your help, but I have no choice.”

“Mija...” Catalina protested, but she sounded much less confident than before as she reached out to grasp her goddaughter’s hand.

“I will be perfectly fine. Return to Amitie, stop Henry, rule Espoir. You are more than welcome to come back and visit when all has settled,” Thomas looked like he was about to disagree, but wisely said nothing, “You will be an amazing Queen, Catalina.”

Catalina watched the girl sadly for a long moment, sighing deeply and squeezing her hand tighter, before she suddenly released her, jolting up sharply.

“Amitie!”

“What?” Cathy questioned, taken aback.

“Amitie. You can come to Amitie with us! No one will care about what Thomas says.”

“What?!” Thomas exclaimed, pulling suddenly away from Cathy, who was still staring at Catalina in confusion.

“No... Catalina, I... I don’t want to put that pressure on you-”   


“Cathy, please. I will never be able to sleep knowing you are married to...” she trailed off, looking at Thomas in clear disgust. “...him.”

“Excuse me? Cathy will  _ not _ be coming with you. That wasn’t even an option!” Thomas seemed to be fuming with rage and Catalina pulled her goddaughter closer discreetly but otherwise ignored him.

“Cathy, querida, just come with me, please. Margaret can come as well if she likes. Please.” Catalina knew she was begging but she didn’t have it in her to care, instead just stared intently at the younger woman. Cathy looked conflicted and shifted nervously.

“If I come with you, I am  _ not _ becoming Queen. I know you are hard-pressed to find one more, but I don’t want you to offer this just because you want a Replacement.”

“I would never.” Catalina shook her head decisively. “I won’t lie and say I wasn’t hoping, but you have no obligation. This offer is simple. I will support you whether you decide to become Queen in the palace or a blacksmith in the lower town.”

Cathy remained silent, studying her godmother’s expression carefully. Next to her, Thomas glared daggers at the women. Finally, Cathy nodded hesitantly. 

“Alright. I will ask Margaret if she wants to come with or stay with John and then accompany you to Amitie.”

“No!” Thomas yelled, reaching out to grasp Cathy’s arm tightly. She flinched but stayed still, gaze remaining firmly on Catalina. “You cannot- Amitie is not- I will not-” he sputtered, and Catalina struggled to contain a smile. 

“You tried, Thomas. And you failed. Accept it gracefully or I will call Alex back down here.” 

“I- You- Cathy is not...” he struggled again before throwing his hands in the air in frustration, shoving Cathy back a little with the force of it. He breathed heavily for a moment before his features hardened and he drew himself up to his full height, peering down at the women. “You will pay for this, Catherine Parr.”

Both Catherines remained completely still after Thomas left, staring at the spot he just vacated. 

Finally, Catalina shook herself out of it and turned back to her goddaughter, clutching her hands tightly.

“Thank you, mija.”

“No,” Cathy shook her head. “Thank  _ you _ . I’m sorry I almost agreed. He just... I was scared. I  _ am _ scared.”

“That’s understandable.” Catalina nodded sagely. “I probably would have done the same thing.”

Cathy looked doubtful but didn’t protest, instead stepping back and pulling her hand’s from her godmother’s grasp, looking back towards the stair pointedly.

“We need to leave now, don’t we.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. I will fetch Alex and we will wake the others- You talk to Margaret.”   


“...alright.”

“Is something wrong?” 

“No, no, just...” Cathy huffed, suddenly taking great interest in the seam of her sleeves, fidgeting restlessly. “How much do the others know?”

“Ah.” Catalina nodded in understanding. “Jane and Kitty probably know most of it, and Alex has most definitely caught on, but as for the other three... I cannot say. Most likely- not much.”   


Cathy nodded slowly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “Could we... could we possibly keep it that way? I hate to keep secrets, but...”

“Of course, mija. And besides,” the Queen chuckled darkly, shaking her head, “It is certainly not the only secret that a member of our group is keeping, and I highly doubt it will be the last.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Catalina is that meme- 'I've only known my goddaughter for a day, but if anything happened to her..."
> 
> Anyway... Thank you for reading!!! Feedback makes my heart smile!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Possible death of Minor Character(s). Implied violence, swords, etc etc.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I’ll be fine, Cathy,” Margaret said, looking up from her place, tight in Catherine’s arms. Cathy simply squeezed her tighter.

“I know you will, love, but that doesn’t mean I won’t miss you. Are you sure you don’t want to come to Amitie with me?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Cathy sighed and pulled away, nodding. “Alright. Do- Do you want me to stay here with John and you?”

“No, no Cathy. Go on to Amitie, be safe.”

The older woman studied her step-daughter carefully, but Margaret just nodded encouragingly. Cathy sighed again.

“Promise you’ll write?”

“Of course, Cathy.”

“Don’t worry, Cathy, I’ll keep an eye on her.” John came back outside after having taken Margaret’s bags inside. He smiled widely at his younger sister, who extracted herself from Cathy’s arms and stepped back.

“....ok. Just- be safe. Please.”

“You too.”

Cathy nodded, glancing back towards the rest of the group, who were all standing around on the road, trying not to look like they were watching too closely. She smiled.

“I love you, Maggie.”

“Love you too Cath.” Maggie gave her one last big hug, holding on a little longer than necessary. Cathy swallowed forcefully, holding back tears. “You should go.”

Cathy pulled back and nodded, not trusting herself to speak. John walked forward and smiled, handing Cathy the reins to his horse. 

“Are you sure I can have her, John?"

“Positive. I have two more and I don’t go anywhere much anyways. Think of it as a thank you- for taking care of us.”

“Alright then, thank you very much. I’ll make sure to write as soon as we get to Amitie.”

Margaret and John both nodded, smiling widely as they watched her return to the road, leading the horse, Rusa, along with her.

“You alright, mija?” Catalina asked as she mounted her horse. Cathy nodded.

“I will be. How long until Amitie?” She changed the subject, nudging Rusa and taking up the rear as the group started to move, her godmother next to her.

“Another day and a half, I believe. We will have to make camp tonight, but should be back tomorrow since we left so early.”

“Good.”

“And once we’re back, you have a personal invitation to the others’ coronation and celebration. If all goes well, we will have five Queens on the thrones by the end of the week.”

\---

It is important to note- All did _not_ go well.

\---

“Should we stop here for the night?” Alex called over his shoulder, looking back to the other seven. Catalina, who was near the back with Cathy still, nodded. The others looked relieved, rather tired from the day’s journey.

“I-” Lucy started, then stopped when Catalina turned around to look at her in surprise. “I don’t want to contradict, but wouldn’t it be better if we made it to the Inlet Woods before we stopped? It would give us more cover, and it’s not far.”

Catalina considered it for a moment but eventually nodded.

“You’re probably right, Luce. Sorry, everyone.”

Alex nodded in understanding, turning back around on his saddle and speeding up a little, returning to his position as look-out. 

Sure enough, they reached the ends of the woods quite quickly, but paused for a moment as the less experienced travelers- Kitty, Anna, Cathy, and Jane- peered anxiously down the path as it curved sharply and disappeared into darkness. 

“The Inlet Woods, yeah?” Cathy asked, “Why is it called that?”

“Because,” Anne spoke up, “The woods start near the border of our country and jet into the center, creating a sort of inlet.”

“Oh, alright. That makes sense.” Cathy nodded, but Jane looked a little hesitant.

“The border? With which country?”

“Well...” Anne trailed off, “Haine, actually. But it’s fine. We’re nowhere near the border and people travel through them all the time and never have any trouble. Come on, I want to set up camp as soon as possible so I can sleep. I’m exhausted.”

The rest agreed, and Alex started off once more, everyone else close behind.

Catalina fell back a little, between Lucy and Cathy, taking a moment to observe her fellow travelers.

Many of them did look very weary- Kitty and Cathy, especially, were almost fully hunched over on their horses, holding on loosely and looking like they could fall off at any moment. Jane and Anne were upright but obviously less alert than normal. Only Anna, who was closely following Alex, looked normal, and even she seemed to waver slightly on some of the bumps in the road when her horse would falter. 

Catalina herself was feeling rather exhausted, the full day of travel plus the stress of the last few days finally taking its toll on her. She hoped that the last day of their journey would pass quickly so they could return to Amitie and find the final Queen without much hassle.

Whether it was the simple thought that caused it or just an unhappy coincidence, it was that very moment that everything went to hell in a handbasket. 

  
  


The first Queen was shaken from her contemplation by Alex’s horse rearing up, whining in surprise. 

“What? Tug, boy, what’s-” Alex asked, looking around to find the source of the disturbance as the others all skidded to a stop behind him. They sat awkwardly in the middle of the road for a fleeting, peaceful moment before the guard looked down in front of him and gave a small yelp of surprise. 

A man, barely visible in the darkness and clouded in a dark green cloak, was standing in the center of the path, a sword at the ready. 

Before Catalina or the others had time to register the presence of one stranger, they heard loud shuffling from the bushes around them and a dozen more emerged.

By this time, all the horses were shifting nervously, and those who just a moment ago had been half-asleep were wide awake, looking around in fear. Catalina did nothing but sigh.

In a flash, Alex and Lucy were down from their horses, swords drawn, and held out bravely in front of them. The man in front regarded them for a moment before lowering his hood and smirking.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You’re outnumbered- six to one. Lower your swords and we won’t have to hurt you.”

Alex and Lucy stayed steady, but looked at Catalina simultaneously, who shook her head minutely. The two guards raised their swords higher, only to be met by the distinct sound of many more swords being drawn from metal scabbards, and they were soon surrounded individually. 

“Now, my Queen,” the man slid through the line of horses, past Kitty who jerked back as he brushed her ankle, up to Catalina. “It is completely up to you if your loyal guards here live or die. If we have to fight them, we _will_ win, and we will show no mercy. If they surrender... I don’t kill unarmed men. Or women, I suppose,” he corrected, sneering over at Lucy, who’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

Catalina looked from him to her guards for a long moment, then sighed. “Stand down.”

“But, Catal-” 

“Stand. Down.” Catalina ordered, harshly cutting off Lucy. The two guards dropped their swords and stepped back. The man smiled widely.

“Good. I’m glad to see you have some sense about you, Catalina. I guess the rumors were true.” He reached out to pat the Queen’s leg, and Catalina fought hard to keep her face impassive. “Alright then, dismount- all of you.”

All six women hesitated, but all it took was one of the men on the left sharply poking Kitty with his sword for the girl to shriek and everyone to comply immediately. 

With some coaxing, the men managed to move the horses away from the group and strip them of their gear, loading the bags onto their own horses that had been hidden in the brush. 

Meanwhile, the lead man, who had introduced himself as Maxwell, as well as six of the men, led the group into the woods, to a small clearing, lit by a singular small fire that could not be visible from the road.

“What do you want with us?” Catalina demanded, standing tall and proud. Maxwell chuckled.

“I don’t want anything. My boss, on the other hand, wants _you_.”

It was then, in the dim light, that the group could finally make out the insignia on their ambusher’s swords. 

“ _Henry_ ,” Catalina hissed. Maxwell smirked.

“He told me you were smart.” He nodded, then turned to his men. “Bind them and load them up, two to a horse. And... I suppose we should bring their horses too. Might be suspicious if they wander off into civilization.”

Soon enough, the eight of the group had their hands bound tightly in front of them and were being manhandled onto horses- not their own, Catalina noted, but ones that must have been brought specifically for them. 

Their captors- Henry’s men, Catalina corrected herself- then led the many horses through the woods for a short while before emerging onto a different path, this one much smaller and less-traveled. 

They mounted their own horses and set off- Maxwell in the lead, three men behind him, then the group-- Alex and Lucy together on a horse, Kitty and Anne, Anna and Jane, and finally Catalina and Cathy-- followed by four more men. The remaining five were flanking the group, making it impossible for them to run off into the woods, even if they had been able to take control of their horses, who were all being led by the man in front of their little line, their leads tied to his bags. Behind the group, the Queen’s old horses were attached similarly. 

In this formation, of twenty-five horses and twenty-one people on a dark and narrow path, they moved very slowly and in complete silence, for a long time. It had already been dark when they entered the woods, and now it must have been reaching midnight.

It didn’t take long for the shock to wear off and the Queens (and companions) to become exhausted again. Catalina could feel Cathy leaning back into her, head drooping to one side. From what she could see in front of her, the rest of her friends were in the same state.

Sighing, the Queen maneuvered carefully so she could reach her bound arms up and over her goddaughter’s head, then bring them down around her and hold her close, as comfortably as possible. Cathy relaxed into her, still tense and guarded, but as relaxed as possible.

“Madrina?” Cathy mumbled, almost too quiet for Catalina to hear.

“Hmm, mija?”

“...I’m glad Margaret stayed behind.”

Catalina suppressed a chuckle despite herself.

“Me too. Now shh, just relax. It’ll be alright.”

A little further ahead, unbeknownst to them, Anne and Kitty were having a similar conversation.

“Annie, I’m scared.”

Anne squeezed her cousin tighter, having worked herself into a similar position as Catalina.

“I am too, love, but we’ll be fine.”

“How do you know?”

Anne paused, considering the best answer, before-

“Well- I don’t. I just have to trust. Can you do that?”

“I guess. And-” she shifted nervously “-and even if we’re not fine, I’m glad I’m with you.”

“Oh, Kitty,” Anne whispered, struggling to keep her voice from breaking. “I’m glad I’m with you too.”

All it took was a rough ‘Keep it down back there or I’ll have my men shut you up themselves!” for the Queens to fall silent again.

  
  


After what felt like another hour or two of riding, though it could have been much less, Maxwell broke the silence.

“I hope you all enjoyed your ride so far. I am pleased to announce that we are coming up on our camp.”

“Inside Amitie?” Catalina couldn’t stop herself from asking, startling Cathy from her half-sleep. In response, she was met with a sharp poke of a sword, but Maxwell just nodded.

“Yep. Surprised, my Queen? We have been camping out in your woods for almost a month now. Henry is more than prepared to invade your country- everything is planned out to the last moment.”

“And kidnapping us is part of that plan?”

“Of course,” he laughed, “It’s been a while since Henry has seen you, Catalina, and he oh so desperately wanted to meet the other five women you thought were fit to be Queen. Though, from what I’ve seen, they’re not much.”

“Wait-” Jane spoke for the first time in hours. “Why is there a path to Haine in these woods?”

“Because Haine and Amitie were allies for the longest time, up until a few years ago,” Catalina answered before Maxwell could say something rude.

“Yes...” He said something rude anyway. “But luckily Henry took over. Why old Arthur wanted to be allied with this pigsty of a country, I’ll never know.”

Wisely, Catalina said nothing, but couldn't stop herself from glaring daggers at the back of the man’s head. 

  
  


Sure enough, the path in front of them was getting lighter and the distinct sounds of a camp could be heard from in front of them.

Not long after, they emerged suddenly from the path and into a large clearing, tents and small campfires as far as the eye could see. Catalina couldn’t help but shiver.

“Get them down and tie up the horses. I’ll take them to the King myself.” Maxwell ordered, and his men were quick to comply. 

“Catalina!” 

The first Queen kept her gaze trained on the grass below her as she, along with the other seven, were led into the large red tent in the middle of camp. 

Still, even though she could see nothing but the coarse dirt and the very edge of a shag rug, she could picture the man in front of her perfectly- his slimy but rough voice something she could never forget.

“Now there, that isn’t very kind. You’re my guest, Catalina. It’s good manners to at least look at me.”

She didn’t move. 

“Alright then, at least these other... lovely women are looking at me. You- what’s your name, beautiful?”

The Queen only had to wonder who he was talking to for a moment before she heard Kitty whimper and press herself firmly between Lina and Cathy, who had previously been following her closely.

“Don’t talk to her, Henry.” Catalina spat, looking up sharply and glaring at where she heard his voice coming from.

Still, despite all her preparation, she couldn’t help but pause in shock when she finally saw him properly. It had been years since last time, and, she noted bitterly, Henry Tudor had really let himself go. The smug grin on his face was just the same though, and Catalina glowered darkly.

“Ah, there are those beautiful eyes. How I’ve missed seeing you.”

“Go shove it, Henry,” Catalina said, not caring in the slightest how un-Queen-like it sounded. Henry’s expression darkened dangerously for just a moment before returning to normal.

“Is that any way to speak to your future King?”

“In your dreams, Hen-”

“Yes, well,” he interrupted, “All in good time, I suppose. I’ve had enough with these pleasantries anyways. Let's get down to business." He clapped his hands jovially, standing from his large cushioned chair and stepping forward.

“If you touch us, Henry, I swear-"

“Now, now, Lina, there’s no need for that. I don’t need to touch you. And neither do my men if you all behave. We just want to talk.”

“So talk.”

“In a minute.” Henry leaned back against his desk and scanned the travelers in front of him. “I count seven women. I only need six. Which one of you does not belong?”

“Henry- What do you mean?” Catalina asked, suddenly unable to contain her worry at what this man was asking.

“Well, obviously I only need the Queens and the Replacements. Anyone else is... useless to me. I need to dispose of them.”

“No, Henry, you cannot-” Catalina hurried, surprising everyone including herself as she stepped forward.

“I can and I will, Ari,” Henry sneered, suddenly looming over her. “Maxwell- take the man away and kill him.”

“No, Henry please, he’s never done anything to you!” Catalina was begging now, but she could see Alex out of the corner of her eye, and the usually unshakeable man looked afraid. 

“I’m sorry, Lina, but you brought him into this and I can’t have anyone around to mess it up.”

“Henry, please, I’ll do anything, ple-”

“No, Catalina.”

Catalina whipped around in surprise to see it was Alex who had spoken, not Henry. She made eye contact with him and felt a surge of pride.

“It's alright, my Queen.” Alex smiled weakly, pulling his arm out of Maxwell’s grasp so he could salute properly. “It’s been an honor to serve you, Catalina. Thank you.”

Catalina nodded shakily, hoping beyond hope that she could communicate all she wanted to say in the simple movement. The ever-present twinkle in the man’s eyes flickered for a moment before he nodded in return- a confirmation that he understood. 

“No, Alex, no-”

“I’m sorry, Anne.” He smiled sadly at the girl, who had stepped forward and grabbed his arm firmly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect all of you,” he looked around, “but you will succeed. The Fourteenth Cohort will be crowned and keep the spirit of Amitie alive, I know it.”

“Alex-” Jane cried sadly, and it was then Catalina noticed that all eight of them had tears in their eyes.

“I’m just sorry I won’t be around to see it.”

There was silence for a moment, save for muffled sniffles, before Henry’s loud, booming laugh destroyed the mood and Catalina felt rage boiling up in her chest.

“A beautiful speech, I must say. Get rid of him. Now.” 

"No!"

"No, please, no!"

But their pleas fell on deaf ears.

Maxwell grabbed Alex again and pulled him from Anne’s grasp, the Queen’s hands hovering where he had just been. The guard managed to make eye contact with Catalina one last time before he disappeared from sight.

A few moments passed in cold, sickening silence- then a muffled cry of pain and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground could be heard in the distance and Catalina stifled a sob.

“Henry... you’re a monster,” she said, low and dark and angrier than any of the others had ever heard her. Henry laughed again.

“Maybe so. Now- who else?”

“I will never tell you.” Catalina managed to school her features and put back on her mask, once again pulling herself up to her full height. 

“You know... I don’t actually need all of you. If I accidentally kill a few Replacements before I get to the extra, that wouldn’t be the end of the world. How about...” he raked his gaze over the group of women in front of him, “....you.” Henry reached out and grabbed Cathy from behind Catalina, but the Queen managed to grab the girl’s arm tightly and hold firm, even with her hands still bound.

“No!” She yanked her goddaughter back quickly, and Henry chuckled darkly but didn’t let go. Cathy whimpered softly.

“Protective, are we? Which Replacement is she, then?”

“I’m not-”

“The Sixth.” Catalina interrupted quickly, breathing a sigh of relief when the girl stayed quiet, having taken the hint.

“Ah. Pretty little thing. I suppose I’m happy I get to keep her around.” He pushed her back into Catalina’s arms, causing them both to stumble. “Who is it?”

“I told you, I will never-”

“Me.” Lucy interrupted, and Catalina sighed softly. “It’s me, I’m just their guard.”

“Ah. Maxwell-” he called to the man who had just reentered the tent, sheathing his sword. “Take care of this one too.”

“Of course, sire.” Maxwell sneered, pushing past Anne and Anna to retrieve the guard from the center of the group.

“Lucy-” Catalina hurried before she could be dragged away. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, my Queen.” 

Lucy showed no fear, having been preparing herself for this since the loss of her partner, but Catalina could still see her expression waver as Maxwell pulled out his sword again, before they too disappeared from the tent and out of sight.

Catalina thanked God that she heard nothing this time.

“Alright, now that that is all taken care of-” Henry clasped his hands together loudly, leaning back against the desk as if nothing had happened. “I suppose I should let you rest after your long journey. We have a lot to talk about in the morning.”

“Wait!” 

Catalina blinked slowly in surprise at this new voice, looking around to see the source. She had expected silent compliance- figuring no one was in any shape to say anything after what they just experienced. After all, both Kitty and Cathy were clinging to the back of her dress firmly, eyes wide and face streaked with tears. Jane and Anne were visibly distraught, the former still openly sobbing. It was Anna, though, who had spoken.

“How-” she fumbled with her words for a moment, then composed herself, “How did you find us?”

“Ah, well...” Henry paused thoughtfully, “I suppose it couldn’t hurt to tell you that. It was actually quite simple- Daniel.”

“The messenger?” Anna asked in surprise. Henry nodded gleefully. “Of course. I knew I had to get you into these woods to ambush you, and your previous route took you around them. I sent him to convince you to change your course. Plus, this way, the Council in Amitie doesn't expect you back for another three days. I have all the time I need to convince you.”

\---

The fact that Daniel would have had no way to know their original route or arrival date never crossed any of their minds. Their exhaustion and shock caused them to miss this very damning slip-up from Henry, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief when they said nothing.

\---

Catalina finally found her voice again. “Convince us to do what?”

“Why- hand me the kingdom, of course. By the time you reach Amitie, you will be more than happy to tell the Council that you are surrendering.”

“We would never-”

“All in due time, my dear Catalina. Now Maxwell, show my guests to their chambers please.”

  
  


‘Their chambers’ turned out to be a small tent right next to Henry’s, with more than enough guards to keep them contained stationed around it.

The inside was empty, save for six blankets stacked in the corner. When they entered, though, none of the Queens made a move for them, instead standing motionless in the center for a long time, staring around in silence.

Finally, it was Anne who snapped them out of it.

“Come on, ladies. We have to rest or else we have no chance of avenging our friends.”

Catalina nodded and took the blanket that was handed to her, grateful their hands were now untied, then turned back to Anne and Jane, who were still staring at the slit in the tent as if Alex and Lucy might enter any time.

“I’m sorry, girls,” Catalina whispered, helping them both gently to the ground and encouraging them to lay down. “Try to get some sleep.”

Behind her, she could feel Anna doing the same with the other two and she made sure to thank God that she was blessed with someone as level-headed as Anna. 

It only took a minute after they managed to get everyone laying down for the arrangement to change, Kitty crawling over to curl up in Anne’s arms at the same time that Catalina shifted so she was next to her goddaughter. Anna and Jane remained where they were, staring up at the tent pointedly. 

Catalina remained awake for the longest time, thousands of pointless thoughts swirling around in her head. 

When she eventually heard Cathy’s breathing even out, and then Kitty’s and Anne’s and Jane’s, she figured she should probably try and follow her own advice. She still couldn’t tell if Anna was awake, but turned over onto her side and brought the blanket tighter around her anyway, screwing her eyes shut tightly and saying a quick, seemingly hopeless prayer for guidance and luck.

Moments later, when she felt herself start to break, she was eternally grateful that the others were asleep.

And when she did finally fall asleep, it was to the sound of her own fading muffled sobs, having cried herself to sleep for the first time since she was a child- the last moments of her guards’ lives and their looks of sorrow playing over and over in her mind- the knowledge that their deaths were all her fault plaguing her nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. If it helps, know I cried a lot while writing this and could barely bring myself to reread and edit that last part.
> 
> I really, really, really want to know how y'all felt about this chapter, because it was a huge turning point and packed full... stuff. Please let me know what you thought if you can. I will appreciate it so much. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of death, threats of violence and death, Henry (and others) being a jackass

Long before the sun appeared through the trees and the birds had even thought of singing their morning song, King Henry of Haine was wide awake and sitting at his desk, pouring over a map of Espoir.

“Your Highness?” Maxwell slipped through the slit in the tent, a small yawn escaping from him. “You wanted me?”

“Yes.” Henry pushed the map to the side, resting his forearms on the now clear desk. “How long until our... guests arrive?” 

“Daniel swore they would be here before sunrise, so- soon.”

“Good. When they arrive, bring the girl here and take the man to the tent with the other one. Do not, under any circumstances, let them know about each other’s presence. Understand?” 

Maxwell nodded, bowing slightly. “Of course, sire. And after that is done-”

“Bring the Queens to me. They are sure to be in for a surprise.”

\---

Meanwhile, right next door, the Queens were just waking up, most trying their best to keep a sliver of the merciful ignorance that sleep held. 

The sounds from around them, as the camp woke up, unfortunately, made that impossible.

But even as they came to, the tent remained silent. 

Over in the corner, Kitty and Anne were tangled together, the younger held tightly in her cousin’s arms, as they both stared blankly at the ceiling. Jane had taken it upon herself to collect the blankets, and had folded each of them at least three times, mind wandering and vacant. Anna paced back and forth, wringing her hands and shooting the others concerned looks. Cathy was laying on her own, limbs and hair splayed out around her as she tried to breathe evenly, eyes shut tightly.

Catalina, though- she had yet to move from her curled-up state against one wall, her blanket still wrapped tightly around her. The others made no attempt to move her.

Finally, Anna broke the tense silence.

“I know this is hard, ladies, but we can’t give up. They-” she broke off, swallowing the lump in her throat- “they wouldn’t want us to. Espoir is counting on us- all of us.”

Jane stopped folding and looked up at the woman, eyes still glassy. Anna smiled sympathetically down at her, then took the fabric gently from her grasp and put it back in the corner. 

Next to her, Anne nodded, easing Katherine out of her arms so she was sitting upright, then began running her fingers through the girl’s tangled hair. Cathy sighed deeply, but rolled over and stood, nodding at the others. 

After a moment, all their gazes turned to the first Queen, who hadn't moved. 

“Lina-” Anne tried, voice hoarse with tears. There was no answer.

Anne closed her eyes tightly and sighed, then looked helplessly at the others. 

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Do we have a choice?” Jane whispered. Anna shook her head.

“Of course not. The fate of this country and the lives of everyone in it are counting on us. And- and I know I just joined this group barely a week ago, but- I believe that we are capable of this.”

“I didn’t sign up for this,” Cathy muttered, running her hands through her hair. “You were all chosen to be Queen. I’m not- I’m not even supposed to be here.”

“Maybe you are. Maybe- maybe this was all supposed to happen. I’m not overly religious, but I believe all the past Queens are watching us, and if you were not supposed to be one of us, then we would never have met you.” 

“I appreciate that, Anne, but still... I don’t think I’m cut out to be Queen, especially now.”

There was a silent pause, as all six women’s thoughts echoed Catherine’s words. Then a new voice spoke.

“I don’t think any of us are.” 

Anna, taken aback, glanced to her left expecting to see Catalina sitting up, but the woman hadn’t budged. 

And then Kitty spoke again.

“I don’t want to speak for all of us, but... none of us expected this.”

Four nods of agreement. 

“But like Anna said- we don’t have a choice. We obviously can’t give in to Henry, and sitting here and moping will do us no good.”

Anne smiled at her cousin, continuing to brush out her hair. The others nodded again.

“What now, then?”

“We wait. For an opportunity or for Henry to want us for something. Either way- we can’t lose ourselves in between now and then, or we have no chance at all.”

Ironically, it was that very moment that Maxwell’s head appeared through the opening in the tent.

“Up you get ladies! The King awaits.”

And then he was gone.

There was a moment of silence, and then both Anna and Kitty let out a sharp bark of laughter.

“That was well-timed,” Anna remarked, reaching a hand down for the others to grab.

When they were all on their feet, brushing their dresses free of loose grass and dirt, their gazes all returned to the still immobile figure on the floor. 

“Cathy, you should try,” Anna whispered, voice solemn again. The Replacement nodded wordlessly, then kneeled down next to her godmother. 

“Come on, Madrina. You have to get up now.” 

Catalina remained silent for a moment, then hummed- long and low. Cathy took that as a good sign.

“It’ll be alright, but you have to get up. Come on.” Cathy took the woman by her arms and pulled her upright, struggling against the weight of her limp body. Jane stepped forward and took one arm. Together, they managed to pull the woman so she was standing shakily on her own two feet.

“Hurry it up in there, we don’t have all day!” Maxwell’s voice boomed from outside. 

The six exchanged final, nervous looks before Anna took a deep breath and pulled back the fabric, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

“Let's get this over with, Queens.”

\---

“Sleep well?” Henry asked, sneering down at the six women who were gathered in front of him. 

He received no answer, save for a harsh scoff from Anna and an eye roll from Anne- who, despite her grief, couldn’t help but return to her usual sarcastic defenses.

“No matter. We have many things to discuss.”

“If this is about turning the kingdom over to you, save your breath, Henry. It’s never going to happen.”

“Now, now, Anna. It _is_ Anna, right?” Henry asked, but didn’t wait for a response. “I think you will. Because if you don’t give in easily, I will have no choice but to... _convince_ you.”

“What do you-”

“I don’t think you’ll like my methods of persuasion either. Maxwell- bring them in.”

Anna shut her mouth with a snap, looking over her shoulder to see where Henry was gesturing. The others followed her gaze.

Through the entrance came Maxwell, followed by a few more men and-

“William,” Anna breathed, recognizing the next face instantly. Kitty and Cathy glanced at each other in confusion, but the others just stared at the man- the boy- in shock, as he struggled uselessly against the man holding him tightly. 

And that wasn’t the end.

A few more men entered, and then Catalina staggered, Jane having to move behind her to support her because Cathy- who had been holding her godmother up- had suddenly disappeared.

“Margaret!” 

The young Replacement only made it a few steps towards her step-daughter before Maxwell grabbed her 'round the waist and held her back- no amount of desperate thrashing would shake his firm grip.

“You’re a horrible, monstrous bastard, Henry,” Anne seethed, tearing her gaze away from her struggling friend and turning to glare at the King, who smiled widely, leaning back onto his desk.

He didn’t reply, instead gesturing pointedly to Maxwell, who reluctantly put Cathy down, with firm instructions that if she tried anything stupid, he wouldn’t be so gently next time.

The men brought Margaret and William to the front of the tent, tying their already bound hands to one of the posts. The tent soon cleared of extra soldiers, leaving just Henry and Maxwell alone with their prisoners.

Cathy waited until he was gone, then made another attempt for the girl, only to be grabbed again, this time by Anne, who held tightly to her arm, eyeing Maxwell carefully. 

There was a long silence as Henry watched their reactions smugly. He seemed to be waiting for them to say something, but no one was looking at him.

Anna’s face had gone deathly pale as she continued to stare at her brother, who had composed himself enough to reach forward and grasp the smaller girl’s hand tightly. 

Catalina was breathing heavily, almost completely supported by Jane, who had her eyes shut tightly- almost as pale as Anna.

Cathy had stopped fighting against Anne, and was now hanging limply against her, Kitty hiding behind her cousin. They were both openly sobbing.

The silence stretched on, and Henry must have grown impatient, because he was the first to speak.

“Unfortunately I only found two, but I think the threat to their precious lives should be all the reason you need to turn this country over to me. A small price to pay, don’t you think?”

Anne was the first to recover, scowling darkly at the King.

“She’s a _child,_ Henry. They both are. Honestly, I cannot believe you would stoop this low.”

“I do what I must, Annie,” He sneered. “But you’re right- I take pride in being merciful. Take a moment to catch up with your family, because afterward, I’m sending you back to your tent to discuss my offer and you won’t see them again until after the kingdom is mine.”

Henry gestured to the pole where the two were still standing, then stepped aside, an unnerving grin plastered on his face.

Cathy wasted no time, rushing over and pulling Margaret into a makeshift hug.

“I’m so sorry, Maggie. I never should have left you alone, my God, I was so stupid.”

Anne had followed close behind and pulled the woman gently away from the shaking girl.

“Cath, you need to be strong for just a moment, alright? For her,” she whispered into her ear. Cathy paused, then shakily nodded, wiping away a few stray tears. 

“Are you alright, Mags? Did they hurt you? Did John-”

“John’s fine. I’m fine.” Margaret was obviously fighting to keep her voice steady, and it broke Cathy’s heart.

“I’m so sorry, Mags.”

“What’s going on, Cathy?” 

“I don’t know, but it’ll all be alright. I promise.” Cathy nodded assuredly, trying to convey confidence she didn’t feel.

Meanwhile, Anna had slowly approached William and was staring silently at him.

“Are you alright, Will?”

“I’m fine, Anna. The man- Maxwell, I think- he said they wouldn’t hurt me unless you didn’t agree. And they haven’t touched me since I got here, so-”

“Wait, how long have you been here?” Jane cut in, glancing at him curiously.

“A few days. The men took me a day or two after you left.”

“Maggie-” Jane turned to the younger girl, “How long have _you_ been here?”

“I arrived this morning. They grabbed me the night you left.”

This, by some odd miracle, was what shook Catalina from the trance she had been in all morning.

“But that means that-” she started, drawing herself up, only to be swiftly cut off.

“That’s enough! Maxwell- take them back.”

And before they could manage even a simple goodbye, the Queens had been dragged from the tent, both Cathy and Anna calling desperately out for their loved ones, but to no avail.

\---

A short time later, Henry was alone in his tent again, looking back over the map, when Maxwell entered once more.

“I have the others.”

“Bring them in.”

Soon enough, two men stood in front of Henry’s desk as he looked up at them, hands clasped and smiling widely.

“Take a seat, gentlemen. We have lots to talk about. I believe you are the perfect solution to my problem.”

“So you’re King Henry, yes?” the taller of the two men asked as he sank into the chair. “I must say- I’ve always been an admirer of yours.”

“And I’ve heard a lot about you,” Henry responded.

“I must ask-” the other started “-Why are we here? I was more than happy to come- I was promised revenge- but...”

“For just that! Revenge. Taking back what’s yours. See, your... _girls_ are both now Replacements, and I need them to work with me. I have threatened those they love, but I thought that having you- men who knew them fairly well- on my side would definitely come in handy.”

“I’m more than willing to help bring Espoir down, and I want to get my Catherine back, but I’m not sure how helpful I will be.”

“You will be more than helpful, Thomas. You and Edmund here are crucial to my plan.” Henry reached into one of the stacks of papers and pulled out two, giving one to each man.

“Let’s get started.”

\---

Back in their tent, the Queens were unaware of the new arrivals to the camp.

They were too busy arguing.

“How _dare_ you say that! Just a minute ago, you told us that we couldn't give up, that we had to keep fighting. And _now_ you want to compromise with that murdering bastard?!”

“That's not what I'm saying at all, Anne! But Henry has my brother, and I refuse to let him die out of stubbornness!”

“Whoa whoa whoa, you’re willing to lose this entire _country_ just because he might kill one man?! It doesn’t matter that he’s your brother- one life is not that important.” Jane stepped forward, joining in the growing circle of angry women. Only Kitty and Catalina remained on the outskirts.

“I can’t say I don’t agree.” Cathy’s voice was quieter but just as furious. “I’m not going to Maggie die just because we don’t want to lose control of this country.”

“Then maybe you were right! Maybe you shouldn’t be Queen if you think your family is so much more important than ours.”

“Jane-” Kitty tried to interject.

“If we give up now, Alex and Lucy died for nothing. You said it yourself, Anna. William and Margaret are no more important than those two.”

“But they’re already _dead_. And there’s nothing you can do about it now.”

Anne gasped softly, turning to Anna, expression morphing from one of anger to one of horror.

“How _dare_ you,” she hissed, much too quiet for comfort. 

“That was low, Anna,” Jane said, suddenly curling in on herself.

“I’m just stating the facts. You all were so eager to follow me when you’re hurting, but once I have a problem... You know what? You were right. We’re not set out to be Queens. And if I could take this all back, I would, because then William and I would be in Fatiga, safe and sound.” Anna scoffed, turning her back and stalking away to the opposite corner, where she sunk to the ground.

“And Sheer might not have been perfect, but at least Margaret and I were together,” Cathy said sadly, before doing the same as Anna, but in a different corner. 

Jane and Anne watched them go, still breathing heavily from anger.

“Annie?” Kitty finally spoke. “Can you stop fighting for a little while? We can’t do anything about it now.”

“Oh, alright Kit-Kat.” Anne nodded, running a tired hand over her face. “I’m sorry, love.”

The three dispersed, Jane returning to her pile of blankets. 

The cousins moved to the final corner, leaving Catalina alone in the middle of the room.

Shaking her head in exasperation, she muttered under her breath- “I fail to see how this could get any worse.”

“Catalina, my dear!”

All heads turned to the entrance, where Henry himself was standing, a horribly smug look on his face.

“I need to talk with you in private.”

Catalina stared at him blankly for a moment, before sighing dramatically.

“I take that back," she muttered again, "I completely see it now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must warn you- It gets worse before it gets better, no matter how hopeful it might seem


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While you read this, heed my warning at the end of the last chapter. It's important.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

An hour later, Catalina returned alone to a silent tent.

“Lina?” Cathy looked up from her place in the corner, standing quickly and walking over to her godmother. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What did he-”

“I-” Catalina paused, looking around at the five worried faces staring back at her, “I’m fine. He didn’t do anything- just talked.”

“What did he say?” Anne stood as well, crossing the distance between them in an instant. The rest followed quickly.

“I don’t- Nothing of importance.” Catalina shrugged, looking down at the ground in order to avoid their piercing gazes. Cathy and Anne shared an anxious look.

“Catty- I think you should ta-”

“No, Anne.” The first Queen’s head shot up, and Anne shrunk under her glare. “There’s nothing to talk about. Drop it.”

“Alright.” Anne held her hands up in surrender. “They brought food and water while you were gone. It’s not much, but we saved some for you.” She gestured to the tray in the middle of the tent. 

“Ah. Well- thank you.”

“Yeah.” Anne shrugged, shaking her head slowly at her, still trying to figure out what was going on. “You’re welcome.”

\---

The sun was starting to set and the Queens hadn’t heard anything else from Henry and his men. 

They supposed he was giving them time to discuss his proposition, but they weren’t any closer to a conclusion. There was still a sharp disagreement between them, and after a brave (and failed) attempt by Kitty to get everyone to have a civil discussion, they stopped talking about Espoir and turned the discussion to much more trivial topics.

“So you lived in the mountains your entire life?” Cathy looked at Anna in wonder. The older shrugged half-heartedly.

“Yeah. I don’t understand why that comes as such a surprise to all of you.”

“What did you _do_? Kitty asked, eyes wide and horrified.

“What do you mean?” Anna chuckled. “Mostly I just worked at the inn.”

“But- what did you do for _fun_ ?” 

Anna simply shrugged. “I don’t really know. I just- did.”

“Well, what did _you_ do for fun, Kitty?”

There was a long silence as Katherine looked oddly at her cousin before she shrugged as well.

“Nothing, really. I didn’t have much of a chance- what with work and at home and...” she trailed off awkwardly, “other stuff.”

The others watched her silently for a moment before Jane decided that a change in topic was probably for the best.

“Honestly, it has been such a thrill traveling the country with all of you. I completely understand now why the Council tries to ensure that every new Replacement visits all the major cities. There’s so much I didn’t know.”

“Right!?” Anne exclaimed, grateful that the woman broke the awkward tension. “I mean- our journey obviously isn’t over yet, but... I had a lot of fun. Thank you, ladies.”

And now it was awkward again.

“Don’t talk like that, Anne,” Kitty mumbled, suddenly interested in her twisting fingers. “You promised we’d be fine.”

“And we _will_ be.” Anne tried, but her tone lacked her usual conviction. “I just wanted to say how happy I was that we found you all. I think we make a pretty great team.”

“That does sound really depressing, Anne,” Catalina pointed out, but she was smiling slightly.

“Sorry. I just- I was just saying.”

“We understand, love.” Jane smiled gently at her. “We understand.”

And then the conversation moved on, Anna jumping in with a joke and bringing the mood back up.

Soon enough, the sun had clearly set, and they brought the blankets back out again, ready for another night of restless sleep.

They didn’t get that far.

“Psst. Catalina. Queens,” a voice called in hushed tones from the shadows near the front of the tent.

Catalina shot up faster than she thought was possible, the others following closely behind. They peered carefully in the direction of the voice. 

“Who’s there?” Anne hissed. “What do you want?”

“Shh- Keep it down. We cannot be caught.”

“Who _are_ you?” Anne asked again, throwing her blanket aside and standing, taking a wary step forward. 

“It’s me. Lucy.”

A beat.

Then-

“Lies.” Anne’s voice was much harder now. “How _dare_ you-”

“It’s me, Anne. I can’t explain everything right now, but you have to trust me.”

“Prove it.”

There was a moment of hesitation, then the figure moved into the dim light from a torch outside the tent. 

All six women gasped.

Moments later, Catalina was across the tent and clutching onto the woman tightly.

“Hey, Lina,” Lucy chuckled softly, bringing her arms slowly around to hug her back. She then turned to the rest, who were still staring at her in shock. “I promise I will explain in a moment, but we have to leave. Now.”

Catalina pulled back and composed herself quickly. Lucy gave them all a quick nod before pulling up the back of the tent and slipping out. The others didn’t hesitate to follow.

For the next ten minutes, the six Queens followed the guard carefully as she snuck through the shadows from the tents around them, often having to pause as a soldier passed by. By the time they reached the outskirts of the camp, the tents had become more spread out and there was a solid ten feet of illuminated, empty grass before the cover of the woods. Lucy turned to the others, who were pressed up tightly against a small tent.

“This is the most dangerous part. If they see us here, we’re doomed. Understand?”

Six quick nods.

“Right. We’ll go one at a time, on my mark. I’ll keep watch, and then meet you over there.”

Never before had ten feet seemed so daunting, but by some miracle, the first five made it over without incident, leaving only Anna and Lucy on the other side.

“Wait!” Lucy hisses, snapping out her arm just as the Replacement was about to run. “There’s a patrolman coming this way.”

“What do we do?” Anna hissed nervously. Lucy hesitated for a moment, glancing across the way at the five sets of eyes blinking in the dark. 

“Follow me.” Lucy pulled Anna down to the ground, then under the tent that they had been hiding behind, breathing a sigh of relief when it was empty.

They waited for another five minutes until the footsteps faded out, then exited.

Soon enough, the seven women were standing in the woods, adrenaline high. This- however- didn’t stop them from having questions.

“How are you alive?” Anne started. Lucy chuckled.

“Let's just say- that idiot, Maxwell, didn’t kill me right away. Something about there being a lack of women in this camp, and that Henry wouldn’t let him touch you, so I would ‘do’. Oh, don't worry-” she hurried at their horrified looks. “I got away before he could do anything. I’ve been hiding in the woods ever since.”

“Thank God you’re alright,” Catalina breathed. “But I assume that means that Alex-”

Lucy nodded sadly. “I’m sorry, Lina.”

There was a somber moment of silence, but it was soon broken by Catalina’s shaky inhale.

“I’m just glad you got us out of there. But- what are we supposed to do now?”

“Oh!” Lucy perked up. “I may have... stolen our horses back. They’re up in that clearing. Next stop- Amitie.”

She set off through the brush, the others quick to follow, but Anna stopped suddenly.

“Wait!”

“What is it?”

“We can’t just leave William and Margaret. Henry- he kidnapped them,” she added for Lucy’s benefit. 

“Oh, no, I know. I got them out earlier.”

“Really?!” Anna ran up to her, staring at Lucy in surprise and admiration.

“Of course. I would never leave them here with that bastard.”

Sure enough, when they reached the clearing, William and Margaret were standing in the middle, huddled beneath a blanket.

“Mags!” Cathy exclaimed, running to the girl. Anna did the same, and the others were not far behind.

“This is a touching reunion and all, but we need to get going. Two of you are going to have to share a horse, but-”

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Cathy mounted a horse and pulled her stepdaughter up with her.

“Alright then,” Lucy chuckled. “To Amitie.”

\---

Whether they were powered by their desperate desire to return to safety, to return home, or a rush to get as far away from Henry as possible- they group made it back to Amitie in record time, arriving at the front gates before sundown, while their trip should have taken them almost a day and a half.

Of course, the town was unaware of what they had gone through to get there, so they were escorted to the palace with the usual fanfare. To the Queens, it all felt surreal.

Before they knew it, they had returned to the main hall, where the Council was waiting eagerly for the new arrivals. 

They were quite shocked, then, when the group was not nearly as eager. In fact, Catalina looked as if she could burst into tears at any moment- though she would have sworn it was from relief of being back home. 

“Whoa, slow down Anne,” Maggie interrupted as the second Queen began to ramble in an attempt to explain the events of the past two days. 

“How about we all take a seat, alright? I regret that we only have ten chairs available, but I can have a maid fetch two more for-” Maria gestured towards William and Margaret, who were standing awkwardly in the corner behind their relatives. They weren't the only ones who looked uncomfortable.

“Thank you, Maria.” Catalina nodded, sitting in her designated chair. Anne and Jane quickly followed, and then helped the remaining three find their seats. As a young girl pulled up two more chairs, Maggie and William squeezed between Cathy and Kitty. The Council nodded at them hesitantly, then took their own seats. Lucy remained by the door, standing guard as always. Technically, she shouldn’t be in the room, but no one was interested in protocol at the moment.

“Alright- one of you explain, please. Catalina?” Joan looked at the first Queen questioningly.

“First of all- we... kind of succeeded.” This triggered a few raised eyebrows from the Council, but they wisely stayed silent. “By the time we reached Rothane, we had already found Anna,” she gestured to the woman, “and her brother, William- but he didn’t come with us at first. We struggled to find someone in Rothane and were about to move on, but then a messenger came and said that you needed us to return as soon as possible, so we altered our path through the Inlet Woods.”

“We never-” Bessie started, but was quickly cut off.

“Yeah... we know that now. Anyway, so then Kitty-” she gestured again, “agreed to join us, and we went through Sheer where we found Cathy and Margaret, her step-daughter-” Another gesture. “-who also didn’t come with at first. Cathy- who, by the way, is apparently my long lost goddaughter- agreed to come with to Amitie for her safety but did _not_ agree to becoming Queen. Still, we continued on. This, however, is where we ran into a little trouble.”

“You can say that again,” Anne muttered under her breath. Catalina paused, then chuckled softly.

“Yes. And- I know I’m going really fast, but this is of utmost importance, we need to-”

“Lina-” Maria suddenly interrupted, “All due respect, but- get to the point.”

“Right.” Catalina nodded decidedly. “So... apparently the messenger from before was working from Henry, and the change of direction was a trap. Henry’s men ambushed us in the woods.”

The Council all gasped sharply, but other than that, you could have heard a pin drop in the tense silence that followed.

“He-” Catalina paused for a long moment. “Henry said that he wanted us to return here and turn the kingdom over to him. We naturally refused, but...” her voice broke, “He- he had Alex killed. And we thought Lucy as well, but she managed to escape. The next morning-” she moved on quickly, “He brought us back to the tent and revealed that he had kidnapped Margaret and William, as leverage for us to betray Espoir. Luckily, Lucy managed to rescue us and... now we’re here. So.... yeah, that’s it,” she concluded awkwardly.

“Wow. That’s-” Joan stumbled over her words for a moment, then landed on, “-not good.”

“You can say that again.” Was once again Anne’s response.

“Okay!” Maria took charge, standing and placing her palms on the table in front of her. “Here’s the plan. We will send troops to the Woods and look for Henry and his men. I’ll also make sure that we check in on all your families, in case he gets any more ideas. For now, though- we have to wait for him. It’s his move now.”

The other Council members nodded in agreement, and the Queens/Replacements/company all looked relieved that someone other than them was taking charge.

“Until then- our top priority is still getting Queens on those thrones. How does a Coronation, say... tomorrow, sound?”

And thus, Coronation plans were yet again underway- along with the celebrations and rituals. They decided that it was best to continue as normally as possible, in order to avoid any unnecessary panic in the general population.

There was only one hiccup in their otherwise perfect plan.

\---

“Cathy? Mija?” The first Queen stuck her head into the guest chambers nearest to hers, where her goddaughter and Margaret were staying for the time being. 

It was early the next day, preparations for the ceremony that afternoon well underway, and the girl had yet to decide whether or not she wanted the pressures and responsibilities of Queenhood. 

Catalina hated to admit it, but she was there to talk her into accepting the title.

“Catalina?” Cathy appeared from behind the screen in the corner of the room, dressed only in her nightgown.

“Can we talk?”

“Oh.” She knew exactly what this was about. “Yeah, yeah, sure. Just give me a moment.”

She disappeared behind the screen again. Catalina nodded, though no one could see, then took a seat on the edge of the bed, smoothing her dress out.

A few minutes later, Cathy appeared again, looking a little more prepared for the day. She perched nervously next to her godmother.

“Cathy, I-”

“Lina, please don’t-”

They both stopped suddenly, looking to the other to continue. Finally, Catalina obliged.

“I hate to do this, mija, but... we need you. I so desperately wish I could offer you a temporary role or some respite, but no such thing exists. You _need_ to make a decision.”

Cathy remained silent for a moment, then sighed sadly. “I know, I just... I don’t want to do this because you need me to.”

“I don’t want that either, but... there might not be a choice. Of course-” she corrected hurriedly, “I will respect your decision no matter what. Your choice does not decide the fate of this country. But- I know I would feel much more confident in our chances if you were on that throne with me.”

“Are you-” Cathy cut off, then changed her question, “Am I really the right person for this job?”

“In my opinion? Absolutely. I couldn't imagine a better group of women to be the new Cohort, and that includes you.”

Cathy nodded slowly, and the two fell into silence. 

They remained that way for almost fifteen minutes, Catalina watching her goddaughter wrestle with the idea in her mind. Then-

“I’ll be ready to go at noon. Tell the others I accept.”

“Oh, thank you querida!” Catalina exclaimed, grabbing Cathy’s head and placing a swift kiss on her forehead. “I will go do that now, but I’ll be back shortly to help you get ready.”

And then she was gone, and Cathy couldn’t help but smile at her clear joy.

Silently, the soon-to-be sixth Queen prayed she hadn’t just made the worst mistake of her life.

\---

Hours later, the throne room was filled to the brim with folks from the palace and Amitie alike, and spirits were high.

In the front, the flags behind the two first thrones had been replaced, and the last four had crowns resting in their seats, ready for their ranks to be filled.

As the hour drew nearer, the crowd grew more excited and rowdy, speculations on the identities of the new Queens and where they came from flying fast.

They were immediately silenced, though, when the fanfare played and the Council entered, dressed in the proper ceremonial attire and walking through the parting crowd to the platform.

Unlike last time, though, they remained on the ground floor, heading for the four chairs on the left. Next to them, in seats of honor, sat William and Margaret, who- despite themselves- were feeling rather festive, and couldn't help but smile as the ceremony began.

This time- Catalina, as the longest-reigning Queen- by a matter of seconds- was in charge of the crowning.

As such, she was the first to enter, Anne close behind.

The feeling as she walked down the aisle was surreal, as she had been in that exact position just weeks before. So much had changed since then.

When she reached the front, she took her rightful place on the throne, Anne next to her. The crowd watched them in rapt attention, and they both smiled genuinely back. 

All eyes turned to the doors, however, when the band began to play.

Jane looked magnificent and regal, blonde hair flowing behind her, echoed by her silvery gown. She exuded warmth and sincerity, and when her gaze found the Queens’, they beamed in pride. 

When she reached the front, she kneeled on the rug, head bowed slightly. Catalina stood and approached, reaching a hand down to help the woman up. Once she was standing, she led her to the third throne, positioning her in front of it.

The music didn’t stop, and all eyes once more returned to the doors, where Anna was now standing.

If she was intimidated by all the formalities, she didn’t show it- her natural air of confidence never wavering. Her usual rugged appearance somehow still maintained, despite the long gown, and it was captivating. 

When she reached the rug, she kneeled as well, before Catalina- who had returned quickly- led her to the fourth throne. 

The pattern continued, of course, with Katherine.

The girl’s youth was evident, but there was no doubting her power- she had adapted to the expectations remarkably well.

Whatever shock anyone felt at her age was forgotten as she smiled- it lit up the room.

She was a little more awkward when it came to kneeling, stumbling a little, but Catalina was quick to catch her arm and help her, before bringing her back up with a smile.

By the time it was Cathy’s turn, the music had faded a little, but the silence in the room had not. The gravitas of the moment was not lost on the crowd, and they remained staring at the woman in awe.

Out of all the Replacements, her anxiety was the most apparent, but, in Catalina’s opinion, she was doing a remarkable job of concealing it.

When she reached the rug, she paused for just a moment to look up at her godmother, who just gave a short, swift nod and a reassuring smile. With a final deep breath, she knelt.

Soon all six women were standing in a line, Catalina having gone back to her throne as the music swelled, then died off. 

She gestured to the Council, and Joan and Bessie joined them on stage quickly, moving behind Jane and Anna respectively. As previously discussed, Anne was behind her cousin and Catalina- her goddaughter.

Almost as if it was choreographed, the four lifted the crowns from the thrones and brought them above the respective Replacement’s heads. 

As the crowns lowered and found their rightful place on the women’s heads, Catalina announced, bold and majestic-

“With the power vested in me as the last remaining Queen of the Thirteenth Cohort, I proclaim these women- Jane Seymour, Anna of Cleves, Katherine Howard, and Catherine Parr- rightful Queens of Espoir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end this chapter on a happy note because it might be a long while until I can update again.
> 
> I am starting my first semester of college in a few days, and while I will probably have a lot of free time, I am predicting that a lot of that time will be taken up by AnXiEtY and the like, so.... I will hopefully update in the next few weeks.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took much longer than I had hoped, and it is definitely not great quality to make up for the six weeks you had to wait, but.... I have the next few chapters planned out and hopefully, they will be much better.
> 
> Special thanks to the_glare_you_see for letting me rant at them about this story and get my messed up jumble of thoughts straight.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Anne doesn’t know much about hurricanes.

Espoir is landlocked, and even if it wasn’t, she had only started getting a formal education barely a year ago. 

But everyone knows what the eye of the hurricane was. The moment in a storm when everything grew quiet and calm, but it was far from over. 

That’s what if felt like now. For the past week, everything had been suspiciously calm. The scouts had come back and reported that nothing remained in the woods except an empty clearing and stray firewood, and that all of the Queen’s families were accounted for. 

If they didn’t know any better, they would have assumed that Henry had given up. 

But they  _ did _ know better. Henry wasn’t one to abandon his plans after one failure, and there was no doubt in their minds that he was planning something new this very moment.

The only problem was, they had no idea what that was.

So they waited. And waited. And waited. For an entire week and nothing. The general population was starting to become lax as rumors spread that the new Cohort had already bested this foreign King. 

And, in all honesty, it was really starting to freak Anne out. She wasn’t one for sitting and waiting, preferring to do what needs to be done as fast as possible and then move on. 

This was what found her pacing alone in the main hall early one morning.

It was drafty in the palace (it always was) but she had forgotten how cold it could get even in the middle of summer after spending so much time traveling. As such, she had wrapped her arms around her and the cloak she had brought as she wore a line in the floor, lost in her thoughts.

“Anne?” A voice finally broke through the cold and the haze of anxiety, but it took the second Queen a moment to place it.

“Hey, Katherine,” Anne said softly, stopping in the middle of the room and turning to her younger cousin, who was also shivering slightly. 

“This is where we are supposed to come for the meeting, right? With the Council?”   


“Yeah. It’s not until after sunrise, though, you’re early,” Anna chuckled, leaning back against the wall and regarding the taller girl.

“So are you,” Kitty remarked casually, but the implication was clear. Anne nodded slowly, glancing down at the floor. The two soon fell into a slightly tense silence. 

After a few minutes, Kitty crossed the room and sat in the chair that was designated for the fifth Queen. Anne watched her silently, then joined her at the table in her own spot.

Finally, Anne spoke again.

“Are you nervous?”

“Yeah,” Kitty confirmed without hesitation. “You?”   


Anne paused for a moment, looking down at her hands, then nodded reluctantly. “I’m terrified. I don’t- I never met Henry directly before the woods, but I know his reputation. Before he became King, he would accompany his brother to the palace for diplomatic visits. Nobody liked him,” Anne finished with a dark laugh. “Anyway, there’s no way he’s given up. No, he’s planning something, and it’s definitely not good.”

“Yes, I guessed as much,” Kitty muttered. “Men never stop chasing something they want until they have it.”

This odd statement caused Anne to pause, watching the other Queen carefully as her gaze remained trained on the table. After a few moments, Anne opened her mouth to carefully pry further into that topic, but she was suddenly cut off by the door swinging open. Kitty’s head snapped up and Anne sighed, putting that discussion in the back of her mind and instead following the noise.

“Oh good, you’re already here,” Joan nodded at them over the stacks of parchment in her arms, mouth set in a tight line and eyes determined. “I know we agreed on sunrise, but the Council wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. 

“Uh...” Kitty stuttered, having been jerked away from the last conversation quicker than she would have liked, “Yeah, yeah. We were just talking.”

Joan deposited what she was carrying onto the table, then paused and regarded the cousins oddly. After neither of them met her gaze, she shrugged and shook her head.

“Right. The rest of my girls should be here soon. Have you seen the other Queens this morning?”

Both Queens simply shook their heads, and Joan nodded before sitting down and beginning to sort the papers. The room slipped seamlessly into a semi-awkward silence as they waited for the rest.

Not long after, Maggie and Maria entered through a different door in the corner of the room, chatting softly under their breath. They didn’t even look at the others as they made their way to their seats and continued their hushed conversation.

Bessie followed soon after, accompanied by Anna and Jane. The three were also holding a conversation, but the latter two were chuckling at something the Council member had said and looked to be in much higher spirits. They each nodded politely at those at the table, then sat down.

The silence before was gone, replaced by soft murmuring between those who were nearest each other and the rustling of parchment as Joan passed out stacks of paper. 

Right on schedule, just as the sun was beginning to peek above the castle walls outside the window, Catalina and Cathy slipped through the large doors, arm in arm. Behind them, Lucy and another guard nodded at Joan and pulled the doors shut tightly, taking up a place outside as sentries. 

“Oh, pardon us,” Catalina said when she saw the others, “We were under the impression it started at sunrise.” 

“No, you would be correct. We were all just early.” Maria smiled gently, nodding to the two empty chairs. The Queens took the hint and sat quickly, Cathy blushing softly. 

“Ladies, we all know why we are here, so I will get right to the point,” Joan started, standing and glancing around. “Once more, there has been no sign of Henry or his men.”

This brought disgruntled murmurs and sighs of disappointment from those gathered, but no one seemed truly surprised.

“We can’t just sit and wait, can we?” Jane asked, glancing from the Council to Catalina. All five shook their heads vehemently.

“No,” Catalina answered, “He is waiting for our move, and we need to make one or else he will have had too much time to sit and plan. The longer we wait, the more time he has to gather an army and it will no longer be about the strength of the Cohort. We don’t have the men to defeat him. Our best chance is to catch him off guard.”

“So what do we do?” Kitty asked, eyes wide and nervous. 

“We- the Council, I mean- were thinking scouts.”

“We already sent out scouts, didn’t we?” 

“Yes, Anna, but this time we go into Haine,” Joan explained. The shocked looks on everyone’s faces were unsurprising but still disconcerting. “It’s the only thing we can do.”

“But won’t that be dangerous?” Anne looked to Catalina questioningly. The first Queen simply shrugged. 

“It’s all we can think of. Unless the rest of you have any ideas....” Maggie glanced around expectantly but received no reply. 

“We’ll have the element of surprise on our side. These maps I passed out detail the most we know about our border with Haine and the nearby towns. They are fairly complete, I believe.” Joan gestured to the parchment that lay before each woman. “Look them over and see what you think. I added some notes to the margins.”

All nine women nodded, shifting so they could look more closely at the papers. Joan watched them for a moment, before taking their compliance as acceptance and sitting, pulling her own notes closer.

\---

For the next hour, the Queens and Council deliberated and discussed over different strategies of infiltration. There were many disagreements over time and the number of men and location and risk and, in the end, there was no clear conclusion.

Bessie, ever the peacemaker, suggested that the specifics be left to the Council so the Queens could carry out the rest of the duties for the day. All were quick to agree, and the meeting ended, leaving the Council to it as the Queens dispersed. 

This excuse, of course, was only slightly viable. Many of the duties usually performed by the Queens had been put on hold for the time being because of the impending national crisis. 

This is how Katherine and Anne ended up in the latter’s chambers after lunch, finished with anything they needed to do that day, and simply enjoying each other’s company.

The second Queen took this opportunity to finish the conversation from earlier.

“So.... you said something earlier. Before... you know,” Anne started carefully. Kitty didn’t look at all surprised at this topic changed, but none too excited about it.

“Yeah?”

“Look, Kit. You don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to. But... I know you’re hiding something. It’s really quite obvious, what with what happened in Rothane and your behavior and... you get the point. But the others might not be so quick to trust that it’s nothing bad.”

Kitty scoffed harshly, becoming defensive almost immediately.

“We all have secrets, Anne. Yours will get you in just as much trouble as mine.”

“Alright.” Anne held her hands up in surrender. “But you know my secrets and I don’t know yours. As I said, I’m not going to pry. Just...” she sighed, trying to force her voice to a softer and more sympathetic level, “Be careful. Please.”

“Of course.” Kitty nodded, almost to herself. “You too.”

\---

The Queens have historically shared a wing of the palace for their chambers, and this Cohort is no different. Six doors branched off of one large hall, each leading to large rooms for each Queen. 

Down the hallway, there were servant’s quarters and guard posts, and then another doorway that led to a smaller hall, with four doors for the Council. 

This floor of the palace was the most heavily guarded, obviously, and yet it was the site of the most devastating treachery Espoir had ever seen.

In some dark corner, behind one of the doors on this floor, a single candle was lit. In its dim flame, the faint outline of a woman could be seen, hunched over a desk and scribbling away with a quill.

_ The King, _

_ I feel compelled to emphasize a point before I respond to your instructions- This brings me no joy. No matter what you say or what you do, my loyalty will always lie with my country and my home- Espoir. Your threats may move me to action, but I do this unwillingly, with great regret and trepidation. I loathe you. I always will.  _

_ Still, I know what I must do. You have made that very clear. _

_ The Cohort and Council convened today. The scouts have discovered nothing and many of them are suspicious of your actions and intentions, but no one has seemed to catch on to my correspondence with you. They are clueless.  _

_ Unfortunately (for you, I am endlessly pleased) they have made no clear plans for the future. There are scout parties coming to the border, but I do not have any specifics. Reluctantly, I will keep you updated. _

The letter was unsigned, but the woman kept the quill hovered above the parchment for a long moment, breathing slowly and regarding her words. After much consideration, she sighed and shook her head in defeat, placing the quill in its rightful place before blowing out the candle.

\---

Later that very same night, on the outskirts of the palace gardens, a figure wrapped in a cloak slipped through the shadows cast from the walls and into the cover of the stables. Illuminated briefly by nothing but the moon, another figure, dressed in the standard messenger uniform for Espoir, emerged from the darkness and met them halfway.

Hushed whispers were exchanged before a letter was slipped between them and the man retreated back into the shadows. The other figure hesitated only momentarily before disappearing back behind a wall.

The rest of the night was silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said- this chapter is kind of a mess and completely unedited, but I needed to get it out there or it would never happen.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!!!! I'm really excited to get this chapter out there!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

_ Amitie. Early Morning.  _

“Lady Cleves? My Queen?”

Anna groaned, turning over in her bed and pushing the covers away as she rubbed at her eyes, blinking at the door where the voice was coming from. Another knock echoed through the room, making the fourth Queen wince.

When she didn’t respond immediately, the door creaked open and a young servant poked her head in. Abigail- Anna thinks that’s her name, though she isn’t sure- smiles sympathetically at the disheveled woman as she pulled herself vertical.

“I’m sorry, My Queen, but your presence is urgently requested by the Council.”

“Urgently?” Anna immediately sat up straighter, any haze leftover from the night’s sleep vanishing. “What’s wrong.”

Abigail simply shrugged, before giving a small curtsy and a sharp nod and disappearing from the room. 

“Uggghhhhh,” Anna groaned, pushing herself off the bed and stumbling over to the wardrobe. She rummaged around for a minute before pulling out a plain dress and hastily changing clothes. Based on the still dark window, whatever the Council needed to tell them couldn’t be good. Why did all the emergency meetings have to happen so early?!

Despite her sluggishness, though, Anna was still the first Queen to arrive in the main hall, finding just the Council huddled up in the corner. As she took her seat, she caught Maggie’s worried expression as the woman glanced over Maria’s shoulder to eye her. This was definitely  _ not _ good.

It wasn’t long before the other Queens trickled in, each in various states of lucidity. Cathy seemed wide-awake, but that might just have been because she hadn’t gone to sleep at all. Kitty and Anne were both still rubbing at their eyes, but they didn’t leave each other’s side. Catalina and Jane looked tired but were both as composed and ready as ever.

As the final two took their seat, the Council wrapped up whatever discussion they were having and walked back over to the table, but instead of sitting in their spots, they hovered behind them, glancing between the six women in front of them.

“We need to talk,” Maria started, but the room quickly fell back into an awkward silence. 

“Yeah, I assumed as much when I was awoken oh so early by poor Abigail!” Anne rolled her eyes, and Anna made a mental note that she had been right. The second Queen’s small smirked quickly faded as all four Council members turned their heads towards her, expressions unamused and annoyed.

“What is going on, ladies?” Catalina asked, now fully awake. 

“We-” Joan began, glancing around to the others. All three nodded slowly, eyes still fixed on the group gathered in front of them. “We just got word that all the scout parties we sent into Haine are dead. Ambushed by Henry’s men.”

“What?” both Kitty and Anna exclaimed. The other four nodded in agreement.

“They’re dead. All of them.”

“How- But you said this would be the safest way?” Jane sounded incredulous, practically horrified. 

“It was,” Maria confirmed, voice as level as always. “But there was always a risk.”

“But how? How could they have found all of them?” Cathy asked, sounding less frantic than the others. 

“That’s the thing...” Bessie bit her lip, looking to Maria, who sighed. 

“It’s basically impossible for Henry’s forces to have found them all without some sort of guidance.”

“But the only people who knew about the plan were us, right? Didn’t we agree to keep it a secret?” Anna asked, looking around. 

“Yes. For this exact reason.” Maggie nodded.

“Wait....” Anne suddenly sat up straighter, making eye contact with Maggie. “That’s the whole point, isn’t it?”

“What is?” Kitty asked, turning to her cousin. Anne didn’t look at her, still staring at her friend. Maggie simply nodded.

“We were the only ones who knew about the plan,” Catalina muttered, catching on. 

“Oh my god,” Jane gasped, and Cathy nodded solemnly. Kitty glanced between the Council and her cousins, then her eyes grew wide. 

“Ohhhhhh”

“Exactly.” Maria nodded, and all the Council slowly took their seats, clasping their hands in front of them and placing them on the table. All six Queens took a long moment to process this new information, before resigning themselves to the conversation that was about to happen.

“It’s one of us,” Anna said, matter of fact. 

“Not necessarily!” Kitty tried. “Maybe it was one of the scouts, or one of the people who prepared the supplies, or-”

“No,” Maria shook her head, “We kept the details secret from everyone, even the scouts themselves. The only people who knew exactly where each team was going are in this room.”

“But that means...”

“We have a mole,” Cathy mumbled, shaking her head.

“No.” All heads turned to Kitty. “There can’t be. None of us- none of us would  _ ever _ betray this kingdom like that, not when we worked so hard to get us all together.”

“I’m sorry, Kitty, but there’s no other way.” Joan shook her head sadly. 

“Okay, but how do we figure out who it is?” Anne asked, glancing around suspiciously. 

“We are all experienced, dedicated women. There is no way whoever it is would make a stupid mistake and reveal themself.” Catalina rolled her eyes.

“Look, whoever it is, how about you just give yourself up, alright? Henry probably threatened you or something, but we can protect you.” Jane said evenly, glancing around and letting her gaze linger evenly on each woman.

After a full minute of silence, though, Anne scoffed.

“You really thought that would work, Jane?”   


“It was worth a shot,  _ Anne. _ ” Jane rolled her eyes. “I don’t see you trying anything else.”

“Because why would I? I don’t have anything to do with this. You’re so quick to jump in and push attention off yourself. Hiding something?”

“Of course not! I have always been loyal to Espoir, and more importantly, to the Cohort.”

“O-kay ladies, pointing fingers isn’t going to help anything,” Maria tried to intervene, but Maggie cut her off. 

“It could be any of us, Maria. That’s literally the only way we are going to solve this.”   


“What if we brought in an outsider to interrogate each of us. A neutral observer of sorts.” Catalina suggested, but Joan immediately shook her head. 

“We can’t let this get out. The only thing we have left is the faith the subjects have in us. If we lose their trust, Henry gains a huge advantage.”

“Which is exactly what the mole would want!” Anne jumped in, pointing at the first Queen. Catalina scoffed.

“I was just making a suggestion, Anne! Do you really think I would abandon all the hard, lifelong work I did for this country for that little asshole?”

This made Anne pause, breathing deeply and studying Lina’s expression. Finally, she shook her head. 

“Of course not. I’m sorry.”

Catalina let out a shaky breath, then nodded sharply.

“We all love this country. Someone just had a reason to betray it, and it was probably a very good reason, seeing as who the candidates are.” Cathy sighed, glancing around.

“Are you saying they did the right thing?” Anne turned to her next target, voice challenging. Cathy rolled her eyes.

“Of course not. I was just saying that it could be any of us. We should find out the reason they would, and that will lead us to the culprit.”

“So which of us have a reason to turn on everything we’ve been working on?” Jane looked around, raising a single eyebrow appraisingly. 

“I mean, we don’t know basically anything about Anna, Kitty, or Cathy. Any of them could have been working for him long before you found them.”

“Kitty would  _ never _ -” Anne started, turning on Joan, who shrugged

“You don’t  _ know _ that, Anne,” Catalina interrupted, shaking her head solemnly. “We don’t know anything for sure. Kitty has her secrets, we all know that.”

Anne looked ready to bite back, but hesitated when the first Queen mentioned secrets. 

“Lina’s right, Annie.” Kitty shook her head. “You have a secret too. We don’t know anything about each other.”

“Alright, then what about Jane?” Anne gestured to the woman. “She protected her brother against Cathy, and we all know where Thomas’s loyalties lie.”

“That’s different and you know it. He’s my brother  _ and  _ I regret it now, knowing...” Jane trailed off at a sharp glance from both Cathy and Lina, which gained her suspicious looks from the rest.

“Knowing  _ what _ ?” Maria asked pointedly, looking from Jane to Cathy.

“It’s nothing. It has nothing to do with this and I’d rather not talk about it.” Cathy shook her head, glaring at Jane, who had the decency to look regretful. 

“This isn’t the time to hide secrets. Any of you. Anne, Jane, Kitty, Cathy... you all have secrets and until you share them, we won’t be able to trust you,” Maggie said, looking at each of them as she mentioned the women.

“It’s not just us! We don’t know anything about Anna. And Catalina  _ could _ have secrets we don’t know about,” Jane exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. The tension in the room was rising fast and no one was calm anymore, everyone on edge and voices raised.

“And it could be any of the Council! Or all of you!” Anne pointed out, gesturing at the four women.

“That’s ridiculous! We would never-”

“We’ve dedicated our entire lives to this country. Just because we don’t get the same recognition as you six doesn’t mean we aren’t just as important!” Bessie cut Joan off, rising from her seat.

“That’s not what I was saying and you know it.” Anne stood as well, causing both Jane and Maria to rise defensively. 

“It could be absolutely any of us, and we would never have a clue.” Catalina shook her head, standing slowly and gesturing around. In response, Joan and Kitty both stood, glancing around the room anxiously. Maggie, Cathy, and Anna remained in their seats, but watched the others warily.

“So what are we supposed to do?” Anna asked, voice more level than the others. 

“There’s nothing we  _ can _ do.” Maggie shook her head sadly. “We have to carry on as normal, mole or not.”

“I think we need to leave this conversation for a different time. Come back with clearer heads and try to talk rationally, perhaps convince them to give themselves up.” Maria suggested, sinking heavily back into her chair. The others considered this for a moment before nodding slowly. One by one, they all sat back down.

“Alright.” Maggie nodded in satisfaction, glancing around. “Go eat something, ladies. I’ll see you all tomorrow morning at sunrise to try this again. Keep an eye on each other.”

And with that, the meeting was concluded. All ten women went their separate ways, giving each other polite nods and tight smiles. To any outsider, they wouldn’t notice anything different, but for the ten, it was clear that their dynamic had shifted and that any trust they had gained in the last few weeks was gone.

\---

_ Rothane. Mid-Day _

Thomas Seymour had had quite a dramatic last few weeks, but he surely wasn’t complaining.

Losing his wife and her daughter to the self-righteous Cohort had been difficult, especially when the rest of the town found out, but when soldiers from Haine showed up at his door asking if he would like to get some revenge... life had taken a turn for the better.

King Henry Tudor certainly wasn’t the friendliest person on the planet, and Thomas wasn’t incredibly invested in his quest to take over Espoir, but it was a way to get back at Catherine and her new friends, and that was enough for him. 

Along with Thomas, Henry had recruited Edmund Howard, who had just as much to hold against the Cohort. The two had been brought to the camp in the woods and given a mission, and quite a simple mission at that- stir up as much chaos as possible. 

This consisted of two main things- spreading rumors about the Queens, Council, and Cohort, planting seeds of doubt in the citizens, and using the special concoction Henry gave them to taint the water supply in villages, spreading the so-called ‘Disease’ amongst the unsuspecting population, giving Henry the distraction he needs to complete his plan.

That second part made Thomas laugh out loud when he heard about it, because for once in her very short life, his wife had been right about something. She had been obsessed with researching the Disease that had been infecting the country for almost a decade. Her theory was that it was not natural, a poison that someone had weaponized, and Thomas had dismissed the idea as preposterous. Until now, that is.

Along with Edmund and Thomas, dozens of Henry’s men were sent to small villages, each man was equipped with enough poison, for it was poison, to taint every village in Espoir and then some. Edmund and Thomas specifically had been ordered to go back to Edmund’s hometown and start in Rothane, seeing as an epidemic in Rothane would get the most attention.

So here they were, sitting on the porch of Edmund’s home, discussing their plan for the next few days.

“You know the people better so you would be the most effective in talking them up, spreading the news. If you just let me know where the main water source is, I can get that taken care of.”

“Of course.” Edmund nodded, smirking slightly. “The main water source is downtown. I’ll have Agnus show you- don’t worry, she’ll do anything for me without question. I’ll get started with my part, but when you’re done you should come back here and wait for that message from Daniel. It’s important to have the most up to date information on the Cohort. The best lies are the ones that are mostly made of truth.”

Thomas nodded in agreement and stood, unable to contain his smile as he imagined the look on his wife’s face when they met again.

\---

_ Amitie. Evening. _

After a long day of trying her best to avoid any awkward confrontations with the other Queens or Council, Cathy was relieved to be able to retreat back to her own chambers for the night. All of the Cohort had been tense around each other, not sure who could be trusted and who would turn on who when it came down to it.

In the end, Cathy had resorted to following her godmother around like a baby duckling, knowing that out of everyone here, she could count on Catalina most to stay by her side, no matter what.

Now, the two were sitting on the edge of Cathy’s bed, just existing in each other’s presence, relieved to finally be able to breathe easy.

“Are you alright?” Catalina broke the silence, glancing over at her goddaughter.

“Yeah.” Cathy nodded assuredly, smiling softly. “I’m just stressed. I hate not knowing who to trust, and all the fighting makes me uncomfortable.”

“That’s understandable. There’s so much uncertainty at the moment, but I have a feeling that everything will turn out alright, just maybe not in the way we expect.”

Cathy paused at this, watching her godmother with her head tilted oddly. After a moment, though, she nodded slowly.

“I suppose. I just hope I’ll be able to do what the country and the rest of the Cohort need me to do, whether I like it or not.”

Now it was Catalina’s turn to watch the other oddly, but then she smiled softly and nodded.

“Me too, mija. Me too.” 

For the next several minutes, they sat in silence again, until the clock in the hallway rang and Catalina sat up straighter sharply.

“I’m sorry querida, I need to get some work done tonight.”

“Oh, that’s alright. I do too, actually. Sleep well.”

And with a final nod and smile, Catalina slipped out the door and shut it softly behind her, leaving Cathy alone with her thoughts.

The sixth Queen quickly made her way over to her desk, pulling out a stack of parchment and a notebook that was tucked away in the bottom drawer. She rifled through them for a moment, before pulling out a few specific documents and laying them out on the desk, before sitting down and opening the notebook to the first blank page.

When she had first arrived at the palace, the first thing she noticed was the amount of knowledge that was stored in the palace libraries. Documents upon documents filled with the history of Espoir and the surrounding countries were available for any person in Amitie, but with her royal status, Cathy was able to take them out and pursue them in her own time, which was convenient, as she preferred to do this kind of research in private.

She had always been an intellectual, enjoying gaining all sorts of new knowledge and spending hours diving into topic after topic, but this one was special. When both of her parents died from the Disease, her life had been upended and was never the same again. She had heard stories of how deadly it was, but she knew that her mother had recovered from it when they lived in Amitie, so she never thought it would happen again.

In the beginning, when her parents got sick, she buried herself in finding a cure for the Disease, but that proved impossible. After their deaths, she turned to the method of spread and cause, and while she was no physician, she had made considerable progress over the past few years.

This new access was definitely the next step, as the Court Physician had taken note of every known case in Espoir history, as well as the dates, severity of the symptoms, and mortality rate. 

That was the document she was looking at now, and she hoped it would bring the next step to her investigation. 

As she poured over the names, she took note of every interesting anomaly, which were usually lone survivors of epidemics or isolated cases. 

This went on for an hour or so, until she reached the end of the stack and leaned over, quill poised over her notebook, hand stained from ink, before she paused, head tilting in confusion.

The first name on the document stood out like a sheep on a hillside, freezing the sixth Queen in her tracks as her brain stalled and her hand fell, quill falling to the table.

_ ‘Maud Parr- June 1501/January 1502- Symptoms Severe. Notes- First recorded case, no other cases for almost a year.’  _

She had known her mother recovered from a severe case when she was young, she had vague memories of it and it had been something often spoken of in the Parr household whenever another case was mentioned, but they never said  _ anything _ about her being the first one. 

That changes everything.

To be fair, it would change everything no matter who the subject was, but her mother made it personal for Cathy. 

Such an isolated incident basically confirmed her long-standing suspicions that the Disease was manufactured as a poison for Espoir citizen’s, most likely by someone in Haine or Bejana, a country to the south that had border disputes with Espoir for decades. 

With this new information, Cathy had opened up a whole new line of research. 

Opening up a different drawer, she rifled through another stack of parchment until she found the one she was looking for- a record of every arranged diplomatic visitor in the palace in the past twenty years.

Immediately, she fingered through the pages and found the one that covered 1501, pulling it out and splaying it over the desk.

Just as suspected, there had been a diplomatic visit from Haine that June, which meant that Henry was in the palace with his brother, who had recently been crowned.

Suddenly, all of the pieces clicked in her mind. For some naive reason, the Cohort and Council had always assumed that Henry’s plan to take over Espoir was new, but with this evidence, it was clear that he had been planning this for some time. 

Of course, this wasn’t definitive evidence, but it was enough for her, and this was a line of research that she needed to follow. 

With this new information in mind, Cathy decided to head to bed, seeing as her candle was reaching the end of its life and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She hadn’t slept well in weeks and she most likely wouldn’t sleep well tonight, but it was best to at least lay down, allowing her brain to process this new path. 

Making a mental note to bring this up at tomorrow’s early morning meeting, the sixth Queen stowed the parchment and notebook back in the drawers before blowing the candle out. 

She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. 

\---

_ Amitie. Evening _

Once more, in a dark corner of a dark room, a woman was hunched over a roll of parchment, scratching away restlessly.

_ The King, _

_ They are onto us. Every time I lie to them, my friends and my family, I cannot help but hate myself. You ruined my life, Henry, so I swear upon my father’s grave, you had best keep up your end of the deal, or I will never rest in my quest for revenge.  _

_ Still, you have kept your promises so far, so I must continue on as planned. They, of course, do not suspect me. None of them, not even Anne, know of our relationship. And, of course, none of them know about Arthur. So they have no reason to suspect me.  _

_ I have no real update, except that they, we, are beginning to tear ourselves apart from the inside out, which I’m sure was your plan all along. Keep me posted with any further instructions. _

_ And for Arthur- I appreciated your message in the most recent letter. I was surprised your brother actually kept his promise. However, it is for the best. A proof of life is the only way I will continue. I promise this will be all over soon and we can leave Espoir and Haine behind forever. With, of course, the rest of the Queens and Council. I found my goddaughter, did you hear? She’s absolutely lovely, I think you’ll really like her. _

_ Arthur- All my love. Keep holding on. _

_ Henry- I will never stop despising you. _

Sighing, the woman set the quill down and stared at the words on the paper, allowing a single tear to drip next to the signature.

She’s doing this for the right reasons, she reminds herself. 

She has no choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter*
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!!!!! I hope you were all as excited for this update as I was!
> 
> It's only minorly edited because it's kind of long for my taste, so please excuse any embarrassing mistakes.
> 
> TW: Light discussion of the regular things from Howard, Boleyn, and Parr history (abuse, manipulation, sexual assault, etc)
> 
> Thanks for all y'all's support! Y'all are the best!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_ Amitie. Dawn. _

As the sun began to peek over the palace walls and the shuffle of servants and tradesmen began to be heard throughout the cobblestone halls of the high quarters, the Council were already wide awake and engaged in deep discussion, pouring over report after report from messengers all around Espoir.

Contrary to popular belief, the Council are often awake and working much earlier than the Cohort and today is no different, especially with the chaos that had erupted overnight.

“How could this have gotten out?” Bessie turned to Maria, who was rereading a note with her head in her hands. “I thought we said we were going to keep the mole a secret.”

“We  _ were, _ ” Maggie sighed, shaking her head, “but the whole point of having a mole is that someone is sharing our secrets. This is probably exactly what they want- chaos and mistrust in the kingdom.”

“I just don’t understand it.” Joan shook her head sadly. “All ten of us have sacrificed so much for Espoir. Who would turn on us like that?”

“Someone who Henry can manipulate,” Maria murmured, finally looking up, “I really believe that whoever is doing this has a good reason.”

“So that makes it excusable?” Maggie asked incredulously, glaring at the older woman. Maria shook her head and scoffed.   
  


“Of course not, but I wanted to make it clear that I’m not judging whoever is doing this too harshly.”

“Oh, you think it's one of us, don’t you?!” Maggie stood and turned to Maria, who huffed. 

“That is NOT what I was saying. I was just trying to say that if it  _ is _ someone in this room, I don’t want to scare them off. I’m willing to talk.”

“Oh, that’s rich! It could just as possibly be-”

\---

Outside the main hall, leaning against the wall by the door, Catalina de Aragon could hear the muffled voices of her most trusted friends arguing. As Maria raised her voice, she could barely contain her flinch as she imagined the pain the woman was going through. As the eldest Council member, she was responsible for more than anyone, and the first Queen prayed dearly that she didn’t blame herself for all that was going on.

Since that last day in Henry’s camp, the guilt had never stopped clawing at her stomach, and since the reveal, it had only gotten stronger. She knew exactly how much pain she was causing her companions but there was nothing she could do. She had thought of every possibility and there was no course of action where everyone walked away unharmed.

Catalina knew she had to keep up the charade for as long as possible in order to keep her loved ones safe, so for now, at least, she would put up with the sick feeling in her stomach and play Henry’s little game.

It’s all for Arthur, she tells herself. Arthur, Cathy... all of them. 

As the sound of tired voices approached, the eldest Queen leaned back against the cold walls and took a moment to collect herself. The Ten had a meeting at sunrise and the other Queens were sure to appear at any second.

Sure enough, within seconds the voices became clearer and she could tell that Kitty and Anne were approaching. Catalina plastered on a smile and stood straight, brushing off her dress and preparing herself for the inevitable.

\---

Within ten minutes, nine of the Ten were gathered around the round table in the main hall, sat in complete silence as they waited for Cathy, who had yet to appear. 

After a few minutes, though, Maria glanced out the window at the steadily rising sun and shook her head, then asked Lucy, who was standing in the open doorway, to go find the final Queen. A quick remark from Catalina that she had probably just overslept garnered soft chuckles from a few, but the atmosphere quickly returned to serious as the large doors swung shut and Joan rose from her seat to close the shutters on the glass windows.

“Has something happened?” Catalina glanced between the Council, who looked at each other with grim expressions. 

“The mole didn’t stop with Henry,” Bessie started, sighing softly, “Word has gotten out to the citizens that there is a traitor in court and now they are becoming distrustful of anything that comes from the palace.”

“What?” Catalina asked, aghast. “You think that the mole did this?”

“Who else could it have been?” Joan chimed in, watching the first Queen oddly before shaking her head. “It only makes sense- the kingdom is falling into a state of chaos, which is exactly what Henry would want.”

Catalina opened her mouth to say something else before thinking better of it and simply shrugging, looking over at her fellow Queens, who looked just as worried. 

“There’s something else.” Maria looked around solemnly, but hesitantly looked to Joan before continuing, who nodded. “We’ve gotten reports from all over Espoir of outbreaks of the Disease, worse than ever before.”

“What?!” This time it was Anna’s turn to gasp in surprise, though the others weren’t far behind.

“But how?”

“We have no idea, but the kingdom’s top healers and alchemists are looking into it. There’s a rumor going around that it is a poison being spread by us in order to cause chaos, but clearly Henry is behind it,” Maggie explained, pushing a stack of papers towards the Queens, who took them to look over. 

“What are we supposed to do?” Anne asked as she thumbed through a few medical reports that detailed men, women, and children falling sick overnight. 

“We have to end this now, before it gets any worse,” Jane exclaimed, looking around at the others. “Whoever the traitor is needs to come forward now before this turns deadly for our people who we swore to protect.”

As the third Queen’s gaze came to rest on Katherine, the young woman turned indignant and stood.

“Why are you looking at me?!” 

“Who else could it be?” Jane huffed, crossing her arms and standing as well. “Everyone knows you have secrets and your family are just the sort of people who would choose Henry over innocent lives.” 

Just as Kitty opened her mouth to shoot back, Anne stood and turned to the woman next to her with fire in her eyes.

“Don’t you even dare talk about family, Seymour. Kitty is my cousin and she would never,  _ never,  _ do something like that. Her secrets have nothing to do with this and you have no idea what she’s been through, so don’t accuse her of something so atrocious.”

This surprising outburst shut the third Queen up quickly as she stared open mouth at her friend, but the silence was broken by Anna, who looked past the standing Jane to watch Anne curiously.

“Katherine’s not the only one with secrets, though, is she Anne?”

Anne glanced at the sitting woman in shock before recoiling in anger and jabbing her finger at her.

“That has  _ nothing _ to do with this. Keep your nose out of other people’s business, farm girl.”

“Annie and I would never betray the country we gave so much for,” Kitty interjected, leaning over to look at Anna, who had sat back and raised her hands in surrender. 

“If there’s anyone who we should be looking at, it's Cathy!” Anne gestured to the empty chair between her cousin and Bessie. “Everyone knows she had some major drama with her husband and he could easily blackmail her into this sort of thing, especially with her daughter in the picture.”

“First of all, Anne,” Catalina spat, finally joining into the heated conversation at the mention of her goddaughter, “that man was not her husband and Margaret is her step-daughter. Second of all, she would  _ never _ . That girl has dealt with enough, so don’t bring such accusations on her. She doesn’t deserve that.”

“And I do?!”

“No, of course not,” Catalina started, clearly caught off guard, “I don’t think any of you are the kind of people who would do that.”

“Well clearly one of them has,” Maggie pointed out, which only caused the women to round on her.   
  


“It could just as easily be you, Margaret.” Maria rolled her eyes as she stood as well. “Don’t push this onto us like you aren’t involved.”

“That’s true!” Jane huffed, looking across the table at the Council. “It could be one of you four!”

“Oh really? Maria’s been sitting on this Council for longer than Katherine’s been alive!” Bessie jumped up and pointed at the youngest Queen, who stood in shock.

“I’m not  _ that _ young!”

“Now, ladies-” Catalina tried to interject as the argument started to swerve off course, “Please don’t.”

“What do you think you can do to help, Lina? This is chaos!” Joan interrupted. “The only way this stops is if someone admits. Just admit!”

A silence fell over the room at this, but just as Catalina sighed and sat back in her chair, opening her mouth to respond, a firm knock on the door stopped her as Cathy slipped through the crack, bleary-eyed and looking both embarrassed and determined.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry, I overslept, but I-” the final Queen quickly made her way across the room and to her chair, where she sat and placed a large pile of notes and parchment in front of her. 

“Just on time, Cathy,” Maria smiled softly as she and the rest of the standing women sunk back into their chairs rather awkwardly. “We were just discussing the most recent updates.”

“Oh? What happened?”

“Like you don’t know,” Anne scoffed under her breath, but all nine heads turned her way anyway.

“What?” Cathy seemed genuinely confused. “Wait, you think I’m the mole? I would never!”

“That’s what we told her, but she-” 

“If you didn’t have anything to hide, you would let us in on your drama with Thomas!” Anne interrupted Catalina and turned to the sixth Queen in anger.

“That has nothing to do with this!”

“What about you and Kitty?” Jane exclaimed angrily. “If  _ you _ didn’t have anything to hide, you would let us in on  _ your _ secrets!”

“That’s different!”

“You know what?” Anna interrupted, holding her hands out to silence the others. “If the secrets you three have don’t have anything to do with Henry, then just tell us.”

Anne looked ready to retaliate, but stopped herself suddenly and then slowly nodded. 

“Fine.”

“What?” Kitty looked to her cousin in shock.   
  


“Fine,” she repeated, scoffing slightly. “We’ll tell you our dirty little secrets and then we can move on to the more important things.

“Are you sure?” Kitty asked hesitantly, but when the other did nothing but nod, she sighed and nodded as well. “Alright, but you’re going first.”

With that, all eyes turned to the second Queen, who took a moment to compose herself before shaking her head and sighing.

“It’s really not that big of a deal, honestly. People just blew it out of proportion.”

“What happened?” Maggie sounded very sympathetic all of a sudden and expressions all around the table became softer and more understanding and kinder. 

“My family, as you know, aren’t the kindest people in the world. My sister and I were the black sheep, young girls who appreciated the opportunities Espoir gave us rather than hating the Cohort and the Council.” Anne shook her head in annoyance at the memory itself and it was clear that she hadn’t talked about this in years. “When I was old enough to start talking back and causing problems, my father decided it was time to get rid of me before I brought shame to the family.”

Kitty and Cathy glanced at each other in sudden understanding, then looked back at Anne sympathetically and held their breath, preparing themselves for the worst. They knew exactly what families could do to those they didn’t want. After a moment, Anne continued.

“I went to school one morning with Mary and everyone was staring at us. Apparently, it had been ‘revealed’ that I, uh, had inappropriate relations with my brother who was working in the mines in the mountains before he left. The rumor spread so quickly that I wasn’t allowed in the church and the priest at the school told me I had to go back home. Mary refused to stay at school without me, so we went back home to find all my belongings in a bag by the door.”

“Oh my God,  _ Anne, _ ” Jane muttered, but Anne quickly shook her head.

“It’s really not that big of a deal. Mary and I left and crossed the mountains to live in Tosha to get away from the rumors and it was pretty much fine after that. Sometimes I wonder if Mary would have survived if she stayed with my family, but other than that, it worked out for the better. I was honestly really surprised when they brought it up in Rothane, because I was sure everyone had forgotten. But like I said- it was all a rumor and it has nothing to do with this.”

There was a long moment of silence before Jane sighed and shook her head.

“I’m really sorry Anne, I had no idea. I would have never- I never meant-”

“I know, Jane. It’s fine, really.” Anne shook her head, chuckling softly. “It was forever ago, it’s just a little embarrassing. Are you all satisfied now?”

“Of course, of course,” Maria started quickly, looking a little uncomfortable. “Thank you for telling us but it’s clear that it has nothing to do with the problem at hand, so we won’t bring it up again. Kitty?”

All attention turned to the youngest Queen, who had heard some of the rumors about Anne but was still reeling slightly from her side of the story. 

“Right, well, mine isn’t... it’s not really a big deal either. It was kind of my fault anyway, seeing how much my family... anyway.” She shook her head as she looked down at her lap, fidgeting restlessly with a loose thread on her cowl. “The whole deal with my father and Agnus was a little similar to Anne- I was bringing shame to the family and they were trying to keep it quiet.”

“Kitty, don’t talk about it like that,” Anne interrupted. “It wasn’t your fault, we’ve talked about this.”

“Maybe not the drama with my family, but I could have easily told someone about them, or said ‘no’, or done something about it!”

“That’s not true and you know it! You shouldn’t-”

“Whoa, what are you two talking about?” Jane interjected, stopping Anne’s incoming rant with a wave of her hand. “Kitty, just tell us what happened please.”

“I-” she hesitated for a moment, then sighed, “when I was younger, there was a teacher I had who... he knew my family and he knew that they wouldn’t do anything if he... he...”   
  


“Kitty, you don’t have to-”   
  


“It’s fine, Anne,” Kitty crossed her arms with a huff. “It’s just a little awkward, I’m sorry.”

“Take your time, mija,” Catalina hummed, having caught on slightly to where this was going. “We’re not going to judge you.”

“He was my teacher and I was just a kid, there wasn’t anything I could really do... you know? He took what he wanted and when my grandma’s secretary found out that I was an easy target- it’s fine, though. Neither of them have even talked to me in almost a year, not since Agnus found out and fired...”

“Oh my god,” Jane broke the momentary silence as realization dawned over her. “Are you saying that they- that he- oh my  _ god _ , Katherine.”

“It’s really not as bad as it sounds, I swear. It just caused some unnecessary drama in my family and they took care of it, so it’s not even a big deal anymore.” Kitty shrugged, glancing back down at her lap. 

“Kitty, love, that’s not-”

“I’d really rather not talk about it anymore, Anne,” Katherine interrupted her cousin, then immediately retracted into her seat in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I was just... are we good now? We know my ‘secret’ does not affect anything I do now.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Maria quickly nodded, cutting off Anne before she could interject. “This might be... a conversation for later, but this is clearly not something that needs to be discussed in such a format.” 

“Right.” Anna nodded awkwardly, then turned to the final Queen. “Let's just move right along then, I guess. Cathy?”

Cathy finally looked away from where she was studying Katherine carefully and took a moment to figure out what she was talking about before nodding slowly.

“Yeah, yeah... it’s really not a big- well, we all said that, I guess, but I really do mean it. And, unlike the other two, it was majorly my fault.”

“I wouldn’t say-”

“ _ Anyway, _ ” Cathy quickly interrupted her godmother before she could refute her claim. “Kitty and Jane and Lina already have some idea of this and they should have been able to tell you that it had nothing to do with this but I’ll tell you anyway.” The final Queen took a moment to get her thoughts in order before jumping right into it, deciding it was easiest to be blunt.

“Thomas, clearly, wasn’t the best man to be engaged to and when I learned that he was hurting Margaret, I made the mistake of staying with him to protect our reputation and deflect the threats he was making against me and my step-daughter. When Catalina and Katherine found out, they told me that I needed to do what was best for them. I made a mistake, but it's rectified.”

The short and clear explanation clearly satisfied those who had yet to hear it and they nodded collectively before Anna spoke again.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Yeah, but now we are back to square one!” Bessie pointed out. “We haven’t ruled anyone out and we don’t have any good reason to suspect anyone!”

“Actually,” Cathy interjected, “I might have something to help with that.” She gestured to the pile of parchment in front of her, at which the others watched curiously. “This is a little awkward but I’ll try to keep it as brief as possible.”

“Go ahead, mija. What do you have?” Catalina leaned forward in curiosity, resting her arms on the table. 

“Ever since my mother contracted, recovered from, and later succumbed to the Disease, I’ve been really curious as to its cause and potential cures, but even after years of research, I couldn’t find anything that gave me any worthwhile information. Most of it was just documents of those who had died in that specific village and that told me nothing, but recently I began theorizing that it may not have been a natural sickness after all.”

“What would it be then?” Maggie asked, clearly entranced and slightly confused at this change of topic. 

“Poison. Someone sabotaging the food or water or air and causing certain people in certain places to get sick.”

“Wait, that makes so much sense!” Joan exclaimed suddenly, causing Cathy to jump slightly. “That would explain the recent outbreak?”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, that's right, you weren’t here. Reports of outbreaks of the Disease are coming in from all over Espoir. If someone was orchestrating all of this, then now would be a perfect time to create a nationwide epidemic.” Maggie explained.

“Oh! Oh, then I found this just in time then!” Cathy grabbed her notebook from the top of the stack and opened it in the middle of the table. “With access to palace records, I noticed that my mother’s case was the first and it just so happened to overlap with one of Henry’s first trips to the palace, where my mother worked.”

“Oh my god,” Jane muttered, shaking her head in shock. “He’s been planning this for all that time?”

“He must have been, for all of this to have worked. Planting a mole, poisoning villages for over a decade, gaining supporters from Espoir, killing his brother, all of it!” Anna threw her hands in the air in exasperation. 

“You think the mole has been here from the beginning?” Kitty asked, looking to the fourth Queen, who shrugged. 

“It makes sense, if he’s been planning it for so long.”

“That would rule out a lot of us, depending on how long it’s been. There’s no way he could know that some of us would reach where we are today.” Bessie pointed out, gaining nods from the other women.

“That could possibly rule out the last three Queens, right?” Maggie asked, looking to Maria, who shook her head.

“We have no way to know when they turned their loyalties. It could have been when Henry captured them in the Inlet Woods for all we know.”

“Which would rule out the Council!” Maggie said, gesturing to the woman next to her.

“Ladies-” Catalina began but was quickly cut off by Maria.

“We have no idea, Maggie! And I can’t possibly think of an easy way to narrow it down. What are we supposed to do, interrogate each of us until someone admits?”

“That would never work!” Jane rolled her eyes. “Whoever it is is clearly very dedicated.”

“Ladies-” Catalina tried again, but to no avail, as voices began to rise. 

“Why?! Why would they have any reason to betray a country that gave them more freedom and power than any other in the world?”

“How would I know?!” Jane scoffed, throwing her hands in the air. 

“Ladies!” Catalina finally exploded, pushing off the table and rising from her seat. All eyes turned to her and she immediately shrunk in on herself, not prepared for the sudden influx in attention.

“Catalina?” Maria asked quietly, watching her carefully. 

“I-” she began, then trailed off. “I can’t let you continue on like this. You’re tearing yourselves apart.”

“No, Lina, the traitor is tearing us apart,” Anna interjected softly. “We don’t really have any other choice.”

“But you do, you  _ do _ !”

“Then what is it?” Cathy spoke for the first time in a while, softly and carefully as she watched her godmother. “Catty? What are we supposed to do?”

“I-  _ I  _ do.”

“What?” Kitty asked quietly, then- “ _ oh...” _

“I’m really, really sorry, but I didn’t have any other choice.”   
  


“Catalina?” Maria said, standing slowly with her hands outstretched towards the woman. “What do you mean by that?”

“I know you all could never forgive me for this, but I need you to know that I did it for the best.”

“Catalina...” Anne stood as well, studying the first Queen’s expression carefully. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Henry, he- Arthur’s not dead. Henry faked his death so that he could take over Haine but kept Arthur in his custody so that he could- he could... he really was planning this for a long time.”

“Lina...” Cathy breathed, looking at her godmother with a mix of shock and heartbreak on her face. “What did you do?”

Catalina’s gaze slowly turned from the wall in front of her to her goddaughter, then immediately flinched at her expression and looked down at the table.

“Henry told me back in the woods that I had to keep him informed of any plans made against him, and in return, he would let the Cohort, the Council, Arthur, and any others in your families leave Espoir before he invaded. As long as I kept quiet and stayed behind, you would all be safe, and I... I couldn’t let you be hurt.”

At that last sentence, she returned her gaze to the final Queen, who held it for a moment before sighing softly and nodding in understanding, though the look of betrayal never left her eyes.

“So you... you’re the mole,” Anne breathed, slightly in shock.

“Yeah, I- I guess so.” 

“Did you know about any of this- the Disease, the rumors?”

“No, of course not!” Catalina shook her head adamantly. “I just did what I was told and nothing more, I swear! I tried to keep as many secrets as I thought I could get away with.”

“That’s...” Maria sat back down slowly, leaning back in her chair,” ...almost understandable, I suppose.”

“Thank you for telling us, Lina,” Jane mutters softly, trying her best to smile at the woman, who looked at her in shock, then nodded. 

“I would say that you are all more than welcome to do whatever you wish with me and replace me as soon as possible, but if Henry finds out that I admitted, I’m afraid all my work to keep Arthur alive would be for nothing.”

The nine contemplated this for a second, then Maria nodded. 

“How would you all feel if we simply confined her to her quarters and said she was sick... with the Disease perhaps? That way we can keep an eye on her but Henry would have no reason to suspect anything.”

The other eight agreed, but as they rose from their chairs to enact this plan, all eyes turned to Cathy, who was still sitting and staring at Catalina.”

“Cathy, mija,” Catalina started, her voice catching in her throat, “I understand how you’re feeling but you have to know, I did this for you... for all of you. Can’t you at least try to understand?”

“I-” Cathy started, then tore her gaze away and shot up from her chair. “I need some time to think about it. I’ll be in my quarters if you need me.”

The others watched her disappear through the door, followed by Lucy’s confused face, before turning to each other. 

“Catalina-” Anne started, “I know you loved Arthur, but I thought you hadn’t spoken to him in years? Why does he matter this much to you?”

“I...” Catalina began, then shook her head. “I can’t explain it. We were more than just lovers, we were best friends and we promised when we were young that we would do anything for each other.”

With that final admission, the Cohort made some final arrangements with the Council, who agreed to begin spreading the news of Catalina’s alleged sickness while the Cohort began preparing to deal with the public. Kitty was sent to work with Cathy on finding a cure for the Disease while Maria was tasked with escorting Catalina to her room and stationing discreet guards outside the doors.

As they exited the main hall, no one seemed to notice the shadow that appeared behind the eldest Queen and her companion as they traveled down the corridor. 

\-----

_ Haine. Evening. _

King Henry Tudor sat in his quarters, leaned over his desk as he unrolled a dull piece of parchment that was delivered to him earlier in the day. He had set it aside without a second thought but now, just before bed, he noticed the name on the outside of the scroll.

This particular name sparked immediate interest as she only sent him messages in emergencies in order to remain as undetected as possible. Whatever was written was clearly of utmost importance.

_ My King, _

_ I regret to inform you that Catalina has defected and admitted her correspondence with you to the Queens and Council. While I do not know the details of what she shared or why she shared it, I do know that they have locked her in her quarters and do not allow anyone to access her.  _

_ She, nor anyone else here, is aware of my association with you or our correspondence. I await your direction and will keep you in knowledge of any developments or complications.  _

_ Again, I patiently and eagerly await your instruction. _

_ Your Most Loyal Servant, _

_ ~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ _

The signature had been smudged but Henry had no doubts as to the fact that the name on the front was the one who had written it. 

In a short show of weakness, the King banged his fist against the desk, causing his inkwell to topple over and seep over the edge of the desk. He immediately grunted in frustration and stormed over to the door, throwing it open and muttering to a servant to clean up the spill.   
  


Without any more delay, the King slipped down the dark stairwell and through the various servants who practically dove out of his way as he made his way to the most private of cells in the dungeons where his brother was held. 

As he reached the entrance, he signaled to the guard, Maxwell, to let him. This man was the only other in the kingdom who knew that ex-King Arthur had not indeed died, or poisoned as many suspected, but was hidden in the deepest depths of the castle as motivation for Catalina to betray her country.

Not for much longer though. With Catalina having betrayed him, there was no reason to keep his brother alive. He held no further purpose.

\---

Barely an hour later, the King had gathered his most trusted companions in his office and went over the details for his largest invasion yet, more confident than ever as he now sat as the only Tudor in the kingdom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love any feedback if you had it, because comments on this fic specifically always make my day! 
> 
> (speaking of, yes, the last chapter reminded me very much of Among Us lmao)


End file.
